Beauty From The Ashes
by Don't Call Me Sparkles
Summary: GLATO/some GLARVEL-What happens when Katniss dies but Glimmer takes her place as Victor? Will Rebellion still come to pass? Follow how her redemption begins in the Arena w/Cato & continues as they forge a life together that shows her the true cost of keeping Seneca's Capitol secrets-one that she would die to protect! *If you loved the Careers in THG, you will enjoy this storyline!
1. A Fire Begins

Beauty From The Ashes….A Glato fanfic centering on what would have happened if Katniss died but Glimmer takes the place of the Mockingjay years later and the Rebellion still comes to pass. Follow how her redemption story starts in the Arena with Cato and continues on through their life in District Two as she makes friendships with other Mentors that slowly challenge both her illicit relationship with Seneca Crane and her perspective on what the Capitol really is about after all.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters, Suzanne Collins does. If I did, Levin Ramblin and Alexander Ludwig would be in the next two movies…

Please review, it helps me as an author to understand what people enjoy and how I can improve. This is my first fanfic.

**note**: Revised chapter. Each one will be updated to add a few tidbits and flow more smoothly into the ones that follow.

**Beauty From the Ashes**

**Chapter One-A Fire Begins **

"We have some things to discuss, don't we Glimmer?"

"Mmm hmm" I numbly agreed. I watched Marvel raise an eyebrow but Cato's look brooked no disagreement. I anticipated the worst. _Damn, why did I hesitate? _I was hoping the darkness would have hidden the fear in my expression but judging by Marvels', it hadn't.

"You two ok?" he inquired, turning with curiosity to face us. I noticed his knuckles were white around the spear in his hand and judging by that, it wouldn't take much to set the boy off on edge.

"Everything's fine" Cato replied flatly. I nodded my agreement.

There were many things I would do to win, but be willing to get my district partner killed over my own stupidity wasn't one of them. If by some chance I could talk my way out of whatever was going to happen, we had to maintain the status quo and pretend everything was just fine. Going according to plan and smashingly well. Keeping calm and carrying on. Else, I'd be gambling on relying on Clove's good graces in the absence of Cato's leadership and I knew that wouldn't get Marvel very far. I shook my head at Marvel almost imperceptibly…enough though to get the point across.

_Please just go along_ my eyes pleaded. Though not convinced entirely, he relaxed his grip on the spear shrugging as he turned away to continue guarding the camp. With that Cato and I continued on to the east, our only interruption now being the occasional snapping of twigs under us and the scurrying of nameless nocturnal critters around them.

Once we were outside the circle of firelight, Cato all but drug me towards the ridge of the hills that lay perhaps a half-mile from our campsite. I didn't fight, knowing it would be useless to do so. I was still armed with the very same knife that got me into this predicament, but matched up against a boy with a sword who had eight inches in height and seventy pounds of straight muscle on me it would seem the odds were definitely _not_ in my favor.

We came around a large oak tree behind which I could faintly make out the mouth of a small cave. The Capitol created moonlight was just enough to find the entrance but not enough to make out anything else. _Whatever happens, it won't be on camera_ my mind thought and somehow that thought gave me pause. I thought of my mother and my little sister Dazzle back home, would they even miss me once my cannon fired? Would I just be another embarrassment to my district? I could imagine Cashmere drumming her nails in irritation at yet another wasted year mentoring another kid all shine and no substance. Maybe next year she'd get one who wasn't coming home without a box around them.

No doubt there would be sponsors disappointed, my odds being officially 7-1. Maybe I wasn't the best bet (Cato was) but hell, I wasn't exactly the dark horse of the group either. No, that honor probably went to their pair from District Seven who I managed to eliminate within three minutes of each other in the first moments of the Bloodbath. "Lucky Sevens" Marvel said and we laughed. But to give the devil her due, Clove had gotten the first kill with the District Nine boy.

Perhaps I was kidding myself and all of Panem would cheer to see my last moments of bleeding out, interspersed between Caesar Flickerman's glitzy advertisements for Smile White and cheerful jingles for the Capitol's newest shade of SkyLiner. But then again, in more intimate moments Seneca had told me there were specific "blind spots" in the arena, places that even the mentors and Gamemakers couldn't see or even hear everything going on, ones that few tributes would be likely to stumble upon. Of course I knew where these were and then I realized with some trepidation somehow I wasn't the only one with this knowledge, at least of one of these locations.

I had just enough time to wonder how Cato had figured this out when my chain of thought was immediately broken by the feeling of my body being lifted suddenly off the ground. The next thing I knew the wind was leaving my lungs and my knife escaped my grip just as my back slammed into an unyielding stone surface. Still struggling to get my breath, I realized my feet were dangling several inches off the ground and I was losing oxygen fast. Looking up, my eyes met Cato's and even in the dim moonlight I could see a feral anger that left me terrified.

"So just tell me one thing, District One…"

As if his nonchalant tone of voice wasn't enough to frighten me, the cold steel edge of a deadly sharp hunting knife started to trace across my abdomen. The same one I'd used to kill the District Eight girl just yesterday. I didn't even remember her name now anymore than Cato likely would mine. The irony of the situation was not lost on me.

His voice practically flooded my being, commanding my attention.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"That you and Marvel would just run off into the sunset without me?"

"That your silly laugh and pretty face would somehow save you from the others?"

_He thinks I'm pretty_ I smiled inwardly, but then I stopped myself. Gods, how could I be so shallow at a moment like this? I'm about to die and I'm thrilled to get a compliment? What the fuck? Where the hell had all my years of training gone?

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear…."

I saw Cato's free hand effortlessly slide the knife back somewhere on his person, realizing his intentions a second too late as I braced for it. The pain came hot and sharp across my cheek anyway as stars danced across my already hazy vision and a faintly metallic taste registered against my tongue.

"I asked you a damn question Glimmer and you'd better answer me! " he screamed at me, my body shaking limply in his grasp, still pinned against the stone.

I remembered what Seneca had said and done and steeled myself for the worst.

_Nothing worse can happen to me in the Arena than I've already endured._

_I'm very prepared_ my mind lied but it was then and there I realized I truly did not want to die. And with that realization, the last of my Career training fled me, leaving only a scared sixteen-year-old girl who wanted to go home.

"I fucked up, ok? I screwed up. I thought I could do it and I couldn't. I'm sorry, ok? Just get it over with and make it quick. Do whatever you have to, I can't take it back now."

Tears squeezed out from my eyes before I could even feel embarrassed by them as I choked out my reply. Yet I could see a moment of confusion flash across Cato's face.

"Marvel put you up to this?"

The truth was, yes, a little. We'd had a few discussions about strategy and maybe even a couple of wild ideas that we could consider. But I still had the presence of mind to give a shit about my partner; even if I wasn't 100% sure he'd do the same for me.

So I did what came naturally.

I lied.

"No, no, gods no! He'd be furious with me right now if he knew! To come all this way and screw it up for him? I'd never do that!"

Well that part was true. I hadn't planned on this particular outcome….

I felt Cato's hold loosen ever so slightly on my neck as I slid down against the cave wall a few inches. I still couldn't feel the ground beneath me but I noticed now his eyes were level with mine and he no longer glared up at me with ferocity. No, his expression had been replaced with an almost clinical gaze, one that said clearly he could skin me from hair to toenail without so much as an ounce of emotion about it. I held my breath, waiting for his decision. Life? Or death? I couldn't so much as fathom his thoughts.

"What I don't get is why. Why did you hesitate Glimmer? You're a trained killer. I saw flip out when you yelled at that kid from Six. And kill three other tributes after him without a second thought."

I truthfully had no answer. Or at least an answer I wasn't ashamed of. I felt a heat rising in my temples and flushing my cheeks that I could only pray wasn't visible. I stared back into the endless ocean that was Cato's eyes without speaking, hoping for some sort of absolution. But I knew one wasn't forthcoming. All I had at this point was the truth, the last refuge of the truly helpless, and now I was one of that number. For one of the few times I could remember in my soon to be too short life, I decided to tell the truth.

"I couldn't do it. Not to you. I don't know why …." my voice trailed off. I stared down at the ground below me; to the shiny knife I'd dropped what seemed an eternity ago. It shone back in the light tauntingly, inches and yet miles away from being any help to me. All I could do now was wait.

"Lucky for you, that was the right answer"

And before I knew it, Cato's mouth was on mine and his hands were twisting in my hair. His reaction took me completely by surprise but my own did as well, for rising under my skin was a sudden desire for this deadly beast that nothing on Panem could quell.

I forgot in an instant my fear, probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

We hit the ground together hard, the impact dazing me as the world spun around crazily. Maybe he was going to kill me after all. Perhaps I should have kept my wits about me before succumbing to his charms. I noticed my knife was only a few feet away-the same exact moment Cato did.

My eyes must have betrayed me! _Damn I hope I don't pay for that._

"Tsk tsk, you won't be needing that" he said, brushing it aside with one wide swat of his hand, pinning me from the waist down with his greater weight. I looked up at him knowing exactly what he seemed to have in mind. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Fighting would prove deadly, I knew that. I'd flirted with him like crazy the entire time during training, what exactly did I think would happen anyway?

You could only dangle meat in front of a starving animal but for so long…

"Look at me"

There was something commanding in Cato's voice I could not ignore and I opened my eyes in surprise, my gaze met by his. He looked down at me trapped helplessly beneath him suddenly with a conflicted expression I couldn't fathom.

"Is this what you want?" he said, his blue eyes searching mine intently.

_I have a_ _choice?_ My mind wondered incredulously

"What….what do you mean?" I stuttered in reply.

"I mean, did you ever intend to sleep with me or is this all just an act?" he replied matter-of-factly. Calm, collected Cato was a lot more frightening than angry killer Cato, though I couldn't rationally understand why. I considered my words carefully, especially in light of the fact he could have snapped my neck without any trouble at this point.

_Boy I'd bet the viewers of Panem wish they could see __**this**_Ithought wryly

"It's not an act. I just didn't exactly picture us ending up this way"

"What did you picture Glimmer?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Something other than begging for my life in a dirty cave comes to mind"

I regretted my arrogant, foolish words as soon as they left my mouth but oddly enough, Cato didn't get angry. He seemed if anything embarrassed for a moment. Looking around, he seemed convinced finally that no one would discover us and that we were, indeed, alone. He shifted his weight back off of me, and what he did next took me most by surprise. Extending a hand to me, he pulled me back up to my feet, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Let's start over" he simply said, giving me a dazzling smile. I cursed myself but inwardly, my heart swooned. There was just something about this boy I had to have.

It would likely be the death of me too. _Just not tonight. _

"Ok" I said tentatively, not sure really what to do next. This was unexpected.

"Hi….I'm Cato, from District Two. And you are?" he said, feigning ignorance.

"I am Glimmer, this year's tribute from District One and future Victor"

He laughed, but it wasn't a cruel laughter this time. More of an amused one.

"Oooooh….confidence! I like that in a woman"

"You know what else I like in you?" he continued, a devilish grin on his face.

"I have no idea" I replied, not really sure where this conversation was going. It was definitely heading in a better direction than it had been fifteen short minutes ago, that much I knew. I could also tell as he pressed up against me that killing me was now likely the farthest thing from his head, at least the one he was thinking with.

"Me" he said, winking, putting his hands on my waist, and pulling me closer.

It was my turn to laugh but it came out as more of a giggle. This guy had the lamest come-on lines I'd ever heard—worse than Marvel's even-but somehow, they seemed endearing still. For the briefest of moments, I forgot we were fighting for our lives in an Arena where no doubt one of us wasn't coming out. No, all there was at that point in time was two infatuated, horny teenagers. Were things different, we'd be going out for popcorn and a movie somewhere.

And that was the world I decided I would live in, at least for a little while.

"Well then, let's do something about that" I replied smiling, putting my hands on his shoulders, leaning in to share a kiss that I'd only been able to idly dream and wonder about up until then.

_Carpe diem._ Hell, I was likely going to die anyway.

Might as well be with no regrets.

\


	2. Marvel

Chapter Two

I would live after all, though I didn't realize at the time just how lucky I was to do so…

We made our way back to the camp after a few hours, Marvel still awake at his post, obviously exhausted. He seemed relieved to see me and I felt likewise, though what I felt most at this point was confused. Confused how I could so easily risk my life and my district partner's as well because of a silly infatuation that might wind up killing us both rather than saving us as I'd hoped.

Under the pretense of our "conversation", Cato rudely informed him that it was decided I had not been living up to my end of the bargain pulling equal weight with the other Careers and so I was going to take watch over until daybreak. I didn't argue…the silence would give me space to sort out my feelings and figure out just where the hell I stood with everything.

I walked over to the base of the giant tree where Marvel was still leaning, twirling the haft of his spear every few seconds out of either sheer boredom or irritation. He stopped as I leaned up against it next to him, offering the weapon to me. I shook my head.

"I suck with a spear, you know that." pushing it away. "I have my bow & arrows" I continued, unwrapping them from within my sleeping bag where I had kept them hidden.

"You suck worse with those Glim" he quipped back and I laughed half-heartedly. Ok, he was right. My first weapon of choice was a set of curved handled blades, known as mezzalunas. I had also been trained to use a crossbow and a rapier, unable to properly wield a much heavier broadsword as Cato could. Neither of my favored weapons had been available at the Games this year. But thanks to Seneca, a marvelous pair of mezzalunas had found its way inside the Cornucopia to be surrendered up to my tender mercies. Yet much as I loved them, I also realized these weren't the smartest weapons for range or defending your camp from a girl stuck up a tree ten yards above you. Clove seemed to have cornered the market on each and every knife in a five-mile radius, leaving me with the leftover weapons. Fortunately for me, these had included the set of curved knives I had on my person-but only because the wily little bitch couldn't figure out how to throw them.

Well, correction, I had _part_ of a set…the other was on the floor of a cave somewhere to the east of here. I made a mental note to go looking for it in the morning once the group was rid of Katniss and able to go hunting again. Lost in my thoughts I didn't immediately notice Marvel staring at me in the firelight, his eyes narrowing. He tapped his cheek and I reflexively touched my own, darkening and purple, now realizing what he saw.

"It's nothing really" I said but he just kept staring…

"Seriously, don't worry about me! I can take care of myself" I finally snapped. I instantly regretted my words but not before they were met by stony silence as Marvel stomped off, ostensibly to sleep.

I could be such a bitch sometimes.

The night continued uneventfully, or at least as far as I could tell it was. Watch duty was incredibly boring and I found myself nodding off every so often. Though I desperately wanted to sleep, I didn't allow myself the luxury, even though in the back of my mind I really wondered how the heck Katniss was planning on getting past us alive. But I wasn't going to take the chance of pissing Cato off to find out.

Stupid girl. I hated her so much. If it wasn't for her, I'd be sleeping curled up in Cato's arms in a warm sleeping bag and not propped up against this uncomfortable old tree. I leaned slightly further back against the trunk, waiting for the sunrise just peeking across the hill. Suddenly I felt something strange behind me. Vibration? From what? I looked up just as a fleck of tree bark fell into my eye and while I reached up to rub it out, all hell broke loose.

Clove was the first on her feet, and she wasted no time grabbing Cato by the arm and pulling him awake. I heard from behind me TO THE LAKE! GET TO THE LAKE! then suddenly a dozen….maybe more?...needles shot through my clothing simultaneously injecting what had to be pure acid into the skin beneath. Still unable to fully see from the sawdust in my left eye, I tripped, falling down over the now empty sleeping bag that Clove had occupied. I had no idea which direction to go to, for the voices now seemed to be arising from the ground itself and my entire body felt like pirhanas were feeding on me down to the very bone. Nothing I had ever undergone in Career training prepared me for this kind of pain.

Somewhere amongst the screams which I vaguely recognized as my own I realized someone was trying to get to me. And it was in that same instant I realized someone ELSE was trying to get on TOP of me while I was fighting to get back up. I fell down once more, winded by the sudden weight of a girl a little smaller than myself struggling to break the quiver of arrows off my back. Still stunned by the impact, I crawled forward only to feel something sharp….a rock?...strike my hand and I dropped the bow, howling in pain. Beside me I heard an equally horrible yell and the unmistakeable wet, gurgling sound of someone's guts being pierced by something sharp and awful as the incessant buzzing continued ringing in my ears along with my screams.

The last thing I remembered hearing was a cannon and my consciousness left me as I vaguely wondered if it had been my own.

Three days passed before I would open my eyes again, this time to a splitting headache and swelling in my joints that would make even Effie Trinket consider offing herself just to get it over with. My vision was fuzzy but after a few moments I was able to focus enough to scoot back against the wall and get my bearings. It was mercifully cool and dark and I could see daylight outside of whatever structure I was in now. I realized we had come back inside the Cornucopia.

"Look, it's Sleeping Beauty" I heard a familiar voice taunt, and I turned to see Marvel smirking at me. I couldn't remember a time when I was so happy to see someone.

"and I guess that makes you Prince Charming huh?" I replied smiling.

The action made my face hurt like hell though and I instantly regretted the action, supressing a moan of pain instead

"Process of elimination, oh Princess of Panem. You should see yourself" he winked.

_No, no thanks_ I thought. Judging by the swelling in my fingers, I could only imagine how the rest of me looked like. My wounds were going down, covered in some combination of blue gel and what appeared to be spit up grass. _Ugh._ I looked around, my eyes finally coming to rest on a small dark haired figure sleeping across from me against the wall of the Cornucopia.

_Clove_. Of course, that would be my luck.

"Is she going to make it?" I asked Marvel softly. I had no idea where Cato was.

"Yeah. She's small, so it's gonna take the poison longer to work its way out. Sponsors sent her some anti-venom but Cato decided to split it equally between the both of you. Tracker jackers got her as badly as they got you but at least Loverboy is dead. Stung to death by Cupid's arrows I like to think" and Marvel laughed at his own joke, feeble as it was.

I laughed a little too, sighing with relief upon learning this. That was an even trade I guess.

"What about Catpiss?" I growled. I now realized she was the girl who had managed to not only drop the nest on us, but had wound up busting up my right hand in the process. I had a good inkling two of my fingers were broken and this was definitely going to put a cramp in my style trying to survive, much less killing any other tributes. I would have to rely on my skill with the one remaining mezzaluna I had and that with my non-dominant hand. This thought only served to darken my mood as I awaited his reply.

"She's dead too. Killed her myself" he answered, not without some pride. I could see now my fellow Career was chewing on some sort of leaves and spitting them into a pot while we spoke. My mind made the connection between this and the poultice on my stings and I suddenly felt ashamed at my ingratitude for not acknowledging him. I had pretty much given him about as much afterthough as one would give an Avox. Sure maybe I hadn't wanted his help…but in the end, I had desperately needed it.

"Thank you" I said simply, raising myself up onto my elbows in an attempt to sit up. The effort was monumental but I knew I couldn't be seen as weak much longer lest I lose whatever sponsors I had left by now. I had Games to win still.

"For what?" Marvel asked, cocking an eye at me. "For killing Katniss? I'm sure you would have done the same for me. But I don't think Clovey's gonna be so happy she missed out on the fun when she wakes up though"

"No, not just that" I whispered, hoping the cameras wouldn't hear. " I'm sorry I've always treated you like…well, like crap."

"Wow, you must be ill Glimmer!" He laughed. "But hey, apology accepted"

Sadly, that was the last meaningful conversation I would ever get to have with my childhood friend and district partner.


	3. Clove

BTW I do not hate Clove as a character, or Clato fans, I just tried to write Clove the way I saw her character in the books and in the movie. She's a self-reliant psychopath but there's nothing wrong with that. It's what she was raised to be and she's good at it. In my storyline Cato cares for her as a close friend and little sister of sorts only but Glimmer doesn't figure that out until it's almost too late to let her jealousy go. Onward….

Chapter 3: Clove

I wrapped up what would be my last meaningful conversation with Marvel just as Cato returned with the District Three boy in tow. Apparently Nathan, the District Three tribute, was a genius with electronics…explosives especially and had figured out a way to protect our supplies without us having to rotate out boring guard duty doing it. After about four hours of digging up this and moving around that, we supposedly had a safely protected stash that would blow anyone poaching off of it sky high.

It was about this time that Clove came to, and from the sounds of it, she was not a happy camper either. I decided it best to just linger around outside, watching Nathan rewire all the mines we had stood upon earlier into a complex and deadly network around us. He seemed nervous while I watched…something I definitely didn't want him to be while connecting explosives!…but I had no idea how to make the kind of small talk that would make him feel more comfortable either. My only ideas were pretty much all lame variations of the same theme: _Hey, thanks for all your help. Sorry we have to kill you soon…. _

No, I thought better of it and just smiled watching him, handing him various wires and tools to expedite the process as asked. I almost think I creeped the poor boy out worse by helping him, but to his credit, Nathan finished the job without blowing either of us to smithereens. Seeing as I was the closest person to him, he motioned me over to where he stood and began to explain the pattern he had chosen to allow us safe passage back and forth over the mines. It was actually pretty creative, being based on a simple geometric layout of the Cornucopia itself and it only took me a few minutes to get it down pat. I went back towards the horn to go get the others and try to teach it to them quickly. Partially to help the kid take a much needed bathroom break but more to check out what was going on with Clove and Cato since I hadn't heard a peep from them. I had a feeling she was playing the "poor me" card more than necessary and seeing as she didn't care much about what her sponsors thought of her, she'd have no motivation to try to buck up and tough it out while Cato was around.

My fears were not unfounded when I passed under the overhang of the Cornucopia, for there was Clove sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest, leaning against Cato's and rocking back and forth as if in pain. She gave me a look which said "back off bitch" that I summarily ignored, dismissing her in much the way I did anyone who didn't merit my notice. I strode over to Cato who was now looking up at me sheepishly and bending down ever so slightly, addressed him and Clove together in the most patronizing voice possible.

"I'm so glad you're ok Clove. Don't forget we owe Marvel a big thanks for taking care of District Twelve for everyone too"

Though I didn't exactly realize it at the time, this would prove not the best thing to say to either of them. Clove's eyes narrowed in anger, having missed out on Katniss who was "her kill" and Cato's expression remained neutral but behind his gaze was a simmering jealousy of my district partner that I wouldn't find out was there until much, much later.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty they say.

Thinking nothing of it, I continued over to the opposite side of the wall and plopped down next to Marvel who promptly presented me with his ever-present pot of leaves. Ugh.

"You know the drill Sunshine. Time to change the baby…"

Reluctantly, I held out my arms and rolled up my pants legs as well as the bottom of my shirt where I had gotten the worst of it. The old poultice/gel combo had dried out under the bandages wrapped around me and stopped drawing out the pus still in various blisters over my body. Therefore I was in need of repeat applications. While I wasn't wild about the consistency or the contents, I had to admit the salve was working well to reduce the swelling still under my skin in about a dozen different places including worst of all, the three on my face. I stopped him just long enough to nod to Clove who was watching me with obvious disdain, no doubt due to the fact I was covered in blobs of green chutney just about everywhere.

"You should save some for Clove…she got stung worse than I did"

Clove snorted in reply, rolling her eyes upwards and shook her head.

"No way I'm putting green grass and Marvel spit on my skin. Probably fall off!" she laughed, nudging Cato in the process with her elbow. He laughed just enough to humor her but I could tell by his expression he didn't' exactly agree either.

"S'ok, your loss. It really does help but hey, more for me" and I turned away from her, anger flushing my cheeks. How the hell did Cato put up with her snarky, nasty attitude all the time? I just didn't get the allure. Comparing her to myself was like choosing between a street urchin with a chip on her shoulder and a beauty queen who could charm the glitter right off Ceasar Flickerman's suit. I mean, come on. Really?

Men could be so dumb sometimes

The next day passed also relatively uneventfully, this time only one tribute's cannon going off, though from what cause we were uncertain. It was the boy from Nine. Our biggest remaining threat was Thresh, the District Eleven boy, and we were certain his partner the little girl was still around as well. I wasn't particularly worried about either her or the ginger haired tribute from District Five…Marissa I think she was called…but to Clove's mind, this was definitely a HOT topic. No sooner than we had gotten together as a group once again to go hunting tributes than she decided we were going to target the District Eleven girl and kill her.

Something in the back of my brain said _this is a very bad idea_. I wish I had listened.

Marvel set some snares and we waited patiently, but we didn't have to wait long.

We wound up catching her not too far from our camp, ostensibly to figure out the pattern to the mines by watching us. It made sense…she was so little her weight wouldn't likely disturb them as easily and she'd probably take so little food as to not be noticed. We were over a week into the Games and starvation was likely a very real threat to those not in our group. I was the first around the bend to come face to face with her, caught upside down and dangling by a foot about ten feet off the ground and fighting like mad to free herself. Thresh appeared nowhere to be found, which surprised me greatly. I had assumed they were a team.

Perhaps he realized four-to-one were not very good odds after all should he confront us, but the thought didn't comfort me very much. I sensed he was nearby somewhere.

Rue stopped struggling as soon as she saw me, her brown eyes growing wide with terror as I approached. I had the sole mezzaluna in my free hand, a backpack carelessly slung over my other shoulder. I could tell she hoped for mercy by her expression, it was in her eyes. The very same look I'd seen on the District Eight girl I'd killed and laughed about. Only this time even to my mind, she was too young. There was no honor to a Career to brag about killing a twelve year old girl who weighed eighty lbs soaking wet. I'd seen housecats probably bigger than her.

_Please Glimmer _ her lips mouthed silently. _You don't have to do this…_

Truth to tell, I didn't want to. And I wasn't going to. The fact she even knew my name made it so much worse.

But just as I turned around, there was Clove. And Cato. And Marvel. I could tell by his expression he was perplexed on what to do as well. But Clove decided the matter for us both. Pushing me out of the way, she produced a set of knives from her vest and began waiving them in front of the helpless child.

"A piñata? Just for me? Glim, you shouldn't have! Thanks so much!"

I closed my eyes at that moment, partially because I was pissed at Clove using a nickname only my friends were allowed to use, and equally because I was unable to look at what Clove was doing. She had taken each of the knives and began slashing the little girl's danging arms with them and the screams went straight from pitiful to blood curdling. But I remembered I couldn't act as if it affected me…no doubt there were sponsors at the Capitol this very minute taking bets on us still, on THIS even and my continued survival depended on their good graces. Cashmere and Gloss both had warned me that keeping sponsors on your side by appearing strong was the key to getting much needed food at the bitter end. That was, IF you made it that far.

I had every intention of making it that far. I forced myself to look.

Before me the poor thing was beginning to bleed out, her arms covered in rivulets of blood where the knives had opened up gaping mouths of bright pink flesh every few inches that contrasted sharply with the dark creamy brown of her skin. Clove then switched over to a larger blade, a hunting knife she had hidden in her boot, poking large holes in the girl's stomach that slowly squeezed out contents better left unsaid. Cato just stared smirking, quietly watching Clove have her fun. I noticed with some disdain he wasn't even really on guard for the others who might come to Rue's rescue. Perhaps he knew what I didn't. No one would come.

Marvel just looked supremely bored. I'd seen that expression a dozen times or more in Academy during image class.

"Awwww look….no candy? There's no prize inside this one!"

Clove kept laughing maniacally as if it was the funniest joke in the world. After collecting herself from hysteria after another minute or so, she stopped stabbing the dangling tribute before her just as a raspy noise came from deep within the girl's chest. Clove had no doubt surmised the obvious by then.

"Guess it's time to cut down the toy. Party's over…"

And still laughing, she swung high, severing the rope that had propelled the girl from District Eleven above the ground and into her death. Her body fell unceremoniously into a heap on top of the forest floor, and Clove kicked some leaves over her. A cannon boomed almost immediately from somewhere nearby, marking the end of her short life.

From somewhere else nearby, another District Eleven soul watched and waited.

And planned.


	4. Seneca

While Thresh waited, and watched, and planned deep in the woods of the Arena below, another waited, and watched and planned from far above.

He had noted this year with a much greater than normal interest about where exactly the tributes were, who the Capitol's favorites and where the sponsors were placing their bets. The Career group this year had enjoyed lackluster support, being overshadowed in the first crucial few days by the Capitol's fascination with the "Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve." The Katniss Braid had been seen for a time on nearly every girl & woman alike watching the broadcast, complimented by an overabundance of bright red dresses and men favoring shiny black scaled suits and jackets. They had even sold t-shirts for a time, available with holographic interchanging pictures of the two lovers, the Parade and Interview versions both selling out. They were considered collectors items and souveniers now that the troublesome two were both dead, a tragic Romeo and Juliet pairing which had affected greatly the sponsorship balance of the remaining tributes going into the Seventy-Forth annual event.

While in earlier years Seneca Crane might have found this silly, even slightly amusing, this year he had a very personal interest in who won. So far she had made it to the final seven, though barely. He had realized with horror only too late that he had failed to warn this young lady of *all* the dangers of the arena, their time being limited to what he could blackmail Cashmere into agreeing to. She was quite the Capitol favorite and unlike her equally beautiful and haughty brother, was tasked with returning quite often for the onerous duties reserved for the most popular of victors. Gloss of course, he had no such influence over, and no doubt would have had quite an issue with the seeming abuse of this power as Head Gamemaker, given that he was tasked with getting Marvel home alive.

And there was another, more selfish reason he hadn't been quite able to communicate all the secrets he should have to ensure Glimmer's survival. He just plain hadn't taken the time. No, his time had been spent reveling in the annual enjoyment of another young and uncomplicated soul from the Districts, one who wasn't painted in garish colors and implanted with innumerable stones, a girl whose world had what his lacked…depth. Reality. A meaningful existence.

Sure, District One wasn't by any means the grittiest of places to choose a tribute from, but Seneca had found that they produced the most beautiful of children, ones which most often fulfilled his personal preference for those fair of hair and eye. This year would prove no different and as hoped, the young lady seemed willing to entertain his company and to keep their secret. Most of these girls had perished, which was to be expected. Only Amethyst and Cashmere had not and he had suffered constant trouble from both of them.

This time was different though. He didn't want Glimmer to die. There was something in her spirit he had seen, an innate insecurity he found charming, one carefully hidden under a veneer of arrogance—overconfidence even. He feared that overconfidence would be the death of her too. As Head Gamemaker, he now knew were she to survive, he could keep his secrets another way and have her as well. For unknown to Glimmer, the final physical required of every tribute on the final day of training had revealed an unusual finding. One that Seneca had abused every ounce of his power and position to conceal, and nearly a week now to consider.

She was pregnant. And not by Marvel or Cato either.

He closed his eyes, steepling his hands together lost in thought, the topographical display spanning out under the vast glass surface before him. Technicians buzzed around with constant reports and monitoring of the tributes, programming the creation and placement of new hazards and the movement of old, known ones.

At first the news of his likely brief fatherhood had been a minor inconvenience, a tidbit of knowledge that troubled him no more than knowing a container of milk had spoiled a few days early. He had tried not to think of it. He justified his feelings with the thought that an equal trade had been brokered between them, one that had existed unspoken but still known between many young girls before this one-Cashmere included- even back when he was only an Assistant Gamemaker. The benefit of a little of his knowledge in exchange for their uncomplicated company.

Normally the unfair advantage worked for the tributes for a time but ultimately only great skill or great luck would provide the winner and the secrets died with them. This did not trouble Seneca's conscience. After all, he had kept his end of the bargain. They probably had lived longer than they would have otherwise and life-at least for him-went on.

Yet something was different this time. As the days passed and he watched Glimmer from above, both in her unfeigned concern for her district partner Marvel and obviously unbridled lust for Cato, he felt a new emotion twinge in his otherwise stoic heart. It would blossom and bloom and tear his stomach up like a three day bout of food poisoning when he recognized it for what it was.

Jealousy. Pure and simple.

He was jealous. Just as jealous as Marvel was, while watching Cato laugh and giggle with the unrequited object of affections, relegated forever to the friend zone of a close confidant but nothing more? No, it was far more than that. As jealous as Clove watching her silent crush grow protective and even caring of a girl he had only met a few weeks ago and that with the intention to kill? No, her pangs of envy were but mere puppy love compared to the gut-wrenching, empty hollowness Seneca began to feel as the days passed and he watched the girl he accidentally fallen for….no, now the mother of his child even…try to survive and live another day, another fragile little life clinging to her own.

For the first time in his perfectly shallow soul, Seneca Crane felt something. A conscience. He felt almost sorry for what he'd done to Glimmer.

He'd find a way to make it right.

The melodious tones of a bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the panoramic view of the Arena's terrain below. A large heat signal had been detected and he heard the horrible reality seconds before he saw it.

The front of the Cornucopia and all the supplies therein imploded, a concussive blast radiating for nearly a half mile in the woods surrounding it. Supplies and the remains of the District Three boy flew simultaneously away from the explosion, masking the noise of his cannon to the remaining tributes below. Immediately six faces flashed on the large view screen in front of him, grouped accordingly into three smaller screens.

The Careers were just returning from Clove's bloody execution of Rue (which had upped viewership ratings nearly thirty percent, a fact which Seneca had to admit was a nice byproduct of an otherwise boring three days) on one, the other two split between Finch gorging herself in hiding from the bag of apples she had stolen, and Thresh heading for the hills away from the smoldering ruins where the mines once had been.

His eyes narrowed in anger, watching the District Eleven boy fleeing with his ill-gotten gains. The loss of the supplies here would prove devastating to Glimmer and her allies, not only because of the lack of food but the fact that the shortage would only serve to turn the Careers against one another sooner rather than later now. He figured Marvel would likely die first, as he was the biggest threat to Cato.

_And a former rival for Glimmer, though he doesn't know it_…

After another day or so, the District Two boy would be forced to narrow it down to Clove or Glimmer. Most likely he would just wander away long enough to hope that Clove would murder her, relieving him of the burden of doing it himself. At which point he would turn on Clove under the guise of revenge and go home a Victor. It was a nice, tidy little plan and Seneca believed no doubt the other three Careers suspected this chain of events as well. They were too smart not to, even if they were ultimately powerless to stop it.

And this was where he had to intervene. Seneca knew he would have to develop a plan, one that would allow Cato the illusion of going home without having to kill Glimmer. Heck, he didn't even care if it was Marvel, only that one way or another, he had to get her out of that Arena alive. Most likely that would require an ally, someone who could keep watch over her and fight alongside until the Game was over and he could announce the results he had in mind.

For this, he had an idea.


	5. Thresh's Revenge

Heat rolled over Thresh's back as he dropped to the ground, waves of shrapnel and debris flying overhead. The smell of burnt hair and flesh filled his nostrils. A boot from the District Three kid, or what was left of him, landed in the grass nearby still attached to part of a khaki pants leg. He smiled wryly upon seeing it.

_Just as well_. _Little traitor had it coming siding with the Careers_

The Careers. The reason he was here after all. All four of them had to die.

Marvel, because he stood by and did nothing while Rue suffered

Clove, for everything she'd done killing Rue.

Cato, for he stood between Thresh and going back a Victor to District Eleven

And Glimmer, because he wanted Cato to helplessly watch the murder of someone he cared about just before he died.

Thresh knew he couldn't take them all on at once, but the loss of the supplies coupled with Cato's horrible temper and the already smoldering distrust between Clove and Glimmer would hopefully serve to incite a civil war amongst the happy bunch. It would serve to make his job easier over the days to come. Divide and conquer. He watched as four figures bounded into view, and pulling out a strip of jerky from the bag of food he was able to snatch intact, began to patiently chew as they approached. He steadied his hand.

Marvel he wasn't worried about because he was going to die in a matter of minutes…

Cato was the first to really register exactly WHAT the blast meant to their supplies and therefore continued survival, his face twisted in a mask of absolute hellish rage as he yelled at the others to follow him. Billowing smoke rose towards the sky and the surface of the lake next to the Cornucopia was littered with tiny grey flecks of ash.

"Nathan? NATHAN!" Glimmer called out, her voice getting raspy with the choking smoke still hanging thickly in the air.

"NATHAN WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

"Who the fuck is Nathan?" Cato roared, spinning around to face her.

"He's the District Three boy. You know…the one YOU asked to set the mines?" She retorted hotly, unable to disguise a tone of disgust. Cato hadn't even bothered to know the tribute's name. The expression which crossed his face frightened her but whatever thought he had, Cato pushed it under for now, pulling Glimmer along by the arm up and over the branches and leaves of the forest floor as they raced towards the clearing. Clove sped past them, lighter on her feet, a gleam of feral anticipation lighting up her eyes and Marvel followed close behind, his spear in hand racing towards the front of what had once been the great Cornucopia.

When they arrived, all that was left was a gaping hole three feet deep and easily twenty feet wide. Two thirds of the steel structure was gone with only about a ten foot section of wall still attached to the very back portion of the funnel being left.

There was no longer any shelter.

There was no longer any food.

They were probably the laughingstock of all of Panem now with this loss.

Cato ranted and raved at everything around him, throwing blackened chunks of what was once their camp in nameless fury at the lake beyond. Clove began randomly kicking over burnt shapes in the hopes of finding something, anything at all of value. Glimmer suddenly felt ill, a wave of nausea working through her system from the sickly sweet smell that was everywhere. It radiated especially strongly from the remaining side wall of the Cornucopia. It was still wet when Glimmer brushed up against it. Only too late did she realize why and revulsion swept over her as she began to violently retch the precious few things she'd eaten in the past twenty-four hours.

"No stomach for this huh, Glitter?" Clove quipped, obviously taking pleasure in her companions' weakness seeing so much gore.

"Shut the fuck up Clove…"

The deep voice came from behind and Glimmer caught Clove's small frame shiver involuntarily upon hearing it. She became quiet though, stepping back from where Glimmer was now dry heaving, her world spinning and her mouth tasting of bile.

Just as she felt strong enough to stand, a troubling thought crossed Glimmer's mind

_Where is Marvel? _

Being careful not to touch the wall beside her, Glimmer stood up, withdrawing the mezzaluna she had with the one good hand from its' holster, the injured one clutching her still-aching stomach. She could see Marvel's blond head turn, his body moving in the distance. But something was wrong with the angle.

He was falling

She began running

Nothing else existed

Glimmer arrived seconds too late, the haft of a spear protruding from her district partner's ribs. Dark red stains grew around the outside of his olive green jacket and the shirt underneath, a macabre flower with petals flowing out in all directions. Blood seeped from his mouth and she could hear him moaning, a pitiful choking sound that chilled her soul. She knew pulling the spear, given its location in his left lung near his heart would not help. If anything it would take what little time he had away by exsanguination.

Marvel knew it too. He could tell by Glimmer's expression there was no hope. It didn't matter. Actually, he was oddly calm given the circumstances. He swore he could still smell the tuberose and gardenia perfume that Glimmer had learned to make as an apprentice perfumer just this past winter, still faintly in her hair and on her clothes as she got closer. It reminded him of home and he closed his eyes, savoring the memory as his thoughts grew fuzzy.

"No no no NO….wake up Marvel! WAKE UP!" The blurry girl above was shaking them both, rousing him from the unconsciousness he knew instinctively he would never leave once entered. Marvel opened up his eyes just enough to attempt a smile at the frantic girl with fishtail braids staring at him.

"It's ok Dimmer, 'tis but a flesh wound."

"I'll be ok. Please don't cry…" he managed weakly, using an old but endearing nickname he'd made up for her when they were eight. Tears were gathering at the corner of Glimmer's eyes but she remembered, he could tell that much. She tried valiantly to smile, to feign as much normalcy as she could muster in her reply.

"Dammit Grovel, don't you die on me! I'll never forgive you for it, I swear. I will send Cato into the afterlife to kick your ass, you hear me?"

He could hear the desperation of her words and it touched him.

Glimmer glanced down at the pool of blood seeping through. There was no time left. She knelt down sobbing, covering his body with hers from the inevitable hovercraft she knew would be coming.

_If they can't see him, he can't be dead _

But it was futile and she knew it. He placed his lips to her ear, speaking one final sentence. Though neither of them knew it, the memory of these words would keep her alive many times throughout the years to come. For while Marvel's nightmare as a puppet of the Capitol was about to end, Glimmer's was only beginning.

"Promise me you'll live for me Glim" he whispered as a rattle began to form in his throat

She nodded mutely, no words in reply. They both knew without them she understood.

"Every…. breath….you… get …" he wheezed

_One last decisive action_ he could hear his mentor Gloss say.

_Every true warrior when facing death should be able to carry out one final decision._

He had saved it for this.

Marvel willed his lungs to make one final swell before drowning

"….will be one I got to have as well."

The cannon fired.

And he was gone.


	6. Finch's Spark

_**Hi…sorry for the delay in chapters. I wanted to get the story moved forward to the final showdown and how the televised portion of the Games winds up without a known Victor at first but felt I had to explain in realistic terms just exactly how everyone left meets their demise. Glato fans will not be disappointed in the future chapters or eventual storyline. These next chapters will address our Final Four's slow descent into madness and the twist at the end that no one sees coming. (Hint: it's NOT mutual suicide Katniss-style, or berries, or two Victors mutually allowing to win or anything easy like that either. It's way more twisted than that folks, in the way only reality TV would be for the Capitol)**_

_**Disclaimer: not my characters or my story. Please review & enjoy. Reviews increase my writing free-time. Thanks for all the love so far. : **_

_No. No, this can't be real. _

_Marvel, wake up. Stop kidding dammit. _

I start shaking him….hard…just as I feel the wind at my back and the swirling of leaves around me._ A hovercraft. _Gods, NO! They're already here for him, medics waiting to pronounce him dead, doctors who will kill him anyway if he isn't already.

_If they can't see him, they can't take…_

Glimmer's thoughts were cut short as two strong hands hoisted her up and off Marvel's lifeless body. Cato drug her several feet back, kicking and screaming as Clove worked quickly, rummaging through the dead Career's pockets and stripping him of a backpack, a hunting knife and a small black pouch. Before the hovercraft descended, she removed the spear still piercing his lung, backing hurriedly away as a metal claw reached down for the body below. In less than a minute all that was left of Marvel was a memory and the rather small inventory of supplies Clove had managed to salvage.

Convinced that it was finally safe to let her go, Cato released his hold on Glimmer. She wasted no time turning to address Clove, anger glittering wildly in her emerald eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing, going through his stuff like that? You just don't care do you? Do you?"

She seemed upset enough to attack Clove outright and judging by the reaction in Clove's expression, Cato realized his partner would likely welcome the confrontation. He couldn't afford this, not with Thresh picking off their numbers so easily now. It was time to assert his leadership lest these two tear each other apart. He wanted them both to live as long as possible, at least for now. Figuring out what to do in the end wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment. It hadn't been for over a week.

"Glimmer, calm down. She is merely saving anything of value. He would want us to."

The suggestion made sense. It was probably the only thing that did right now. She looked at Clove, then the ground. It amounted to as much of an apology as she could manage and fortunately for once, Clove let it ride.

"Here, you might as well have it"

Clove tossed her the black pouch, keeping the knife and setting the spear aside. It was about two inches square, made of velvet with a black silk cord drawstring at the top. Glimmer opened it curiously, suspecting it to contain his district token.

The first object was a hairclip set with tiny green rhinestones, the kind a little girl would wear. She recognized it immediately as the other one was at home in a keepsake box, its mate lost for over a decade. It had been part of a set inherited from her great-grandmother, from a time before the Capitol and the Districts even existed. It was clipped shut around a faded photo, one of Marvel carrying his little half-sister Splendor on his shoulders in her school uniform. An address was written on the back, the ink still freshly dark against the curling paper.

_He never planned on making it home_ and the realization hit Glimmer like a hammer. She walked over quietly to where Clove had propped the spear against a tree trunk, a deadly resolve now replacing grief in her face. Turning heavenward, to the fake Capitol sky and the cameras she knew were broadcasting from above, a primal scream ripped from somewhere deep within Glimmer's throat. She shook the spear at the audience she knew watched all across Panem, shouting her words to all those who would hear:

"Thresh! You are DEAD! You hear me? F-cking dead!"

The Arena was eerily quiet, its silence taunting her.

"District Eleven better be preparing another box, BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

This time a mockingjay replied. Within a matter of seconds, a flock of them picked up the tune in a mimic of her anguished cry. Even the normally jaded citizens of the Capitol briefly stopped their idle chatter to listen to the chillingly human echo of Glimmer's words singing back and forth across the trees

_**I'm coming for you…..**_

_**Coming for you…..**_

_**For you**_

_**For you**_

_**For you…. **_

Cato had to admit, he was impressed. This was the fire that had sparked his interest to begin with. He had begun to believe she had lost the killing edge. Hopefully she wouldn't flip out again as she had at the Bloodbath but still. Angry, Killer Glimmer was a much better ally in their pack than the broken sobbing girl he'd seen a few minutes ago.

Even Clove was stunned at this outburst. She backed up a little, also wondering if the switch was about to flip again.

Thresh was relieved.

He smiled hearing the words of the mockingjays above. Ironically, this turn of events made Thresh quite happy. Now he needn't feel any guilt at taking out the District One girl, for she had thrown down the challenge first. It didn't change his plans any but he felt lighter knowing she would have anger and murder in her heart when they finally fought and dispatching her in front of Cato would be little more than self-defense on his part. Glimmer would likely do most of the work for him in attacking first anyway.

He traversed across the farthest reaches of the lake, taking care to remain hidden by the taller grasses and vines that fed from the water's edge. Cato and the other two wasted no time in traveling south of where he was, stopping only long enough to wash in the lake itself and refill their bottles. No doubt a sponsor had given them purification tablets, the Careers were always well supplied. He came upon the unfortunate discovery soon after not everyone else was equally lucky.

About twenty yards ahead, obscured by a cluster of trees, a figure lay half unconscious against the trunk of an ancient oak. Next to her lay a half eaten bag of apples and a small knife. Thresh crept closer, keeping an eye out for the remaining Careers in case they suddenly decided to double back to the north of the lake. After confirming they were indeed, heading south, he continued to where he could get a clear view of the other tribute before him.

There in the field lay the red haired girl, vomiting profusely…or she would have been were anything left. She was dry heaving, hiccups punctuating her attempts to stop the rampant stomach cramps that she was enduring. Thresh noticed an empty water bottle beside her and it appeared she had crawled to where she was from the lake. Without purification tablets or a fire to boil the water no doubt she had contracted some sort of dysentery from the lake's stagnant water and the consumption of the apples had only served to further dehydrate her worse. He had seen this sort of thing before back in District Eleven where starvation was a fairly regular occurrence.

It saddened him, this one. She wasn't much older than Rue. Her eyes widened in fear seeing this dark, fearsome tribute towering above her and she shook her head weakly.

"No"

"I don't want to die"

"I know. I don't want you to either, but if the others find you…."

"What others?"

She hadn't even had the presence of mind to count the cannons and Thresh realized she probably had no idea how many other tributes there even were left. It wasn't a good sign for one he remembered was so intelligent.

_Smart like a fox_ he remembered Katniss remarking to Peeta in training upon watching her

"The Careers. Three of them left. The two girls and Cato. They aren't nice"

"I'll be ok" she muttered weakly, gesturing at the small paring knife nearby.

Thresh considered leaving her alone, but dismissed the thought. He remembered vividly what Clove had done to Rue. And what she would likely do to this girl. Judging by the sunkenness of her cheeks and the swelling of her abdomen, the red haired girl was soon to die. No, as hard as it was, he'd have to end her life himself, if only out of mercy.

"What's your name Five" he asked softly

"Marissa. My friends call me Finch" she answered. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was quietly sobbing, tears squeezing out the corners. She seemed exhausted.

"Finch, look at me"

She opened her eyes, red and wet. It was gut-wrenching to behold.

"Yes?"

"The others are going to find you soon. It won't hurt, I promise."

_Is he really asking if he can kill me? How bad is it really?_ she wondered.

"But if they find you, I can't save you. I couldn't save Rue against them either"

The thought of dying terrified Finch, but through the delirium, there was also truth. She could die now, in peace and with the closest thing to a friend she'd had since coming to the Capitol. Or she could hope to simply suffer through another five or six hours of starvation, IF she was lucky enough not to be found by the other tributes first. Cato or Glimmer she could count on to dispatch her efficiently with a sword or a blade, likely laugh about it and then move on but Clove? It could take hours to die knowing her sadistic bent.

It wasn't in the end an easy decision, but at least it was her decision.

"Ok"

She looked up at Thresh who was now kneeling down by her side. He pulled her body easily atop his knees, leaning her head against his chest. Her gaze settled on the green and golden leaves in the trees above. She could hear the beating of his heart. It was oddly comforting and strong. He took a deep breath, cradling her head in his massive hands and began singing the words to a song he'd learned in the orchards as a small boy.

_All of my days I'm happy_

_Because I've always known _

_No matter how far I wander _

_I'll always find my way home _

Finch's neck snapped just as she realized that _home _was the last word she'd ever hear.

A half an hour later, in a busy District Five power plant, a mother hung herself from the rafters of an employee breakroom. No one in the Capitol knew or cared.

Just about everyone in District Five soon did.

Another spark had been set.


	7. Secrets and Shame

_**Forenote: This chapter fills in some of the backstory from Cato's POV as he gets his first awareness of how the Capitol really is and watches his idealism about it shattered. Good dose of Glato too, well, just because I love these two together. ;)**_

_**Chapter Seven- Secrets and Shame**_

"Guys, we need to head to the west. This isn't an area we really want to be in…"

Glimmer's words broke through Cato's train of thought and he looked over to a small ridge of hills that lay to the south of them. Clove ignored the comment, pushing on as before, brushing right past Glimmer who had stopped. She looked to Cato silently for confirmation as they always did. It was something that was beginning to wear on his nerves being their leader.

His instincts told him the blond girl definitely knew something he didn't. She'd been right the last two times, about both where they'd find the only edible plants and where the cameras had a blind spot in the Arena. His thoughts wandered back to their encounter there and he felt his blood rise...amongst other things…and he pushed the memory back down. Most every possible scenario he could think of ended up with Glimmer dead and him going home and for some reason, the idea wasn't nearly as enticing now as it had been stepping on the stage to volunteer three weeks ago.

"Clove….stop for a minute."

He held up his hand with a look that brooked no disagreement

"What?" she retorted. There was a serious undertone of aggression Cato did not currently appreciate.

"I mean it, stop. We need to head west"

"Why? Because the bimbo says so?"

Glimmer turned upon hearing this. She clutched her remaining mezzaluna with her good hand, the right one now swollen with two broken fingers that were slowly turning blue.

_Geez, can't these two broads just get along? What the hell!_ Cato thought. _I have to get them to calm down. _

"Glimmer, she's got a point. Is there something you need to share with the rest of the party?"

She took in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly. Saying it loudly enough for the cameras to hear, her eyes communicated there was a different truth at play.

"Thresh will just assume we headed due south the whole way. Let's surprise him and head west and double back north to the lake. We can catch him there. He's not likely to leave the only source of water and makeshift shelter anywhere for miles around."

Her suggestion had merit but Cato knew there was much more to it than that. He bent over and whispered low in her ear, where no one but she could hear.

"What's the real reason Glim?"

"Let's just say a bird told me Cato" she whispered back.

"Any chance that bird is a Crane?" he replied sarcastically

Glimmer looked frightened for a moment, but to her credit she kept her cool. She told Cato what he needed to know. Across the small ridge of hills there was a series of clefts which contained fire pits. Most were activated by motion, some by pressure. Muttations were also variously arranged along the way at intervals between. It was, in short, the most dangerous part of the arena.

To the viewers of Panem however, it looked as if they were sharing quite a fun moment alone whispering secrets and laughing while Clove stood by and watched.

Cato pulled away, satisfied he had the information he needed and walked over to Clove, whispering something in her ear as well. She did as instructed, her features breaking out into an evil grin as she pretended to envision the gruesome manner of Thresh's death which they were all now supposedly planning while actually listening to Cato explain the traps just beyond the ridge. For effect she took out a knife, caressing its' blade as she did so.

"Well why didn't you say so Glimmer?" she replied loudly, a little too cheerfully. "Let's go!"

They switched their travels to the west, walking in silence as the sky began to darken, finally setting up camp about two miles to the west of the ridge of hills. This area was unfortunately infested with tracker jackers, as both girls remembered wryly, but overall it was the safest place available for now. They scouted the available area and within about ten minutes located a small grove which did not contain any appreciable large nests overhead.

"We will have to forgo a fire, for obvious reasons" Cato remarked.

"It's gonna be so cold tonight" Glimmer noted, touching the ground with her hand. The day's sun had done little to warm the dirt under the leaves and she knew this meant the ambient temperature would drop sharply after the artificial sun went down. For all she knew, there was probably concrete under a few inches of dirt beneath them.

"Whiney baby" Clove smirked.

"Whatever." Glimmer replied. "At least I paid attention in survival class"

"Yup, and now I know why you obviously didn't get much practice with your weapons"

"Enough you two! Just shut the hell up" Cato snapped.

"If we're not going to freeze, we all gotta act like we like each other ladies. Put everyone's bags' together and I'll keep watch in the middle."

Though Clove appreciably grumbled and Glimmer rolled her eyes, his comment went unchallenged, as his leadership always did. They unrolled their sleeping bags arranged on either side of Cato's and waited for night to fall.

The Capitol's anthem played and the faces of the day's dead shone across the sky, each showing for thirty seconds the official photo taken of each tribute on their first day of training.

Marvel, District One was first.

Glimmer choked for a moment seeing his face again. He seemed so happy, smug even. He looked the way she remembered him. Arrogant and untouchable, and yet sometimes unexplicably funny and kind. Only the small curled photo in her pocket told her a different truth laid behind his false smile.

Nathan, District Three

His photo showed an intense, focused young man of promise. He probably would have been a great scientist had he not been reaped. Another total waste of life.

Marissa, District Five

The red-haired girl. Neither Cato nor Glimmer nor even Clove really recognized her. She obviously had done a good job of staying off the radar. Eventually time had run out for her. None of them were sure exactly HOW she had died. Probably of starvation or from the explosion. It wasn't like they could tell whose remains were whose at the Cornucopia.

Finally Rue, District Eleven.

A happy, smiling little girl of twelve's face flashed above them. Clove snickered to herself and Glimmer felt a twinge of sadness in her heart but said nothing as the sky went black again, now lit by the dim light of artificial starts.

Rue. Poor thing had never stood a chance from day one. She wondered what it was like to come from a district without volunteers, where the Reaping was a death sentence and not a glorious chance at fame and fortune. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Sure, they didn't eat more than twice a day in District One and it was mostly plain fare, but Glimmer couldn't remember a time in the Academy she didn't eat for a whole day either. It was for many children the only route to success and better than average meals-they even ate fresh vegetables and dessert occasionally, items unheard of elsewhere such as butterscotch pudding, and mushrooms, and cucumbers-her personal favorite.

She'd remember asking her first summer off from Academy if she could have a dirt box to raise those cucumbers and her mother hushing her, mentioning something about "treason." Glimmer learned at an early age even raising your own food in the backyard could be seen as an act of insurrection against the Capitol's generosity and largesse. After her mother moved them to yet another apartment, this one in the center of town (closer to her 'clients' and the train station), she had to let her tiny vegetable garden go. She got her cucumbers at the special school anyway so she didn't ask anymore questions why it was like that.

She later learned Academy enrollment was absolutely essential for a chance at the best jobs in the Luxury district once you were too old for the Reaping, just as they were in Two in order to become a Peacekeeper. To have not enrolled was seen as a sign of cowardice and she too often had seen other beautiful girls as well as even a few boys who bypassed the challenge of Academy life wind up in the Capitol instead, shipped off to duties that made working the bench setting stones in a jewelers shop look like a slice of Heaven. It had been her mother's lot in life. She'd vowed it would not be hers, even if that meant her life was much shorter in comparison.

How ironic just to stay alive to this point, she had to make many of the same decisions no doubt her mother had faced in the past. The Capitol always got what it wanted in one way or another it seemed.

She sighed. All she wanted to do now was go home, whether in a pine box or as a Victor. It didn't' really matter anymore. She had to stay alive long enough to avenge Marvel and then things could be done.

Still, a nagging inside her told her she needed to live. It was instinctual though she wasn't sure why. It was an irrational thought. Probably stupid hormones.

_Oh God. _

Horror struck her. She'd been three weeks here. Two weeks before that had been the last time she'd had a cycle. She remembered cursing the timing too, because that meant she'd be hitting the Games at a not so fun time for a girl. Counting the days carefully she'd figured it would be during the two weeks of training she'd suffer the most and perhaps if Mother Nature was generous, she'd enter the Arena lighter and without the evil head accompanying such times. And if she didn't, well, too bad for the poor bastard who got in her way. That would give Panem something to watch! There were twelve girls in the games, no doubt she wouldn't be alone in her suffering. Perhaps Cashmere could give her something to forestall or even hasten the process.

Problem was, she'd never gotten around to asking and she remembered that now.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

Glimmer looked across her bag to Cato. His face seemed concerned, though whether it was sincere or not she wasn't sure. Surely he hadn't guessed the truth? She was pretty sure it wasn't even his. And that scared her worse. But he seemed mostly concerned with keeping the status quo until they could figure out a way to resolve the looming elephant in the room. The Who's Gonna Die Next? question. She guessed he'd have her fight Clove and then whoever won would fight him.

She sighed. There was no point worrying about her condition. She and whatever little life was attached to her now were both going to die anyway. It was pretty clear to her Cato was going home a winner. Might as well accept it.

"Nothing. Just thinking about home."

"You miss Marvel don't you?" he asked. There seemed no jealousy in the question.

"Some, yeah. I didn't know he kept this." And she showed him the hairclip and the photo, explaining the story behind it.

Maybe Splendor was even watching and she could know how much her big half brother had obviously loved her. That was a happy thought but Glimmer realized if the little girl even knew, she was bawling her eyes out on a pink comforter covered in unicorns somewhere back home in District One. Cato looked at the photo for awhile, turning the hairclip over in his hand before handing it back to her.

"Wow. He carried a torch for you for a LONG time Glim."

"I know. I feel like shit because of it too. I really didn't know. He was my best friend."

"You gonna look up his sister and find her?" Cato continued.

The question took Glimmer quite by surprise.

"How? I mean, it's kinda a fact you're going home and I'm not. I guess you could look her up. As a favor to me….since I can't."

Her voice trailed off, turning away from Cato to the darkness beyond. Crying was not a weakness she wanted to display. Judging by the small little snores coming from Clove's bag she was deeply asleep after a busy day of killing but still, she couldn't be too careful.

Cato sat up, propping himself against the tree. Waving both his hands towards himself, he motioned Glimmer over. She relunctantly complied, pulling her bag closer against his and leaning her head back against his stomach, unknowingly mirroring what Finch had done with Thresh in her final moments just hours before. He crossed his strong arms against her chest and she found the gesture reassuring even if she didn't trust it. He looked down into her eyes as he spoke.

"What makes you assume that?"

"Only one of us can win Cato. It's not going to be me. I can't beat you and I know that. And if you don't kill me, Clove will. It's going to come down to the two of you and whatever you decide. Even Clove knows it. She's just taking comfort in the fact she'll be the next to last to die and not go out weak."

"To her this is all just a glorious game. Like she's going to wakeup after it's all over and try again. It's not a fucking video game but she doesn't get that."

"Glad to know you know what I'm thinking" Cato remarked sarcastically.

"Am I wrong?"

He thought for a moment, taking his left hand up to rub his hair. It was a nervous habit whenever something bothered him. Glimmer reluctantly admitted it was endearing.

"Yeah, you are. I don't even know yet what I'm going to do, how do you even know?"

"I'm psychic."

Cato laughed.

"No you're not Miss Tracker Jacker. You missed that one by a mile."

"Ok, you got me there" Glimmer smiled. She'd had no clue what Katniss would end up thinking of.

"I have a question." Cato continued, whispering next to her. He pulled Glimmer up closer to his ear. It wasn't a conversation he wanted the viewing audience to hear.

"Alright."

"How did you know about the traps? The cameras not being in the cave and the plants?"

"Did you really…" he trailed off. Glimmer knew what he was asking.

"Yes"

"But Seneca? He's like twice your age" Cato was incredulous. More sickened. He just couldn't picture it. The thought of the Gamemaker taking such advantage of his position not only offended his sense of fairness, it plain revolted him. He didn't likely think Glimmer would have been too thrilled by the concept either, especially not the way she had responded to him the one time they'd been together. He had to ask, to know.

"Why?"

Glimmer leaned her head against Cato's. It wasn't a memory she wanted to revisit.

"Well, he came to me. He told me it was an honor. Cashmere told me it would help my scores too. In exchange I would get a little helpful information. Maybe not enough to be a complete advantage, but just enough to keep me alive if I paid attention. And he sent home a year's tesserae to my mother. If I don't come back, she'll need it. My sister Dazzle is only fourteen and not old enough for a trade yet."

Cato was stunned. Was this what really went on in the Capitol?

"How could he do that?"

"It's not unusual. My mother lived in the Capitol for a few years. My father was a Victor she knew from back home in District One. You might have heard of him, his name was Jasper. He died in training accident mentoring at the Academy."

Cato nodded. He indeed had heard of Jasper. He had memorized all the Victors and their districts and years. Jasper was a tall blond man with green eyes and had won his Games in quite a different manner than either Cashmere or Gloss behind him had. He had utilized the natural dangers of the terrain and the poisonous plants of the Arena that year to his advantage, weeding out tribute after tribute by luring them into combat against the backdrop of a rather ingenious system of traps. He had won in an Arena environment much like this one thinking about it. So she came from brains as well as beauty. He couldn't say he was surprised.

"Well when she was there, she told me sometimes they ask the Victors to stay in the Capitol. That's how she met my father, albeit illicitly."

"Of course they do Glimmer, they have the celebration, and the Victory Tour. But eventually you get to move to the Victor's Village. We're building a second one in District Two already." Cato mentioned proudly. He had already picked out the color and the paneling in the game room, he'd always wanted one of those. With a wide screen TV and a pool table. He'd miss the Games on that TV but as a mentor, he'd get to be there for real and he could always watch the rebroadcasts on weekends. The thought excited him.

"No" she answered, pointed in her reply.

"No, they don't *all* go back home. Not for a long time anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"If….if they like you a lot, they ask you to stay in the Capitol. But not alone."

"What do you mean by like you a lot. Don't they like all their Victors?" he asked. Cato had never heard of this from either Brutus or Enobaria or even Lyme. He suspected this was a danger more particular to the Victors from District One. They were known for being pretty damn good looking.

"A lot…like you and I like each other a _lot_."

Cato looked at her as if she'd grown three heads.

"Must be just the girls. I'VE never seen that." He shrugged. _Sucks for them _

"No Cato, not 'just the girls.'Ask Finnick Odair if you don't believe me. My mother knew him."

"And that's why it doesn't matter if I go home now or not. It's not gonna get much better for whoever leaves here."

Cato swallowed hard hearing these words. He realized that she was right. Finnick Odair had a following of women swooning over him in the Capitol. He had always assumed it was just another horny guy playing his dashing good looks and the luck of his Victor status to the crowd for attention. He had played his fifteen minutes of fame into ten some years though. Upon closer inspection though, Glimmer's story made sense. Why was it that some Victors went home but others stayed on at the Capitol? And why were they all so beautiful or handsome? He didn't see Enobaria or Johanna Mason spending time there except to mentor their yearly conscripts. Of course, who would want to give those teeth?

Knowing what Seneca had done, he believed the rest and it upset him.

It wasn't fair to the girls coming in, naïve and unaware what awaited preying upon one of them every year at the Capitol.

It wasn't fair to the guys either, going into the Arena without the same information.

It definitely wasn't fair to the spirit of the Games. It was supposed to be a test of skill. For all he knew, it was fixed.

He saw it for what it was now. A decadent TV show, a deadly holiday for twenty-three kids who will die to entertain the Capitol citizens for another year, some of them having spent their entire lives training for a fair chance at victory only to be used and tossed aside for a few days of fun beforehand. And now he knew the supposed winner was likely the least lucky of them all. If either Glimmer or he won, he knew now what fate awaited either of them.

Clove would stab the first man who tried in his sleep and get dispatched outright. He knew she had no patience for that sort of thing. She reminded him of a younger more psychotic version of Johanna Mason in temperament. If "more psychotic" could even be possible a description.

She wouldn't live long at all after refusing. That eliminated her going home in his mind.

_What do I do now?_ His mind wondered. There was no way to get both of them home. And even if he did manage it, what then? Seneca had Glimmer's silence dead to rights. She would never be able to tell her secret once out of the Arena. Sick bastard probably never figured she'd make it this far to live to tell. How many others had died with a similar shame?

The thought angered him more than he cared to admit and he curled his fists involuntarily. Though he didn't like it, Cato had feelings for the girl nestled against him. He got queasy when she smiled at him, and had a way of making him feel something no other girl had ever done. He felt special. Not just adored, or lusted after or feared. He'd had all those experiences growing up in the District Two Academy and from girls back home. They all liked him for the same reasons, his large biceps and ripping abs and the confident, cocky way he carried himself unafraid of anyone else. It came down to appearances really. None of them got to talking to him long enough to know otherwise.

Glimmer was different. She'd enticed him, perhaps only to spare her own life in a moment of confrontation and that was ok, he'd figured as much. They'd brokered a deal that was mutually advantageous. But it was more than that. She never made him feel he owed her for it, and there was a candor about her that he appreciated. Perhaps she was too free with her body but it wasn't in an affected way. She had just grown up beautiful and using that advantage was as likely natural to her as breathing. She was reasonably cheerful given the circumstances and even with Clove tried to be polite and patient. He had his failings and ill temper for certain, but if she'd noticed she hadn't mentioned it. No doubt there was more there than met the eye.

No boy kept a hair barrette from a seven year old girl he loved for over a decade without having a lot more than a great pair of tits in mind.

_Help me find a way_ he silently prayed for the first time in his life. He didn't know who or what he beseeched, only that he hoped the Universe would hear.

As if by magic, his prayer was answered a few minutes later. A voice boomed out over the whole of the Arena. It was Seneca Crane's.

"Good evening tributes! Congratulations on the honor of becoming our Final Four"

_Yeah, right _ Cato thought sarcastically. _Three of you are going to die though anyway…congrats! _

He wryly wondered if they were selling t-shirts or banners yet

"In the morning each of you will find a gift from your sponsors by the mouth of the Cornucopia."

_You mean what's left of the Cornucopia, right jackass? _Cato's mind continued. He could barely keep from saying something out loud for the audience to hear but he decided better of it.

"In the spirit of your diligent efforts to win this year's games and excellent teamwork, we will be allowing two Victors this year. They may be from either the same or different districts."

_Damn! I didn't see that coming_ Cato's mind raced. He turned and noticed Clove was awake too. She was staring at him with a look that would wither steel. Yep, this would get awkward fast. He looked down to Glimmer who was staring back at him with a look of fear.

How ironic. They were rewarding their supposed "teamwork" by breaking up the group to turn on itself to determine the two finalists. Pretty sick. So much for honor in combat.

"May the odds be ever in your favor" the voice concluded and the night went quiet.

"So what are we going to do Cato?" Clove asked harshly. Her eyes glinted maliciously at Glimmer in the moonlight and Cato didn't doubt she'd whip out a throwing knife into her sleeping bag without a moment's hesitation if he wasn't blocking her aim.

"WE are not going to do anything yet Clove. WE are a team and there are currently FOUR tributes left and THREE of us on that team. You can still count I take it?"

"Yeah. So? That's one too many for TWO" she seemed genuinely frustrated. Was this sorry bastard going to go with the hookup instead of his honorable district partner for the finale? She hoped not. But then again, she credited Cato with more sense than that. Of course he was just playing Glimmer to get her guard down. She relaxed realizing that was probably his angle and it was a good one.

"So…we take out Thresh, THEN we figure out what we need to do. Perhaps we'll draw lots. One of us might get killed in the battle with Thresh. Someone could die of a heart attack or aliens could steal them. Who the fuck knows? Let's cross that bridge when we get there, ok?" Cato replied angrily. _Why does she have to keep challenging my authority? _

"Fine. If that's the plan, that's the plan. See you in the morning" and Clove rolled over back to sleep. They would all have to be up early and she knew the best chance of catching Thresh would be at the Cornucopia in the morning. Three against one wasn't going to be the best odds but no doubt he needed something too. The offer was too good for any of them to pass up. She closed her eyes and was soon off to sleep, dreaming of her plans to send Thresh screaming to Hell after Rue.

Cato waited until her side rose and fell in sleep, rubbing his face inbetween his hands. It would be a long night on watch and he couldn't afford to let his guard down now, not with Thresh on the move. He crossed his arms across Glimmer's chest once more, this time with his sword clutched in his right hand. She sighed and closing her eyes, finally drifting into an unsettled unconsciousness in his grasp a few minutes later. Cato looked down at her, then at Clove, both with a heavy heart.

He had already made his decision. One of them would be dead by dawn in the next twenty-four hours.

It would be a long, awful night.


	8. Betrayals of the Heart

_**Chapter Eight— Betrayal of the Heart**_

Clove was the first to awaken, true to form. She wiggled out of her bag, nudging Cato. He cocked an eye open, seeing her pull out a long strip of dried jerky and a moldy hard biscuit. They were truly down to the last bits of food left and he hoped with all his heart that their gifts would include something acceptable to eat. His stomach rumbled its assent.

"Halfsies?" she offered and he accepted, taking care to sit up slowly so not as to dislodge Glimmer completely. She stirred anyway and he shook her gently awake, offering half of his small (but now moldless) biscuit and jerky. Clove rolled her eyes but kept her remaining portion anyway, finishing it off quickly and re-lacing her boots up. She took out a sharpening stone and perfected the edge of two of her knives before standing up and shaking herself off.

"Be back in a minute. Nature's calling"

"Too bad you don't have call waiting!" Cato quipped, laughing.

"No, it's too bad I don't have call forwarding" she replied in a rare fit of good humor, pointing at Glimmer with the knife before stalking off into the woods.

"Gads she's mean" Glimmer replied, looking across at Cato and slowly chewing the jerky. It was a step just below shoe leather but above starvation. She tried her best not to complain but roughing it wasn't exactly something she'd learned back in District One. She couldn't ever remember being this hungry before.

"Nah, she's just kidding. You gotta understand her moods." Cato said. He wasn't entirely sure if it was for Glimmer's benefit or his own he tried to sound so convincing.

"Time to get up. We've got a big, big BIG day ahead" she announced in her best high-pitched Effie-Trinket voice, slipping out of the sleeping bag and attempting to roll it up tightly. He laughed, this time genuinely. Silly girl, she could pull a joke out of just about any situation. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He loved her. He knew it now. As awful as the timing was, his growing acceptance of this fact made Cato smile. That was why he felt so strange around her, even unsure of himself at times. He'd heard about this sort of thing but never experienced it, never suspecting he'd enjoy the emotion.

Marriages were arranged in District Two with only the genetically strongest families allying with one another after the Reaping age and once their tours as Peacekeepers were done. He figured he might even marry Clove some day as she came from a family with a Victor two generations back just as he did. It had never dawned on him he could actually love the person he married and want to be with then all the time. It certainly didn't describe his parent's relationship or really any of those he knew. A dutiful marriage to produce superior children was just one more agreement in a series of Capitol-ordained steps one took to be acceptable, probably just as much as having two or three plastic surgeries to look attractive were considered normal back in District One.

But now, maybe that could be his goal. Certainly they fought from time to time and Glimmer wasn't as fierce as he would have hoped the future mother of his children to be but she was easy on the eye and to get along with. Life could be good with her. She'd probably even cook for him and wear the beautiful feminine fashions that District One girls seemed to favor. He secretly preferred their look though he'd die before admitting it. No, he'd have a wife who actually cared about his welfare, not just a contentious bitch who lived to brag about what rank he could achieve in the Peacekeeper Corps and how many strong sons he could give her. That was pretty much all he'd seen he had to choose from judging by his father's marriage and the ones around him.

It was a dream, he knew it, but one he could hope for. And that dream meant that Thresh had to die so they could go home. It was time to get going. He turned to look at Glimmer who was struggling with the cords tying her hair together. They had loosened in the night and the blond pieces of hair were spilling everywhere.

_She can't braid her hair_

Though she was doing her level best to try using her three good fingers on her right hand to hold the plaits as she slowly worked with her left hand, the pieces would slip out of her grip and he saw her start to sigh in frustration.

"Here, let me do it. We gotta get going"

Glimmer looked at him puzzled. How did he even have a clue how to braid hair? He answered the question for her.

"My little sister has me do this for her every morning before school. And if you tell on me, I'll strangle you with your own braids"

"That's creative!" she jested back. "But thanks. I'm a little handicapped at the moment" She raised her right hand and he inspected it. It was hot and now swollen hard and purple where Katniss had broken two of her fingers and likely sprained the others. It had begun to turn a nasty bluish purple and red streaks were starting to come across the top of the skin away from the injury, trailing upwards past her wrist.

_Infection._ Cato recognized it right away. He knew what he was hoping for in her bag.

They rose up together, Glimmer arranging her remaining arrows in the quiver behind her and carrying the bow in her left hand. The mezzaluna was stored in a backpack under the quiver now, tucked away behind the sleeping bag Cato had tightly rolled up for her in it.

_Smart girl_ he thought. It would be stupid to give up the advantage of a long range weapon in her case even if she was better with the curved blades. Problem was, her aim would suck even worse given she was right handed. Still, it beat a head on confrontation and with three of them involved, their odds were as good as anything to overtake and kill Thresh between them.

As long as everyone followed the plan.

He had gone over it just before they had left camp, Clove and Glimmer nodding their assent. There was no room for error and no reason for any surprises. Though his gut nagged him there was definitely going to be one, he worked hard to ignore that fear.

He'd just have to count on everyone doing their part.

They set out at a brisk pace, moving as silently as possible back to the north to circumvent the lake next to the remnants of the Cornucopia. About a hundred yards away, still obscured mostly by the woods and mixed grasses of the area, Cato waved them to halt.

There out in the open field was an abnormally long, flat table made of black steel. Upon it were four bags, each clearly marked in white with a number and a color. They were placed about ten feet apart from one another. Close enough to be convenient but not so much as to make it easy to grab several at once.

One had a pink 1

Another had a pink 2

A third had a blue 2

The last one had a blue 11

Only an idiot would miss the indications of what was for whom, but Cato wondered in a fit of pique if they mixed it up anyway.

_That'd be hilarious_ he thought. Well, to the viewing audience at home anyway. For those playing the game it would supremely suck. He had to hope the system was as obvious as it appeared.

"Ok Clove, go for it"

She ran without hesitation, picking up speed as she cascaded down the gentle slope on the tip of the lake, bypassing the area where the last wall of the Cornucopia still remained. She was light and fast and he watched as she snatched one, two, three of the bags, leaving the one marked 11 still upon the table. She bounded back to where he waited, dumping the bags at Cato's feet.

He ripped his open, finding four MRE's, a packet of purifying tablets and a set of gauntlets for his arms. These would prove wonderful, allowing him to block any attacks easily in hand to hand combat with his arms and just wade in to give out the damage. It was a really nice gift and they fit perfectly.

Clove opened hers to find four MRE's and some tablets also, along with a set of lighter throwing knives, a new sharpening stone and a pack of toilet paper.

She laughed. She had to admit, that was funny.

Glimmer's pack was very different. It contained the same purification tablets and four MRE's along with four extra snacks. Also included were several pills, some which she recognized immediately as antibiotics and some that were foreign to her.

The final item was an immobilizer glove of some sort with holes for the fingers, no doubt to help support the crushed bones in her hand. With Cato's help she put it on. It fit snugly but offered a much better grip, perhaps even enough to properly knock her arrows. It beat what she had before and she smiled, giving a thumbs up to the camera with her good hand.

Clove's eyes narrowed looking at the pills. She recognized something Cato didn't and pulled him aside to discuss.

"Did you see what was in her bag?" she asked, visibly upset.

"Some pills, antibiotics and pain killers it looks like. Why, did you want some?"

"No, I don't want her stupid pills. But I can tell you what one of them is. And it's not a painkiller or an antibiotic"

"Ok. And?" Cato wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Perhaps Clove was jealous about the extra rations but he had thought nothing of it. Everyone knew District One had the best sponsors going in. It was part of why he had wanted her in the Career alliance to begin with. Both she and Marvel had shared supplies when asked on several occasions.

"Once a couple of years ago at the Academy some dumbass tried to push one of those off on me as a performance enhancer. He thought I was stupid and would buy them but I turned him in."

"You 'roided in training?" Cato replied. He was seriously surprised. He knew it happened but it seemed less than honorable to do so. Maybe not so much when you were five foot one and one-hundred ten pounds with clothes on though.

"Yes you idiot, everyone does don't they?" she replied, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"I guess." He still didn't know where this was going.

"Well, they're prenatal vitamins. Stamped El-Four-Four-Seven. Why the hell would sponsors being sending her something as useless as THAT?" Clove asked.

It was a really good question. He noticed Clove was giving him the evil eye as well. Looking around, there was no sign of Thresh yet. He looked back down at her, laughing.

"Geez I don't know Clover. It sure as HELL ain't mine" he replied. She didn't seem convinced.

"Ok smartass, do the math. It's been less than a week since I actually…well…yeah."

Clove snorted. "I knew it!"

"So? So she's pregnant with Marvel's kid. So what? It isn't mine. It must have happened before we got here Clove, because the only way the sponsors would send something like that is if one of the medics knew, and we all had our physicals the day we rolled outta here. So don't look at me like that. It's not like I imagine she planned this mess. "

Cato looked up at the sky, rubbing his hair in confusion. This was an unfortunate discovery. Maybe he'd have to man up and just do the right thing after all and let the two girls live. It wasn't an outcome he'd thought of, but was just as likely as any other now. At least his life would have had meaning.

Clove was alarmed by his expression. She knew what he was thinking.

"I just don't need you going all soft on her because of this."

"Chill Clove. If a decision needs to be made, I'll make it. And if I have to send both of you , well I guess all THREE of you home, I guess I will."

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY?" Clove shrilled. "You hardly even knew or even liked Marvel! You're going to sacrifice yourself for a dead guy's kid?

"That's my decision if I do. Stay out of it" His voice was suddenly low. His brow furrowed in anger.

"No, no way. I'm NOT going back to the Capitol with that bimbo. Not ever. Don't even consider it."

"Please don't make me change my mind about you Clove"

"Fuck you!" She said, standing up and heading towards the grove beyond. "You and your stupid little plaything have a happily ever after then."

"Clove!" he reached out for her, but she jerked away.

_You're making the decision for me_ he wanted to warn her, but he remained silent.

She left.

Cato looked back to the south and sure enough, Thresh was striding up to get his bag.

Glimmer was nowhere to be found.

Shit. He'd lost track of her during the argument with Clove and now he didn't know if she was moving in place to go after Thresh with her knives on the opposite side where Glimmer was to wait with her bow or not. He'd lost control of the situation already. He crept as silently as possible to meet them at the southern end of the lakes' muddy shore, listening as Thresh began cat calling, laughing even.

"Come on out Glitter, where are you? Too scared to meet me face -to- face little girl? You gonna die moaning like a baby like your friend Marvel did?"

He was taunting Glimmer, hoping to lure her out. He could only hope she had the self-discipline to stick to the plan and not reveal herself. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and there she was, partially hidden behind a large popular tree. She was slowly knocking an arrow, wincing silently in what had to be obvious pain despite the brace on her hand which was now almost twice its normal size.

He watched as the taunting continued without answer. Thresh had unknowingly worked his way back over towards where Glimmer waited in the shadows. He had a huge machete in his hand, one he didn't have before, no doubt assembled from the contents of his bag.

Glimmer kept her calm. She couldn't afford to screw this up, at least not for Marvels' sake. She had to keep her head in the game. Ignoring the flaring pain in her twisted and useless fingers, she pulled the drawstring on her bow as far as she could, lining it up by eye with her target and let go.

It was all in Fate's hands now, and Cato watched the scene unfold.

For once, Glimmer's aim was true. The arrow sailed silently across the field, piercing Thresh's throat dead square with a solid wet _thwap._ He went down like a sack of flour without so much as a cry.

Glimmer strode over to where he had fallen, still barely conscious. He looked up at her. What he saw was no longer the silly flighty girl in fishtail braids clinging onto the boy from District Two like a lovestruck puppy.

No, what he saw was a determined killer, standing on the threshold of adulthood.

He had to admire her loyalty in avenging her district partner. He'd thought for sure she'd take the bait to come out and face him with only a mezzaluna. He was surprised he hadn't been ganged up on in the fight, more so that Glimmer had landed a shot. Even without injury she was awful with a bow. Too bad she didn't see the obvious outcome here. Thresh smiled, blood oozing through his teeth as he did so for his last sight as his vision faded was the small dark-haired girl creeping quietly behind them both, knife in hand.

Apparently Glimmer wasn't going home a winner either now. He grinned back at her just in time to felt her kick him hard in the side for good measure.

"Say hi to Marvel for me, you sorry fuck" and those words were the last he heard.

Thresh's cannon fired. Glimmer had nothing more to say. It was done and she felt empty inside. His death had proven a small satisfaction, not at all what she had thought it would be. She went to turn away when a small, cold hand grasped her by the throat and a foot went into the back of her knees, causing her to buckle back into her assailant.

"Funny, I was just going to tell you the same thing"

_Clove. Why didn't she see this coming? _

So this was how it was going to end. Cato was going to have this half-pint do what he couldn't come to grips with doing himself. _Fucking coward_ she thought. She struggled to loosen Clove's grip on her but lost a few precious seconds dropping the bow and Clove wasted no time squeezing the fingers on her bad hand harshly, making them even more bruised than they were before.

She howled in pain, realizing now the bones inside were likely splintered with the nerves trapped inside. The pain masked a strange twinge in her neck and it was then that Glimmer felt the collar of her shirt go wet. She felt lightheaded, drunk almost. Choking for air, Clove finally let her go and she slumped to her knees in realization of what had just happened.

Her throat had just been slit, near if not right across the jugular. She was bleeding out. And fast.

"Sorry but Cato's not going home with you. Thought I'd be the one to let you know."

Glimmer smiled dryly.

"I think I just figured that out". She was clutching her throat trying not to gargle but it was a futile action. How long did she have? A minute, maybe two? Damned if she hadn't been paying attention during that time in anatomy class back in the Academy.

"At least you did it right" she retorted. She had to admit, she had barely felt the knife, it had been so sharp. No doubt a by product of all that idle sharpening.

"Don't mention it" Clove answered. "Professional courtesy."

Clove got back up, turning to where Cato was now racing towards them not noticing where Glimmer searched her boot with her free, albeit nearly useless hand. Her left hand was starting to slide and she knew it wouldn't keep the pressure on the wound long, slipping on the blood that was escaping despite her best attempts to stop it. Lucky for her Clove hadn't completely severed the vein but she'd done enough damage in a few minutes, it wasn't gonna matter. A miss was as good as a mile here when it came to this.

_Focus_ she could hear Gloss's voice speaking as if her own. _One last decisive action._ If Marvel could do it, sweet and dumb as he was, she certainly could.

She reached down, feeling for the small knife she'd lifted off of Clove the night before, the one that her partner had kept as a holdout weapon. If she wasn't going home with Cato, well then hell, Clove wasn't either. _Fuck the both of them. _

_Turn around you little psycho_ she thought

_I've got about twenty seconds. And I *only* need five_

Cato decided the matter for her however.

He came rushing across the grass with an expression so feral Clove turned and ran out of sheer fright. Glimmer's back was to him and she didn't have the energy to even turn to notice. He watched for a second as she slumped down to the ground, her chest to her knees.

_I'm too late_

Clearly Clove realized it too, as she headed south behind them, fleeing to the hills beyond. She knew a killing look when she saw one. She got about fifteen more yards before he had caught the back of her jacket, hoisting her up easily two feet in the air above him.

She hadn't kept to the plan, not at all, and she knew it. She had mere seconds to convince the angry brutal tribute dangling her before him to spare her life. She had miscalculated his reaction to her actions and badly at that, she knew it now. She started to cry hysterically for the first time in her life.

"No Cato, please!" she screamed. "Don't you see? We can BOTH go home together now. Just wait for the cannon. It will all be over and we can go back together"

"Yeah, where you're going now I won't be coming" he said tersely, and with a single squeeze, Clove's world went black, her windpipe crushed. He threw her against the ground harshly, her body crumpling and her eyes open in shock, staring without apparent recognition at the clouds above.

_She wasn't trustworthy in the end _he thought without remorse

No cannon fired but he was too busy to notice. He rushed back to where Glimmer lay in the field, now on her side in the fetal position. Blood was everywhere across her shirt, and it had begun to seep into the ends of her braided hair, tinting it red in some macabre mockery of a new Capitol fashion.

_Come on, where's the bloody cannon?_ His mind wondered looking down at Glimmer. He sat her up as best he could, tearing his pantsleg off and hastily pressing it to her neck. They just had to outlast Clove. It was a race against time. He placed both hands across her neck, this time with the intention of saving a life instead of taking one. He looked down into her eyes, fluttering with some recognition he was there and he wondered what she was thinking. Did she realize they were only moments from both winning?

He was still wondering when he realized only a second too late the flash of silver coming which wedged between his ribs and pierced his heart. He felt it twist with a strength he never would have guessed Glimmer even possessed. The meaning of her words were clear and unmistakable even if they were garbled by blood as she spoke

"That's for betraying me with Clove. Guess nobody's going home now"

She fell unconscious with that final action, her hand sliding off the now wet handle of Marvel's knife that was lodged in Catos' chest.

Cato released his hold on Glimmer's wound, the incredulity clear upon his face as the blood finally rushed forth from her body. She thought he'd betrayed her? Why would he have done that? What the hell was that dumb girl thinking?

It wasn't going to matter much. He didn't think he would survive as his body began to shake from cardiac arrest. His mind grew weirdly calm as he listened around him.

Clove's cannon boomed in the distance.

Or was it Glimmer's?

Perhaps it was his own.

And for the first time in seventy-four years, all of Panem wondered who the winners of the Games had been. The broadcast of the Games went black across Panem moments before they were to be announced.

Seneca made sure of that.


	9. The Problem With Power

_**Forenote: Sorry for the delay, just got back from a LONG weekend 4 states away! I haven't even unpacked but here's Chapter Nine, which I'm splitting into 2 chapters so as to get you guys an update tonight and will finish it up in Chapter Ten. Let's just say Cato is NOT going to be a happy camper when he finally wakes up and Glimmer is going to learn what all of us already know about her unfortunate situation. **_

_**Lots of technical backstory here as I shift now to entirely new ideas as to the future of Panem after the 74th Games conclude. I hope you enjoy the direction and stick with it, there will be intrigue, drama and yes even a true love developing for our Glato fans but to understand how Rebellion still comes to pass but with completely different triggers and main characters does take some explanation. I have worked hard to make it believable as an alternate universe fanfic so please DO review! **_

The Problem with Power—Chapter 9

Every screen in the control room went black at once.

Seneca looked furtively over to the white uniformed Games Technician closest to him who was rushing up to the balcony that overlooked the Arena display below. He scanned the tablet handed to him, one which contained a classified military newsfeed as well as live feedback from the largest Capitol gatherings and official District viewing centers.

_Damn, nothing of interest_. _A sea of confused faces everywhere._ He had to think quickly.

A hologram of a Class IV Capitol hovercraft was just arriving over the northernmost edge of the lake. He glanced up to the live feed to the Capitol and the Districts beyond which was now going on 30 seconds without broadcast across all of Panem.

"Get Ceasar Flickerman on immediately! We need to have him live"

_Or Snow will have my head _

"He's on standby sir, ready to go"

"Good"

Seneca switched over his headset to a private channel reserved for official Capitol business. He heard Ceasar's voice respond, a note of concern.

"Yes sir? Seems we've a bit of the problem with the feed?"

"Yes, Mr. Flickerman, but nothing a professional like you can't navigate."

Seneca glanced down at the tablet newsfeed again, this time an interesting headline catching his eye. Like an answer to a prayer, he found alibi:

"**District 5 Woman Found Hung In Employee Breakroom"**

_At 5:56 this evening District citizen Electra McLeod was found hung from the rafters of an employee breakroom at her work assignment in Reeds. Her body was discovered by supervisor Watts Johnson. Electra was the mother of District 5 tribute Marissa McLeod who was eliminated from the Games just shortly beforehand. Much beloved by her fellow employees, rioting quickly swept through the building as a result and two squads of Peacekeeper forces have been dispatched to address this insurrection as the investigation continues."_

District 5. Power plants. A blackout had occurred there. The riots had disrupted the broadcast of the Games and that would be his answer to Snow. He could direct Snow's ire to the insurrection and cover his ass at the same time. Perfect.

"Ceasar, we have had a blackout at the plant in Reeds in District Five. Let the citizens know we'll be up and running as soon as we can switch to the backup grid at River Run"

"Will do sir!" Cesear replied cheerfully.

"Oh and one more thing?"

"Yes Mr. Crane?"

"Be sure to promo some of those spots for the District Education Lottery…you know how dear to President Snow's heart that program is"

"I do indeed, sir!" and the line switched off.

_Of course President Snow loves the District Education Lottery_ Seneca mused. _How could he not? _

The program had begun at his suggestion, the year he was first made Gamemaker and proven wildly successful. The Capitol kept 98% of the revenue, awarding 1% to a weekly winner in the drawings and the other 1% to the winner's District schools. No one truly knew how much money was taken in, only the amount that would be awarded, which normally amounted to a district citizen's yearly wage. Publicity of the program had been ridiculously easy, after all, who wouldn't be willing to take a chance on an entire 4 year program of trade school from ANY district specialty or career of their choosing? It was almost as good a deal as winning the yearly Games was…minus the deadly part.

Problem was, only those from Districts 1-4 could really afford to even purchase the tickets. Once in a great while they would have an anomaly winner from District 5, 6, 7 or 8. They didn't even bother selling tickets in the outlying districts where their cost were almost equal to a weeks' tesserae, though in wicked irony they needed it the most.

It had proven wildly profitable, as many of the winners from the Career districts would refuse the prize, preferring to take their chances on the Games as winning meant an automatic withdrawl from Academy life. The 1% award still went to benefit their District and refusing was considered an honor.

Others would assign their prize to an injured sibling or aged-out Academy graduate, these scenarios always adding a touching story of how lives had changed. Snow especially loved those outcomes. District 3 had a disproportionate share of winners, but then again, it benefited the Capitol greatly to have Panem's best and brightest working away at the technology that allowed for their lifestyle. They always sold lots of tickets whenever the 10 minute info-mercials aired. The quick revenue would appease Snow long enough for Seneca to work his magic. It was a win-win all around really.

What wasn't a win-win was the scenario unfolding before him. Seneca sighed, switching on a scrambled channel as he walked down to the hologram table before him.

"What's the situation down there?"

"The boy is in cardiac arrest but they've got him on defibrillation, I think we've got a go on him. They're running vitals on the girl but I don't think she's gonna make it."

"Which girl?" Seneca asked. He had seen three bodies on the field.

"District One, sir. The District Two one was DOA, we can't save her. Her spine was crushed"

"Ok, keep me posted" Seneca replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

A few seconds passed when the channel cut on again, the static pouring into his ear.

"Sir, she's flatlining. What do you want us to do?"

Seneca debated. While every ounce of his intellect told him his secret needed to die with Glimmer, something else in him abhorred the thought of seeing Cato as the sole Victor, attending Capitol parties year in and year out, knowing he was the last lover she'd had, the last person on her mind. Seneca had felt sick, angry even, with an irrational jealousy watching her avenge Marvel's death, then spend every bit of her dying strength raging at a betrayal by Cato that hadn't even happened. Why couldn't she look at_ him_ like that?

_One day she will_ his mind told him. Perhaps she didn't love him now, but she would learn to. After all, he had a link to her that the other two would never have. But only if she lived.

He couldn't rewrite history, but he damned well was going to create the future.

"Do everything you need to in order to save her. We promised the citizens of Panem two Victors after all"

"We'll do our best to deliver, sir" the doctor replied and silence returned.

Seneca rubbed his hands together, a nervous twitch in the corner of his perfectly coiffed beard. This was a big roll of the dice. He had to ensure her silence, and now Cato's as well. No doubt he wasn't going to be too pleased with Glimmer upon waking and who even knew if these two weren't going to be right back at killing each other as soon as possible. He had no concerns on blackmailing Glimmer's cooperation, she understood easily enough how the Capitol worked and when to keep her mouth shut. It was the District Two boy he worried about. He didn't seem the type to take orders. _Well, that'll change. _

He sat back down at the seat reserved for the Head Gamemaker, catching Ceasar Flickerman's enthusiastic interview of a prior Lottery winner out of the corner of his eye. The man was even managing a few crocodile tears, gushing about the changed lives from the program and the small cost of a ticket.

_He's good_ Seneca thought. _Worth every bit the payroll Snow keeps him on. _

Pulling out the tablet again, Seneca scrolled through the updates. Six Peacekeepers had been injured in the rioting at Reeds now. Forty-seven charges of civil unrest had been reported and the entire station was on lockdown. The entire District would be on curfew this evening as martial law would be enforced until they had the situation under control. Luckily no one outside of military personnel and high ranking Capitol officials would ever hear of the event; the last thing in the world Seneca needed now was rioting because of the interruption of the Games.

He leaned over to a control panel next to him, its screen updating vitals in lime green letters and numbers every 30 seconds. Cato had stabilized and was unconscious, two Capitol surgeons finishing up the post-op duty of sealing his chest cavity on the camera feed.

He paned the camera to the other gurneys in the medical bay, both with bodies. One lay cold and still with dark hair spilled across the pillow, her eyes now closed by a nurse who had just completed the coroner's report which was uploading on the screen beneath.

The other was crowded by two surgeons and an anesthesiologist as well as another technician who was monitoring supplies. He tapped on the screen and a communications channel opened up between them as he watched the technician turn to the camera and address his presence.

"Update?"

"We're working on getting her oxygen levels up to a sustainable amount. She lost so much blood and we've used all the transfusion bags we have. She's alive but all we can do is triage at this point till we get there and hope they both make it."

"They?" Seneca asked, making sure to populate his reply with an incredulous tone.

"Yes sir, she's pregnant apparently. So far still so but its too soon to know."

"Can you take any from the boy from Two by transfusion to be sure if he's stable yet?"

"No sir, they're completely incompatible blood types. She's O negative and he's B positive. We'll have to wait until we dock at Med One for any updates."

"Carry on" he replied, switching off the camera and the feed.

_Shit. She's negative, he's positive. _

Seneca's mind raced to his biology classes at university, part of a District Three upbringing that time and many spin doctor articles had worked hard to erase. Prior to becoming a Gamemaker, he had an interest in molecular biology and genetics. It had fascinated him even as a child how some Districts seemed to produce superior champions for the Games, and others such as his own produced child prodigies with genius level intelligence and intuition. He had even written his final thesis on the effects of molecular nutrition and athletic development in adolescents, one which had attracted the attention of one very influential man in the Capitol who served as a Gamemaker.

The rest, as they say, is history.

This little revelation bothered Seneca greatly. He had hoped to pawn the child off as Cato's, or at least perhaps even Marvel's. A little enthusiastic byproduct of heated emotions in a life and death Arena situation. It made for great TV and got him off the hook.

Problem was, science would not back him up. A mother with a negative blood type antigen could carry if the father had a positive one—but only if the unborn child's blood and hers never comingled. Most pairings of that sort were limited to one successful offspring and hence were not genetically desirable and this had been part of a project he had studied years beforehand. Since Glimmer had been so traumatically injured, there was a significant chance that the antigens had been mixed and if the baby did survive, one could reasonable conclude it was definitely not Cato's.

Of course there was the problem of simple math. But that would prove to be Cato's word against Glimmer's Capitol-official one and that would not bode well for Cato to dispute.

Marvel he found to his dismay was O positive. Being as it was Glimmer and he were second cousins, he hadn't thought that likely, but it still presented the same problem. Damn, even in death that boy was nothing but an annoyance and still frustrating to his purposes.

_Jesus, what a mess. _

Ceasar Flickerman's chipper voice broke through his thoughts, booming cheerfully from one of the main viewscreens now being broadcast all throughout Panem. In order to pass the time, he was interviewing random Capitol citizens about their guesses and thoughts as to who their new Victor (or Victors) might just be. Seneca watched as Ceasar easily aroused the emotions of his subjects, inspiring several rather passionate replies as to why they thought their favorite would prove to be the winner this year. In watching, he noted a clear preference for Glimmer overall, a fact that didn't surprise him much given the affinity that the Capitol had for District One's good looking tributes. Sponsorship was always highest for them. Still, several interviewees parlayed their 15 seconds of fame into devoted arguments as to the superiority of the District Two tributes, Cato in particular.

This gave him an idea, one that would ensure Cato's compliance and the success of his plan after all. The Capitol would get their Victors, Snow would get his nice tidy ending and Seneca could have what he wanted most without fear of discovery. He could indeed have his cake and eat it too.

"Get me a train to Med One Complex"


	10. Better Off Dead

**_Chapter Ten- Better Off Dead_**

Glimmer woke up first, stirred by four little points of pressure on her chest. A warm paw played at the corner of her mouth and she turned her head away just as she was greeted by a furry head butt under her chin. She struggled to focus her eyes on the creature rubbing against her face, the likes of which she had seen on entertainment shows broadcast from the Capitol but never actually touched.

What could only be described as an entirely powder pink kitten of about six weeks of age purred back into her ear, prancing up and down on her chest. She shifted up, clutching her hands around the little creature which both horrified and enchanted her.

It had been altered in the Capitol style; the fur and skin underneath dyed a light satiny pink with deeper little pink hearts shaved into its side. Two blue eyes stared at hers, surgically enhanced with holographic golden irises that gave the kitten an otherworldly, ethereal quality. Two miniature diamonds had been grafted into either side of its cool triangular pink nose and it mewed at her with a voice that seemed part feline, part piano.

She then noticed a dazzling collar set with ombre shades of pink sapphires, one much too large for it, encircled the small creature whose entire attention was focused on its new owner. Though she had no idea where she was or why, Glimmer smiled at the tiny kitten, stroking its soft pink fur. She had always wanted a pet, ever since she was a girl of seven just entering Academy. The same year she'd learned she'd have to kill animals in training.

She'd vowed never to own a kitten, at least not until she could put the Academy behind her.

"Isn't she gorgeous? I thought I'd get you a gift, in light of the one you're giving me"

Glimmer sat up as best she could, confused by Seneca's voice beside her. How many days had she been out? She rubbed her brow, trying to remember what had happened. She was drawing an utter and complete blank. Was she dead? No, that couldn't be it could it?

_Unless I'm in Hell, and of course that's why Seneca's here_ her mind remarked. Glimmer pushed the thought down as too abhorrent to consider, glancing around. It was coming back to her. She'd been in the Arena. Memories of the tracker jacker attack mixed with those of seeing Marvel's prone body with a spear sticking out of it came back and she realized distantly somehow she'd survived all that. She had no idea how, all she knew was her head hurt and she wanted to go home.

Looking around, she noticed now that she was in a Capitol hospital, judging by the obnoxiously stylish and colorful square furnishings and the giant Seal which graced one of the four walls. Sunny windows ran the length of the wall behind her and she could feel warmth from the sunlight where it had touched the arms of the bed she was occupying. Two IV lines ran from her left arm to a machine just behind her, one filled with clear liquid, the other seemingly with blood. A view screen was mounted in the corner just above her eye level and to the left, where Cesar Flickerman was interviewing a very dark orange man with checkered hair-though what they were discussing she could not tell. The screen was set on mute.

"What happened? What do you mean?" she inquired looking at Seneca. He was propped on the opposite arm of her bed, half seated on a table adjacent to her, a rather enthusiastic smile on his face.

She'd seen that look once before and it chilled her to the bone now, just as it had then. It was Glimmer's very first memory of him. She pulled the kitten instinctively closer to herself just as Seneca reached across to pick it up. He gently removed the collar as he spoke, placing the kitten back down on Glimmer's lap. It curled up snugly against her stomach, nodding off to sleep against her.

"Congratulations! It's a girl."

"Here, hold out your arm"

Too stunned to refuse, she did as asked, watching Seneca as he fastened the jeweled bracelet across her wrist. It sparkled in the sunlight, reflections setting the walls ablaze in pink fire. Judging by the weight and sheer number of stones, it probably cost nearly two year's wages even in District One. She'd learned jewelry appraisal as nearly every other girl in her district had in grade school. Glimmer looked at it in disbelief, shaking her head.

_Something is terribly wrong. Why would he give me this? _

"I cannot accept this, Seneca, I can't. You're much too kind to offer."

"Of course you can. Why would I give anything less than the best to the mother of my child?" Seneca replied, pressing a small button concealed unnoticed in the palm of his hand. One that connected to the IV behind her.

Glimmer gagged, unable to suppress her revulsion. Bile suddenly rose from her throat and she fought to keep it down. Her mind raced even as she felt the unmistakable rush of morphine flood her consciousness, dulling her thoughts.

_Oh gods no!_ _Why couldn't it be Marvel's child? Or even Cato's? _ How could she live with this? Worse, would the Capitol even let her live knowing this?

She felt suddenly sleepy and disconnected from her body, and her eyes wandered back over to the corner of the room, up to the view screen where Cesar was again. His indigo blue hair suddenly seemed silly and she involuntarily giggled. Turning around groggily, she asked Seneca what was suddenly the most important question in the entire world.

"Did I….did I win the Games?"

"Well, that's a good question isn't it?" he replied cheerfully. "It's complicated."

"What…do…you…mean… _it's complicated?_?"

Seneca drew a breath sharply. He pointed to Cesar's image on the screen. Glimmer squinted, just able to make out what appeared to be percentile results to a poll of some sort.

"The votes are not in yet, so the results have not been announced yet."

"I don't…..I don't understand?" Between the sudden flow of narcotics to her brain and the sheer overload of new information, Glimmer was truly confused.

"The citizens of Panem are voting for their favorite Tribute and the results will be announced live with the winner tomorrow evening. It's the talk of the entire country"

"Wait…so what happens if I don't win? There were three of us weren't there?"

A predatory, knowing smile crossed the Head Gamemaker's features.

"Let's just say your outcome is assured."

"What happened to Cato? To Clove?"

_They're already dead_ her mind answered. _They're just doing this for show. And now, no one knows my secret. _

Though Glimmers fears were unfounded, the truth was far worse.

"Clove is dead. Cato snapped her neck after she attacked you."

"He killed her?" Glimmer's voice was incredulous. Why would he even bother? He was the one who had put her up to it to begin with. But then again, perhaps winning WAS the only thing that had mattered to him after all. Yet that didn't even make sense, since under the two victors rule, Clove and he could have won together.

"Yes. Cato is still in recovery. He survived your attempt to kill him, albeit barely"

"So what will happen if…if somehow I'm the favorite?" she continued.

"Oh don't worry about that. There will be two Victors this year; we just have to tie up some last minute arrangements before we can share the good news with all of Panem. After all, you have a wedding to plan and a very big announcement to make"

"We're getting married?" Glimmer was honestly not following where this was going or why. She knew she did not want to marry Seneca.

"No silly girl. I would love that but I'm afraid my position with the Capitol and with the Games would be compromised. But I have an alternative arrangement in mind that I'm sure will be just as acceptable to you."

Seneca squeezed the bracelet encircling Glimmer's arm for emphasis. The symbology was not lost on her this time.

"It seems you and the young man Cato have many fans this year. Though we've never had cross-District winners, there's always a first time for everything, especially given your popularity. I'm having the very best stylists make arrangements for your gown and a wedding gala that the Capitol will still be talking about for months to come. Since the untimely demise of Katniss and her partner Peeta from Twelve, all the Capitolites could talk about was your unfolding relationship. You know how everyone loves a happy ending."

"And just think, given your situation, your fans in the Capitol will understand if you're, well, unavailable for a more intimate view of your life…something I'm sure you'll no doubt appreciate."

There was no mistaking his intentions here either. Agree, or she'd be making the rounds as Cashmere and Finnick so often had to.

"You'll only have one fan to consider my dear. Yours truly"

With that, he kissed her on the hand, clasping it between his own as he watched her.

Glimmer considered his words. It was a no-win outcome for her either way but there were still some flaws in this plan in her mind, especially given what little she already knew about Cato and his personality.

"Cato will never go for this. He wants me dead. And he knows it's not his child. We…"

"….we were only together once, not long ago."

Her voice trailed off, suddenly ashamed. Had it really been that easy to share herself now with not just her childhood friend, but two others since in just the time she'd been here? Marvel she could explain, as their one and only tryst had been a fumbling time for both, a drunken expedition of complicated feelings better left unsaid, compounded by the fear of impending death. The experience had left her convinced they should remain just friends, albeit close ones, a feeling she now reflected upon with sadness and a twinge of regret remembering his token.

He probably was the right one and now he was dead.

Seneca had been self-preservation, pure and simple. Or so she told herself. Somewhere deep down in Glimmer's soul, she knew she'd succumbed to his charms and been seduced and not just manipulated. The power of his position and the unspoken prowess she just knew he possessed in bed had proven a heady, almost irresistible combination for a girl without that sophistication to resist.

She'd entered his chambers that first night knowing full and well the deal with the devil she was making, or at least she thought she did. After the first time she had no way to say no. The fact that unintended consequences had arisen was equally her fault, nothing had been done against her will, right? She could have always gone back to Cashmere, begging off the arrangement had she changed her mind of course. At least that's what she believed- though looking at his knowing grin, Glimmer wasn't quite so sure the decision was as mutual as perhaps she had been initially led to believe.

Actually she knew it was no longer a mutual decision by the second night but by then, there was no turning back. No one would believe her anyway.

Cato. Bloody, angry, brooding Cato. He had a commanding presence she'd never encountered in any boy before. No, he was a man…in _every _sense of the word. Perhaps not one as skilled or as suave as Seneca Crane, but he was one she felt attracted to, all the fibres of her being pushing her towards him, running counter to every self-preservation instinct she'd entered the Games with.

Not even the constant evil glares from Clove or the heartbroken silent stares from her lifelong friend Marvel could tear her away from Cato's mesmerizing presence during their few weeks together. Comparing the two was like comparing the warm breezes of a sunny spring day against the powerful, looming thunderstorms of midsummer's night. One had loved her. The other utterly possessed and consumed her. She had a thing for bad boys, no doubt, and now look where it had gotten her.

She was turning into her mother, Capitol help her.

Seneca's reply snapped her back to the situation at hand.

"Don't worry about that Glimmer. We can't announce the results of course until we know for sure there are two Victors to begin with, right?"

Glimmer shivered. Seneca's intent was unmistakable in its evil. If Cato did not comply, he would be killed. Simple as that. Even though she was still frightened of the boy, she never thought for a second the Capitol would actually KILL one of the Victors after leaving the Arena alive. But then again, judging from the show she was watching, no one in Panem except the three of them and perhaps a few Avoxes and doctors knew the truth. A truth that would die with them if they dared voice it. She felt Seneca's hand reach to touch her chin, tilting it up and leveling her gaze with his. His voice softened as he spoke. Had she not known better, she would have sworn she heard concern in his words.

"It will all be ok. Once you're married, you can come back to the Capitol every year as a Mentor and we can be together those times. It will be our secret. I'll make sure you and our daughter want for nothing."

"Be sure to pick out a name Glim. The world will be watching. See you tomorrow."

Every shred of self-respect Glimmer had left with the closing of the door behind Seneca. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she did something she hadn't done since she was seven and first wanted a kitten only to learn she could never have one.

She cried without trying to stop.

After awhile and another dose of morphine, the pain subsided and she stroked her new kitten, now more out of pity than at wonder at its condition, dyed and processed beyond recognition to be beautiful on the outside and surgically altered beyond belief on the inside. They had so much in common, both simply trinkets at the mercy of the Capitol, playthings to admire and amuse themselves with. They were worthless as they really were, never accepted until they were molded into something else unrecognizable they were never intended by Nature to be.

She wished she had died with Clove.

Seneca wandered down the travertine tiled halls to an stainless steel elevator, the doors sliding silently open as he approached. He pressed a large round "5" and rode down two levels from ICU to the Psychiatric floor. They slid back open revealing a Spartan hallway, devoid of any decorations or even the occasional Capitol touches of color and design. He stood patiently as a retinal scanner engaged, acknowledging his identity with a dull "click" in the door before him and within seconds he found himself in a vastly different style of room, one which contained the only other surviving tribute of the Seventy-Forth Annual Hunger Games of Panem.

Cato was awake at the time of Seneca's entrance, sitting upright albeit strapped in place against the hospital bed. Even sitting still, he seemed to tower over everyone else around him. The Gamemaker silently thanked whoever had thought to restrain him before his visit just as the hulking teenager pulled at his bonds, fury etched in a face turning a vibrant shade of red. A nearby medtech pressed a pneumatic needle against Cato's arm and he slumped after a few seconds though the glare from his eyes remained ablaze all the same. Seneca approached him, confident now that he had the upper hand and the control he needed for this most important conversation.

"Leave us for a moment if you would please"

The technician left, an armed Peacekeeper nodding his assent as he also exited, taking his same place on the other side of the door as guard. The room was empty save for the same view screen monitor in Glimmer's quarters, mounted high upon the far corner wall. He picked up a remote, switching the program on in front of the dazed boy. He managed to weakly spit, a futile attempt which only served to irritate Seneca. He laughed anyway.

_Someday he's got to die_ he thought. He was truly sorry for having to pair Glimmer up with him. She deserved someone with some manners and style at least.

"Cato, I'm afraid you're not as popular as I'd hoped with our dear viewers."

"See for yourself"

He gestured to where Ceasar was continuing interviews, now heading into their third day of polls. Votes were now starting to trickle in from the outlying districts, narrowing the huge gap Glimmer had over him in the Capitol but still not eclipsing her lead enough to declare a tie of any kind either. Clove trailed them both by a margin of about ten points but seeing as she was dead and Cato knew it, he wasn't really sure why she was even on there.

"What….the FUCK….doessss that have to do with anything?" Cato replied tersely. His words were slurred but the malice behind them was unmistakable.

_I won the Games, fair and square._ He knew Clove was dead by his hands and Glimmer had no doubt soon followed. He'd seen her take her last breath himself, even as he struggled to remain conscious from the racking spasms of cardiac arrest he'd endured as the hovercraft first arrived. If she was still alive, then she was the second coming of Jesus as far as he was concerned. The blond was as good as dead and probably as cold as steak tartar by now. He couldn't say he was sorry given her last moments were spent trying to kill him after he tried to save her life.

"I'm afraid it has everything to do with you. See, the Capitol was promised two Victors. But for that to work, we have to be sure our citizens get what they asked for."

"Glimmer's dead. I saw her die myself."

"Though your concern is touching, actually she's not. Fortunately for you and your future wife, mother and child are doing just fine."

Cato shook his head. He laughed. What the hell was this man talking about?

"That kid ain't mine and we both now know whose it is, you sorry sonofabitch. Still jealous I got as a gift what you had to buy?"

"I see you still don't understand. Perhaps I can explain this in a way you can."

Seneca pointed to Cesar's image, now set against the backdrop of a live camera interview with a former District Four Victor named Astridia. The polls were constantly updating with call in votes at the bottom and Cato noticed with some disdain he was trailing by at least seven or eight points. Clove's name was behind his by another ten.

Clove was dead. Wait, why _was _she included in the poll? Seneca watched as Cato raised an eyebrow in first surprise and finally, recognition.

"Good, you noticed what I wanted you to. It's quite simple really. The end of the Games footage was, well, unfortunately lost due to a power outage. As you can tell, no one has any idea who actually won yet. It's quite a suspenseful time for our viewers"

The silence draped them both like a woolen winter blanket. Satisfied he had Cato's undivided attention, Seneca continued.

"I'd really hoped to announce two winners and make both the polls right but sometimes, accidents happen. Even when our doctors do all they can…"

_I don't fucking believe this_

Cato shook his head defiantly. It clicked. Every bit of honor he had felt in participating…no training for twelve years of his life outright…in these Games evaporated upon realizing Seneca's intent. The outcome was rigged. No matter what, the Victor or Victors would be solely determined by the whims of a man who could never survive the horrors he so carelessly sprinkled upon his victims like spices on a dish.

And the Capitol and President Snow would back him, ever eager for their annual entertainment and the decadent show that Seneca promised them yearly. His mind wandered back to the secret Glimmer had told him. Now he realized why they wanted him alive. For whatever reason, the child couldn't be proven to be his (or likely Marvel's, he doubted Thresh was a candidate) and the only way to ensure no one ever asked was for him to step forward anyway and remove all doubt from the get go.

He would be Seneca's alibi, his cover for what had happened. His life had no more value than that. Worse, he knew his little sister's back in District Two didn't either. He didn't really care about his parents, he'd hardly seen them more than a handful of times after boarding the Academy train. But a man who would all but rape and coerce young girls to bend to his will could just as easily stoop to kill a six year old to ensure that same secret. If he couldn't do it to save his own skin, he'd have to in order to save Candria's.

_Candria_. Her name meant luminous light. He dryly realized it was similar to Glimmers in meaning and intent. These two glowing girls would be his undoing no doubt. Women would be the death of him, his father had always said. How right he was.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you ask." Cato replied, his tone subdued. Fortunately Seneca could not see the smoldering anger that rumbled just below the surface of his acquiescence, one that would grow from mere embers to a raging fire when he would finally realize just how awful the outcome Seneca had in mind was going to be. And not for him either.

"Excellent! You bring much pride to your district _boy_"

Cato bristled at the insult, but remained silent.

_I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. Just ask Glimmer if you don't believe me. _

Glimmer. He had such mixed feelings about her now. On one hand, she'd spent every last ounce of her strength trying to kill him out of rage. Jealousy really, over a girl who he considered a partner and a friend, just as she had Marvel.

_Well, not exactly _his mind chided him, remembering their conversation about his token. They were definitely more than friends, at least in Marvel's mind. Poor guy, he was likely on a Capitol train heading home in a three by eight box by now. Though they'd never really been friends, he'd fought alongside with honor, defending his partner with fervor. He'd shared supplies whenever asked and had oddly enough proven a reliable ally til the very end. Clearly there was more character to the kid than he'd first realized, though he was almost a year Cato's junior. He idly wondered what exactly Marvel *had* seen in the girl with the rhinestone hairclip, the one whose emerald eyes were the last thing he remembered before his world went black.

He apparently was going to find out, like it or not. He glanced back over to Seneca who stood up straightening his jacket, the fit impeccably tailored, its gunmetal silver fabric perfectly pressed, not a wrinkle to be seen. He looked as if he were getting ready to film a commercial.

He likely was. One cleaning up this whole mess he'd created.

"I'm going to explain exactly what the story is. I think you understand now without further explanation what's in it for you."

"I do" Cato replied curtly. "What I don't get is how Glimmer is agreeing to this."

Seneca laughed louder this time, an unpleasant sound which cackled harshly in Cato's ears.

"I've already spoken with her and she understands perfectly what's expected of her. Unlike you, she grasps the way the world works a little better than you do."

_She grasps a lot of things better than I do, and damned if that isn't what got her in this mess to begin with _Cato's mind retorted silently.

"Tomorrow Ceasar will have some great news to update our fine citizens of the Capitol and beyond. Sadly, Clove didn't make it but much to our joy, both Glimmer and you pulled through. We'll get you in the Makeover Center and both of you will be as good as new. Better even. Not only are you two going to finally be able to celebrate your illicit relationship out in the open as Victors together, but she's going to have a wonderful surprise announcement, one which will no doubt drive the viewers crazy to watch."

"Your wedding is going to be QUITE the event of the season."

"How nice" Cato acknowledge flatly. This was definitely NOT an outcome he had envisioned.

_Screw it. Weddings are always for the bride anyway. _Though Cato doubted very much Glimmer was getting any more say so in this mock marriage than he was. Maybe he'd get lucky and actually get to consummate the arrangement, though knowing now what secret she carried with her (literally and figuratively); he wasn't so sure he was as gung ho on the idea as he once had been.

"It will be, especially as you two will have the pleasure of coming back to the Capitol as Mentors each year. I only ask for a little of her time. Luckily for Glimmer, her condition and impending marriage to you just won't allow her any other time to visit with her..._numerous_ fans shall we say?….had this fortunate turn of events not taken place. "

So that was his angle.

If Cato hadn't agreed, Seneca would have whored her out anyway. The revelation made him sick to his stomach and even though he had little love lost for the District One girl, his sense of fairness was repulsed by this seeming lack of consideration of her person. It was one thing for Glimmer to be free with her affections with whom she chose in a consensual way. He didn't judge her for that any more than he judged Clove for her choice of using knives over axes. It was personal preference.

It was an entirely different matter to enforce those affections from a woman however. Glimmer had entered the Arena with every bit of training as he had, maybe he was better for sure, but he considered her at least a contender if not an equal vying for the win. Seneca referred to her as if she was little more than just another Capitol companion he'd borrowed for the night and not a deadly warrior who like him, had trained for her entire life to bring a Mentor to her district and glory to her name. Just as Clove and Marvel had.

Why, oh why had this gone so terribly wrong for all of them?

_It's not like she planned this mess_ his mind reminded him, some of the last words he'd exchanged with Clove. Dead or alive now, it didn't matter. They were all nothing more than pawns in the game being played out, unable to do anything but move along where placed. He bristled at the thought of returning every year to the Capitol, only to watch two more tributes hope for success while no doubt Seneca was having his way with his soon-to-be-wife in a dark room hidden somewhere, one that no one would ever hear her screams in.

_Someday, I swear this will all change. _

_The Capitol will pay._

_And you, Seneca Crane, will pay most of all _Cato swore silently_. _ But today was not going to be that day.

Today he wished he had died with Clove as well.


	11. Pinning Our Hopes

**Chapter 11—Pinning Our Hopes **

**Reviews please!**

"It's this floor…see, seven-fifty-two"

A tall blond woman of about twenty-two pointed to the note in her hand, her pink stiletto heels clicking against the tiled floors of the MedOne ICU unit. Her companion, an even taller blond man perhaps five years her senior nodded his assent, looking up and around at their surroundings as he carried a rectangular object ringed by small holes. He noticed the floor was strangely empty, something which in and of itself would not be unusual; however as a long-time Capitol inhabitant he realized normally the hospitals were crowded with those accidentally injured from a little too much revelry, for falling off of balconies and alcohol poisoning ran hand in hand with this time of year like no other.

Finnick Odair had never seen a hospital so empty; that in and of itself was enough to set his nerves on edge. He watched as the younger woman spoke briefly to the Peacekeeper stationed outside the room, then followed her into the room itself. It was nicely decorated, a row of windows behind the single bed where a teenaged girl lay sleeping, the deep cobalt blue curtains behind her still drawn against the rising dawn.

"She looks so much smaller here than on television" he remarked

"Yeah, well she's not the only one who _looks_ larger than she really_ is_" the woman quipped back, winking as she did so.

Finnick laughed. Oh how he loved Cashmere's sense of humor, he had to admit.

Glimmer awoke upon hearing this, her eyes adjusting to the relative darkness of the space around her. Cashmere she instantly recognized, for she had been Glimmer's mentor, the one stable rock upon which she could voice her opinions and confide her fears. Not even Marvel had died knowing some of the secrets she'd shared, for in the end Marvel too was just another tribute by whose hands she could die, much as she dared hope not.

And Cashmere was the only other human being who Glimmer knew could have suspected what had happened to start this whole mess and still keep her mouth shut about it.

Truth to tell, she was relieved to see her. The older male looked familiar but she could not exactly place him.

"Finnick….Finnick Odair" he said, extending a strong, almost bronze colored hand. "District Four" he continued before stopping, a confused look upon his face as he caught himself just before shaking hands with her.

Glimmer looked down at her own, realizing the cause for his hesitation. It wasn't the ostentatious jeweled bracelet that was distracting him either.

_Oh that _

She was missing the fourth and fifth fingers of her right hand, the amputation still healing. Despite Seneca's pleadings to the contrary, she had refused any reconstructive surgery, compromising with the use of a prosthetic she would wear during the Victor's Interview scheduled for that evening.

"I know who you are Finnick, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My mother knew you."

"You're Jasper's little girl" he replied warmly and Glimmer felt a part of her heart swoon. She could completely understand why he was quite the favorite of the Capitol women. Still, she couldn't think that way as he was practically family, especially given how her mother had met him. The same way Cashmere had.

"Yes, he was my father. I didn't get a chance to know him much before he died."

"He'd be very proud of you I'm certain" Finnick continued. "One of the finest trainers that any Academy ever had."

"May I ask….what happened to your hand?"

"Oh this? It was smashed when the District Twelve girl tried to…"

"No, no, that's not what he means" Cashmere interjected, opening the curtains to the rising sun and the sprawling city scene below as she did so. "He doesn't mean how, he means why?"

Glimmer paused before answering. It had been a difficult decision but at least one she felt she had control over. There was so little of those left.

"I decided against the bionic implant. I'm not whole, why should my hand be?"

The two mentors watched as she pressed the white button on the cord beside her. Cashmere and Finnick exchanged a knowing glance.

"Why are you here?"

The District One mentor went to the door, her eyes scanning the hallway before she returned and her voice was low as she answered.

"Glimmer, we don't have long to talk."

"Uh…ok"

"I want you to know how proud we are of you. You did everything I asked you to and you have brought honor to your district."

Glimmer nodded, cocking her head to one side. Where was this going?

Cashmere continued, this time her voice a barely audible whisper.

"Second, I need the photo Marvel left you. Before the others arrive."

"Why?" Glimmer inquired, pulling the picture out from a small black leather satchel on the table beside her, one which also contained the small green hairclip, several plastic squares which appeared to be pass cards or tickets of some kind and a few assorted personal toiletries.

"If you want me to look up his little half sister, I need to do it before Snow does. I already know where your sister is, as well as Cato's. There are people who need to know where those you love are because it could become very important later on."

She handed the photo to Cashmere, who handed it to Finnick. He took out a round coin-looking device, passing it over the back for several seconds before returning it to back to Glimmer. She tucked it back into the bag, snapping the hairclip around it as once before.

"You….you know don't you?" she whispered back

"I've been informed that your yearly mentoring presence is not negotiable, if that's what you mean…" Cashmere replied cryptically.

Glimmer felt ill again. She didn't want to mentor, and she definitely didn't want to come back to the Capitol for three or four weeks every year either. Whether the sudden flush of nausea that racked her was truly from apprehension or morning sickness she couldn't say.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask another question, a surgeon entered the room along with Seneca. She saw Cashmere furrow her brow in barely concealed disgust as soon as he entered but the image was gone as quickly as it had arrived and Glimmer chalked it off to simply imagination on her part.

"Cashmere!" Seneca called out, a little too familiar in his tone to the younger Victor.

"Mr. Crane, always a pleasure" she replied in a tone which simultaneously communicated the pinnacle of good manners and the concern of a scorpion.

Glimmer was impressed.

If Seneca picked it up, he outwardly failed to acknowledge it as he continued towards Finnick, slapping him on the back in a way that also seemed a little too familiar.

"Finnick Odair! It seems our two most favorite Victors of all will be joined by a third soon" Seneca continued.

"Indeed. It is a great day for all of Panem" he replied evenly, his golden smile never losing its luster.

"As much as I know you want to welcome her to the family, we'll have to catch up later. I'm afraid there's a lot for you to do to prepare for tonight's big interview Glimmer and of course I'm sure we can arrange a return trip to the Capitol to get better acquainted as soon as you're up to it"

Cashmere made a nearly imperceptible nod with her head, one that Glimmer understood. They'd accomplished what they came for. She could not blow their cover and lose the only few friends it seemed would even begin to understand the trouble she was in.

"Of course…..I would love very much to see you both again" Glimmer continued, acknowledging Seneca's implied command.

"We will make a date of it then!" Finnick replied, winking.

She watched wistfully as he opened the container which was lined with a satiny pink blanket alongside two small spill proof boxes meant for water and food. Her little kitten was going to have to go home without her, at least for now, back on a bullet train to District One.

_To my little sister. That's where they're taking the kitten_

… _And that's why the message. _

So Cashmere knew exactly what kind of danger she was in and anticipated what that could mean for all those she knew. She was already a couple of steps ahead of Seneca too. Glimmer sighed in relief. It was good to have at least an ally or two given all she was facing alone, though she wasn't completely sure as to why they would be so quick to help her.

She watched as Finnick placed her kitten gently in the carrier, taking care to latch the door securely. It was obvious by his actions he had not lost his compassion nor his humanity even if his sanity wasn't rumored entirely intact. Glimmer kissed the mewing little pink fluffball through the bars of the door, telling it goodbye for now, wondering how many other things she might not get to see again if she wasn't careful.

"I promise we'll look after _her._ She'll be safe." Cashmere said, the intonation in her words conveying everything Glimmer needed to know.

_Dazzle and Candria and Marvel's little sister Splendor will all be ok, at least for now _

"Ready to roll Cash-Dollar?" Finnick quips, jostling his partner good-naturedly.

"As always O'Bare-It-All" she replied and they both laughed. The sound was magical to Glimmer's ears; something she hadn't heard in what seemed so long. The two mentors left, the door echoing heavily along with her heart as it closed behind them.

"I'm afraid you've got one more visitor to meet, and I'm hoping it will go well" Seneca tells her and then when she realizes just who it is, she wonders why she even survived to this point to begin with.

"Cato, right?" she says weakly, and he nods.

She is already dreading the confrontation, the questions and accusations. Just speaking to him will be awkward at best and she's got less than perhaps twelve hours to make the entire country of Panem believe that this man is the father of her child and the love of her life. Glimmer shrugs, knowing it is time to start getting ready before the Prep team takes over her life and makes her into whatever it is that the Capitol and Snow want to see.

It does not matter. All she knows is her head hurts and she wants to go home.

XXX

The announcement is made at noon sharp that same day and the entire Capitol goes wild with celebrations. Live feed is broadcast throughout the country showing equally enthusiastic, if only smaller scale, gatherings throughout Districts One and Two. Both will now claim a Victor and extra portions of rations for the year and they couldn't be happier.

Glimmer isn't happy, though she pretends to be.

No one really notices.

Her prep team is thrilled, comprised of the best stylists the Capitol citizens had selected by popular vote. Like everything else concerning her announcement, nothing was left to chance or her choice, all of the details having been predetermined by a poll of some sort.

Everything down to the white wedding dress she finds out she is to be married in that night- by no less than Ceasar Flickerman himself.

_I haven't even been proposed to, much less said yes and already I'm putting on a gown… _

The head stylist brings it to her, a dark skinned charismatic man named Cinna, and Glimmer vaguely recognizes him as the one assigned to District Twelve. The one created "The Girl on Fire." He smiles kindly at her, and she nods, an uncharacteristic silence replacing the chatty, even cocky teenager he remembers briefly passing so many times in the bay before.

"Hi….I'm Cinna. I hope you like what was chosen for you. Perhaps I can make you smile, just a little?" he says hopefully, turning the gown in his arms in front of Glimmer.

She turns to acknowledge him, not wishing to be rude and what she sees catches her quite by surprise. The fabric is a candlelight ivory damask, caught and hand stitched into endless folds of ruching across the shoulders and stomach that blends effortlessly into a mermaid style bottom made entirely of shantung silk. Hundreds of light yellowish crystals scatter across the bodice and down the body of the gown, trailing to where they encircle the hem in a complete band of what look to be canary diamonds. Trimming the softly draped neckline is another band of yellow diamonds, each set seamlessly into the next so as to appear a perfect, unbroken line of dazzling light against her skin.

It is sunshine and innocence and yet sophistication and glamour and everything she wishes she'd had in a wedding dress as a little girl. She involuntarily thinks of Marvel when she sees it and a wistful expression crosses her face.

"I am without words….it's…it's beyond beautiful, Cinna."

"Try it on" he says encouragingly. Though he is sad it is not Katniss' gown he is fitting today, he sees something in the melancholy girl before him. Something that wasn't there five weeks ago. He fiddles with a pin in his pocket, debating whether to trust his instincts.

A few minutes later, Glimmer comes out, his creation given life and form in hers.

The result takes his breath away.

Cinna has to admit, the soft yellow and ivories warm to her, giving Glimmer an almost angelic glow. He doesn't regret that she isn't dressed in the traditional blinding white of a Capitol bride; somehow that wouldn't be fitting. It wouldn't give her justice because nothing and no one coming out of the Arena is pure anymore and she is so much more than that.

He walks over, straightening out the hem. Cinna glances up, his eyes catching hers.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Surprised, he straightens up. Perhaps his instincts were right.

"It's ok. Katniss is at peace now, with Peeta."

"Do you really think so?" Glimmer replies. Cinna notices her eyes are wet and her thoughts seem far off. He realizes she lost a friend as well and he considers his words.

"I do. Tell me, Glimmer, do you know what a mockingjay is?"

"I heard them in the Arena. They sing to you. I don't remember ever hearing one before though. Why?

"Well they only sing if they like the voice of the person they are listening to. They're muttations, like the tracker jackers that stung you. They are beautiful, free-spirited birds but not the product of Nature."

"Like you, they were changed into something else that the Capitol wanted them to be…"

Glimmer looked down, at the floor and then back to her hands. Her nails were perfectly manicured, all ten of them. Only eight were really hers. She understood.

"Is this your token?" Cinna asked, pulling out the green rhinestone hairclip she had laid carefully on the table beside them. He pulled a few strands of hair together, twisting and braiding them across the crown of her hair, fastening it in the back with the clip. A tiara with a blusher veil remained, the last piece to her outfit that would be the very first thing all of the Capitol, as well as Cato, would see her wear since leaving the Arena in a hovercraft.

"No….it was Marvel's actually. But it is special to me. My token was taken away from me." Glimmer replied. She hadn't known about the spike but Cashmere had she later learned. Perhaps that was why she'd had such a hard time, to lose your token was a sign of bad luck.

"Then perhaps you should have this one. Wear it in memory of those who didn't come back out with you. Perhaps you can inspire a few others instead."

Cinna pulled out a round, golden pin, one Glimmer had not seen before. She recognized the bird as a mockingjay. It clutched a single arrow in its talons, flying against the background. She turned the smooth metal over in her hand before handing it back to Cinna.

_How ironic_ she mused. _A single arrow...was my salvation against Thresh _

"I'd be honored to wear it for you then. Thank you" she replied, watching as he set the tiara on her head, fastening the small veil behind her hair with the pin. She smiled in return with an expression both indescribably sad and touching at the same time.

He knew he had made the right choice.

Only time would tell if the others agreed.


	12. A Knight In Shining Armor

_**Forenote: This chapter is seriously fluffy Glato goodness! But in it, the groundwork is being laid for where life will take our tragic heroes next. Sadly, their happiness is short-lived (but is it in the long run? Will they find true love together as the Rebellion begins to develop and take flight?...Hmmm…you'll have to follow the story and REVIEW to find out!) so read and enjoy. Please comment/review, I'd really need to get to 60 before I put up the next chapter. ;) **_

XXX

Chapter Twelve—A Knight In Shining Armor

While Glimmer was being showered with praise and congratulations from her mentor, a very different scenario played out for the District Two victor two floors below.

Cato awoke to the rough shove of an unformed Peacekeeper, a nurse nearby scanning his vitals and unhooking various tubes and IV lines. His legs felt stiff, wobbly even and he almost fell trying to regain his balance as he swung around off the bed.

_How many days has it been_ his mind wondered? He squinted at the table beside him which remained devoid of any decoration save a small black satchel similar to Glimmers' and an outfit resembling much the same clothes he'd left the Arena with. An olive green t-shirt which was a size too small and a pair of black BDU's rounded out by olive socks and his previous pair of combat boots. He noticed with some disgust they were still dirty, the blood from the Games still staining their tops a dull brown.

_Glimmer's blood _Cato realized_. There had been so much of it everywhere _

He hated the Capitol all the more upon seeing it. Taking care not to startle the nurse or the now two Peacekeepers escorting him to the Remake Center, he zipped open his satchel. Inside were a few pass cards, a comb, some hand sanitizer, his District ID card and a small braided blue and white cord made from embroidery floss. It was his token, one his little sister Candria had woven him for luck, a thank you for all the times he'd braided her hair in the mornings before school. She'd meant it to be a bracelet of course but it had proven too small for his massive wrist. He'd cherished it all the same, a little piece of home in an otherwise unforgiving environment.

He remembered the conversation when Candria gave it to him, full of six-year old optimism about her creation and the fact it was made in "boy colors" just for him, blue and white. It would "keep away the bad guys" she said proudly and he smiled, hoping she was right. Now it was dusty and torn, the ends of the cord frayed and stained with the same dark brown his shoes were. Cato closed his hand around the cord, closing his eyes as well. Candria was turning seven this winter and she would be enrolled in Academy after Christmas. The sweet little trusting girl who he was the moon and the stars for would, just like him, turn into an unquestioning bloodthirsty killer over the next decade, as all tributes from District Two did.

_I won't let that happen to you_ he swore silently. He wasn't sure how, only that he would.

XXX

They arrived at the Remake Center just before noon and Cato knew as did everyone else, the exact moment when the announcement was made. Cheers were heard ringing through the streets and the noises of jubilation could be heard even down to the underground staging area he was now emerging from towards the prep bays.

Seneca was there and Cato had to grit his teeth harder than he thought possible to not manage a comment upon seeing him. The shirt Cato had been given was too tight and showed every bit of the years of training he had invested in his physique, a fact that wasn't lost on the much older Gamemaker. Even in rags he was the better man and they both knew it. Seneca sneered walking past, not so much as a congratulations or acknowledgement of his existence as he did so.

_That's fine. Makes it all the easier to kill you without remorse later…_ Cato thought

His mind wandered to the other bays nearby. Glimmer would be in one of them though when he'd get to finally see her he wasn't sure. No doubt it would be right at the time of the Interview, the live broadcast and non-existent time beforehand ensuring their cooperation. He hoped like hell she was a heck of an actress, both of their asses depended on it. He'd resigned to just do his part no matter how onerous it was at this point.

Cato silently endured the next four hours of scraping, shaving, polishing and overall grooming without comment, hearing but not really listening to the idle chatter of the two stylists working on him as he lay staring at the ceiling above. They seemed concerned about his scar but another individual, this one with gold eyeliner and deeply colored skin, waived off their comments. He seemed to be the one in charge and Cato motioned him over as he sat up from the table. Perhaps he would know something. It was too hard to take seriously any answer from a human being who had been cosmetically altered to look like a flamingo.

"I'm Cinna, pleasure to meet you finally" the dark skinned man said to him, extending a hand. Cato took it, shaking it firmly, receiving a sincere grasp in reply.

He didn't know why, but he immediately liked this guy.

"Cato…but I guess you knew that already" he replied, shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands in a "who knew?" type gesture. Cinna smiled.

"Don't worry…I don't plan on making you look anything less than fabulous"

"That's what scares me. Fabulous isn't a word I would associate with my everyday look"

They both laughed.

"Not Capitol fabulous, I assure you! Perhaps Finnick fabulous. The ladies watching won't know what hit them."

"I can live with that"

"So tell me…" Cato continued.

"How's Glimmer?"

"Have you seen her yet?" Cinna inquired.

"No. Not at all. I was told its bad luck to see the bride beforehand but since I didn't know I was getting married until last night, I'm not so sure luck has much to do with it."

Cinna nodded. He understood what Cato was asking. Both kids were terrified at this point at what was happening to them. He had no doubt this was a staged affair, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He'd have to catch up to Finnick once he returned from District One and find out the truth.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. And still expecting, somehow she was incredibly lucky as the baby pulled through with her. It's a little girl. Glimmer's missing part of her hand and has a few scars from the tracker jackers where they stung her worst on her face. Nothing prosthetics and great makeup won't cover up."

_Incredibly lucky_? Cato thought? _I'm not sure I would agree_

Cato had mixed emotions again upon hearing the news. On one hand, he'd prayed with all his heart she wasn't going to have to have this child, this accident that Seneca had forced upon her. Yet he couldn't think like that as he had no idea how she felt about it.

No, not it, _her._ It was a little girl. One he would watch be born and raise as if his own. One that had never asked for any of this, anymore than he had asked to be born in District Two and raised to crave killing those weaker than himself in Academy all his life. No, he wasn't going to sentence another child to the life he'd endured. He'd make it work somehow. After a long silence, he replied.

"That's good. Apparently I'm popping the question and I haven't even had the chance to pick out a ring."

Cinna raised an eyebrow. This was a very necessary point, one it seemed Seneca had overlooked. No Capitol woman would dream of accepting a proposal without one. Whatever Glimmer received would no doubt be copycatted for months on end once shown on Caesar's broadcast tonight.

That was something he'd have to remedy. Maybe it could be a token of affection between these two. There was little else other than misfortunate currently binding them together.

"My good man, we will have to fix that right away. Tell you what, I'll have Venia here pull up the Starburst diamond catalogue from Luxes' and you can pick out something suitable to give her."

Cato was stunned. He had no way to pay for anything, not even the clothes on his back. Even his own mother didn't own a diamond of any kind as marriages in Two were usually sealed with titanium rings, made with one of the hardest metals in Panem. Functional and practical like everything else in District Two. Romance was a foreign notion to them.

Cinna held up a hand to the beginnings of his protests.

"Don't worry about it! They would just DIE to have the publicity this will generate. I will call and see if I can arrange for a one-time donation. After all, you know how much the sponsors love District One tributes….especially this one" He winked.

Cato smiled. It would be nice to have something….anything…that was his choice in the matter between them. He even felt a bit apprehensive; buying a ring was never something he'd ever even thought about except perhaps once or twice with Clove when they were far younger.

_Clove. _

He missed her. Even her crazy, psychotic rants late at night after training. She was so much like him, arrogant with the same screw-the-world attitude he'd developed after watching too many others die in the Arena year in and year out. After a few years he'd become inured to the blood and violence, concentrating only on what he could control—his own skills. Clove did the same and while they were perhaps too much alike, she understood him in a way no other girl ever had. It was them, and _only_ them, against the world. At least it had been until he'd angrily snapped her neck, not even acknowledging the irrational emotions that had led to that action. The fact he was in love with Glimmer, or at least he thought he was until the whole "I'm going to kill you" and actually doing it fiasco…

He desperately wanted to talk to her and find out what had happened. He realized too late that she hadn't seen him avenge her or know that he'd never put Clove up to any of it as she'd assumed. As far as she knew to her almost-dying breath, his was a betrayal till the end, just a little side action until he and Clove could ride off into the sunset. Except that it wasn't really that way.

He looked over to the tablet Venia brought to him, scanning row after row of beautiful diamond rings. Some were beyond ostentatious, requiring them to be worn on two or even three adjacent bands of the same hand to support their size. He didn't think Glimmer would find that elegant, or given the state of her hand, probably too enticing. There were dozens of styles, square, round, heart shaped, oval, and pave and almost as many settings and types of metals.

No wonder most men in Two became Peacekeepers and didn't get married. It was easier!

Cinna came back a few minutes later having concluded a conversation with a local jeweler, the actual owner of Luxes. It turned out he was a huge fan of the games and quite happy to donate a ring as Glimmer's victory had rendered him a fairly nice return of 7-1 on his bet. Cato was free to choose anything up to about a year's salary in the Capitol.

"Any ideas?" Cinna asked. His sense of style was impeccable and he knew he would be able to help the boy pick something out which would go with the wedding ensemble he'd already completed for Glimmer's interview.

"I really don't know. I like this one though….it's a nice size and kind of old-fashioned"

_Like Marvel would have chosen_ he thought silently. He truly didn't know what else she would want or anyone who would have known her better. He didn't even know her favorite color or a single thing about her childhood.

Cinna looked. Cato had picked out a carat and a half radiant, a rectangular diamond that was set in a white gold basket with a wide rose gold band. It was a warm, elegant stone and he knew it would go perfectly with the almost antique, vintage look of her gown and the paleness of her skin. The boy had taste.

"That's perfect! It matches the theme of her gown and I'm sure it will be well received. Let me make the arrangements and we'll have Venia pick it up before your interview tonight then"

"Thanks Cinna. Guess I owe you one" Cato replied, standing stiffly as the two assistants put the finishing touches on his gunmetal grey jacket and suit. It was the color of steel with the sheen of finest silk and cut to fit him perfectly. Onyx button covers and cufflinks completed the ensemble complimenting his black patent leather shoes and a black titanium watch which he was given on the left hand. His hair was shorter, blonder even, cut in a way that made his cowlick fall in a charming way.

_Damn, I'm pretty fine_ he thought. _Finnick Odair better watch out _

If they could do this with him, he wondered how smoking hot his soon-to-be-wife was going to look. Maybe he could get through this whole charade after all. Cato looked up to see a woman who resembled a peacock on wooden stilts traveling towards him. It was Venia, rushing to place a small black leather box in his hand. Without opening it, he slipped it nonchalantly into the side pocket of his jacket.

He was as ready as he'd ever be.

XXX

If Glimmer had originally thought that the night of the tribute's interviews going IN was impressive, she had to correct herself and admit that the extravaganza that awaited her on the flip side of the games was nothing less than astounding. The Avenue of the Capitol was lined with spectators to capacity, not a spot to be had anywhere along the nearly half mile parade route which she had previously ridden as a tribute. This time however instead of riding an open-backed chariot and holding on for dear life while attempting to wave to the crowds, she was ushered into a glass coach with four white horses, each one's tack decorated in the pink and purple shades of her District's colors.

_Just like the folk tale of Cinderella_ she noted giddily and a small portion of excitement finally cracked her exterior enough to allow for a smile. Had she known there was a tiny camera posted inside, broadcasting second by second perhaps she would have been afraid but for awhile at least, Glimmer let herself be led by the fantasy constructed around her.

Cato had arrived a few minutes earlier riding on a magnificent black stallion, a ceremonial sword on his right hip. He knew it was for show, as there was no way Seneca or President Snow would ever begin to trust him with a weapon—especially one he was so completely proficient with-but its weight and heft were reassuring nonetheless. He entered the platform of Caesar's Palace nearly blinded by the lights of strobing cameras and paparazzi. The whole thing was over the top but then again, that was life in the Capitol.

He was escorted under a series of tunnels beneath the main viewing floor, the sudden coolness and silence of the halls a welcome respite to the raving, shouting citizens still cheering above. A Peacekeeper next to him took the sword but being for display only anyway, he didn't mind. His mind was wondering idly how Caesar had managed to sanely navigate this chaotic existence for over forty years.

Of all the people he had met at the Capitol, (other than perhaps Cinna), Caesar was the only one that wasn't, in Cato's opinion, certifiably _loony_. He managed to keep his Capitol fashions limited to matching a myriad of hair colors to equally fantastic jackets; wearing them over a perfectly normal skin tone without surgical enhancements. Even better, he was the one person who you could count on to take any conversation, no matter how difficult, and showcase the person he was speaking to.

A large round of applause roused Cato from his thoughts and he heard the crowds going crazy above. A view screen in the green room he waited in showed the eternally young Mr. Flickerman waltzing in to his raving fans, flashing his trademark megawatt Smile Brite grin. This year Cesar was decked out head to toe in a black-and-gold outfit, his hair slicked back like coal streaked with vivid metallic gold highlights. He wore a glistening black sequined tuxedo with a light cream colored silk shirt and a jet black silk tie. Onyx cufflinks and gold wingtips rounded out his ensemble. Banners featuring the District One seal on one side and District Two's on the other flanked all the available seating where there once again, was not a space to be found.

"Go!" a voice said next to Cato and before he knew, it, he shoved out onto the walkway, and then onstage with Cesar, all of Panem tuned into his image. The crowd was enthusiastic in its greeting, cheering and waving. He heard shouts of his name and even watched incredulously as various Capitol women, most unrecognizable as such, threw roses and flowers at him onstage.

Even Cato had to admit, it was a little heady and he found himself winking before too long at the ladies in the crowd, enjoying the attention that was his during his entrance and interview.

At least until Glimmer was introduced, that was.

Every eye including Caesar's turned to gaze upon her, watching as she crossed the stage once again. Only this time instead of a flirty, almost-too-short pink dress fit for a girl of sixteen she was clothed in a timeless, elegant ivory gown trimmed in crystals far more suitable for a woman of twenty. A pair of frosted crystal shoes peeked from below the hemline as she walked; matching the crystals scattered throughout the bodice and in the tiara fastened in Glimmer's hair.

Cato had to admit, she looked utterly magnificent. He could have sworn she was glowing.

Cesar took her hand, kissing it lightly and guiding her to the open spot adjacent to Cato's on the small loveseat which they had on set. Glimmer's heart pounded furiously as she tried to catch her breath, the combination of the roar of the crowds and her sudden proximity to someone she had last seen for only a few seconds while she was dying on a field overwhelming the quiet world she had been left to inhabit alone for the past few days.

The couch was small and she could feel the curve of her hip touching Cato's and the sensation frightened her though his expression was oddly reassuring. He smiled at her, a genuine smile that spread to his cheeks and lit up his eyes looking back at her. Glimmer remembered now what she'd seen in him; those eyes were as blue as the sapphire seas in District Four. What she saw threatened to drown her in them when Cesar broke the silence, addressing her directly and taking her right hand and its prosthetic finger in his own darker, warm ones.

"So Glimmer what was it like for you to realize that the whole situation with Clove was all just a misunderstanding and that your young man here had chosen you to be his co-Victor all along? Take us there if you would"

Glimmer realized she _was _right there-right now! Clove had been a misunderstanding? Cato had chosen her? Her surprise was evident, her cheeks flushing a deep rose in embarrassment.

_Oh, Caesar's good_! Cato thought. Smoothly leading into how they were going to broach the whole proposal idea. He could tell by Glimmer's expression she was caught by surprise. And in being such, Caesar could easily steer the interview in the direction he wanted. Or rather, the direction Seneca wanted.

"I….I don't know what to say Caesar. It came as quite a shock really! I am still trying to take it in." Glimmer finally replied, smoothing the folds of her gown down as she worked to regain her composure. She looked over to Cato for confirmation, still processing the information she had just heard.

That was his cue.

"Well if that's a shock, then I guess this is going to be a hundred times worse" Cato spoke finally, pulling out the small black leather box. He got down on one knee easily, still level with Glimmer in height despite the gesture and looking square into her emerald eyes, he asked the question all of the Capitol had hoped to hear.

"Would you marry me?"

It was a good thing Glimmer was sitting down, for she would swear for years afterwards she would have fainted dead on the spot had she been standing. Cesar's hand was now squeezing hers encouragingly and she noticed the entire world had gone silent waiting for her reply.

"Of course I will"

The roar was deafening and Glimmer couldn't really remember a word that was said to her, for her thoughts were swimming in confusion and awe as Cato placed a gorgeous antique style diamond ring upon her left hand. It fit perfectly and matched the style of her gown. She secretly wondered if he or Cinna had chosen it but it didn't matter. For that moment in time things were just where they had left them embracing in the Cornucopia when Marvel and Clove were still alive and the entire world was still possible, even if for only one of them. And she was happy.

Cesar brought forth a small book from his pocket, reading the legal vows for a marriage ceremony that would legally bind the two as husband and wife. The audience watched, delirious with excitement as Glimmer stood on her tip toes to reach Cato, the golden mockingjay in her hair shining briefly as she turned to kiss him, confirming their vows.

She would never know just how important those specific few seconds in the camera would prove to be to the future of Panem.

Caesar finished the ceremony, grasping Glimmer's right hand once again lightly, taking care to not dislodge the small prosthetic finger fitted on the side. He winked at her.

_My turn_ she thought seriously. _Time to perform. _

"Glimmer, I hear also that you might have a wonderful announcement to share with all us tonight. And with Cato for the very first time too I understand?"

"Yes, Caesar, indeed I do." She replied excitedly, turning to Cato. He saw a look which said _please forgive me_ as Glimmer recited the words she had decided upon to announce what Seneca had told her to.

"We're going to be family! I'm expecting a little girl"

"I've decided to name her Aurora. After the lights of the dawn…and in honor of your sister Candria as well"

Cato's now had a turn to register barely concealed surprise. While he knew about the child of course, he had never really thought about the name the little girl would have. Glimmer's explanation touched him and simultaneously communicated to Snow and anyone else who would care to listen that the whole world now knew how special his sister was to both of them and just exactly who she was. Woes betide the person who attempted to harm her either.

_The very best secrets are those out in the open_ she would later tell him and Cato had to agree. He gazed upon the girl who was now his wife and with whom he would likely spend the rest of his life with, however long that would prove to be, and he felt something so much more than affection, or lust or even pride.

For once in his life, he felt love.


	13. What Dreams May Come

_**Forenote: **_

_**Hello readers…guess I'm not going to get to 60 this last time around but *maybe* you can put me there soon? I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt it was necessary to paint the picture of just some of the insanity/aftereffects that Cato & Glimmer will face and more importantly, set the stage for some of the other characters to begin to interact with her as the Rebellion begins to incubate. This chapter was inspired by listening to Rhianna's "Russian Roulette", a song that I thought would be so appropriate given the Arena setting and the nightmares our heroine begins to endure. Some of the lyrics just lend themselves to the countdown; read and see if you don't agree! ;) **_

_Take a breath he says to me  
Close your eyes and count to three..._

_I'm sweating now  
Moving slow  
No time to think  
My turn to go..._

Chapter 13—

It was four days later on a bullet train back to District One that the nightmares started for Glimmer.

After finally being able to depart the Capitol after three consecutive nights of making the rounds attending Victor's parties, and the obligatory ceremonial dinner event with President Snow, she was finally able to pack a few things and consider returning home. They would go back to One first, pick up her kitten and check on her family, and then travel to Two where both had agreed they would live together in the Victor's Village. Cato had wanted them to take in his little sister and perhaps even prevent her from having to enroll in Academy and Glimmer had been more than happy to agree. Perhaps Aurora would even have a big sister of sorts this way and they could maybe settle down and at least pretend to have a family for awhile.

Once the lights of the Capitol faded behind them, Glimmer retreated to the sleeper car, finally drifting off into a restless sort of non-awareness, a state she'd resigned herself to since winning the Games nearly a month prior. _Mornings are queasy and the nights uneasy_ shed remarked the day before to her new husband. Cato had been kind, patient even, as he wanted desperately to talk to Glimmer, to find our just what exactly HAD taken place between Seneca and her. He'd gathered it had happened much more than once and whatever had put an end to it...if anything other than time had...was too traumatic for her to talk about, at least not yet.

Cashmere knew, that he was sure of but damned if she wasn't constantly busy at the Capitol. He knew why of course. He felt bad for both her and Finnick now that he had learned the truth behind their so-called popularity there.

Now as he watched his new bride falling asleep, he wondered just how she'd forestall the inevitable fate that awaited her. For all he knew, it could one day be his as well.

Glimmer's mind however was trapped elsewhere, in a hell not of her own making.

XXX

The first image I see is the timer, the one above the Cornucopia.

**Five-four-three** the yellow digital display counts down. It's eight in the morning and a chill from the air shoots through my jacket, giving me goose bumps, though it's more likely they're just from all the adrenaline coursing through my veins now.

The gong sounds and I leap from the plinth, something in my ferocity frightening the tribute from Six who is adjacent to me. I laugh. She doesn't matter. Sprinting like mad I make it to the Cornucopia, reaching a pair of mezzalunas just as Cato and Clove turn to dispatch the next two tributes arriving beside me. Scanning the area, I see the girl from Six who is now fleeing with a small blaze orange backpack. I can't let her humiliate us like that.

_Time to prove my worth_

I waste no time joining the chase, her shorter legs unable to outrun my much longer stride. The tribute makes it no further than 100 yards into the forest before I have closed the gap, well able to take her out. I tackle her to the ground and she looks at me with terrified eyes, wide with fear and pleading for mercy, shoving the backpack towards me.

"It's…it's yours…please…I really didn't mean to steal it"

I laugh at her feeble gesture, tossing the backpack over my shoulder as if it was merely a piece of trash, just another twig or stick on the ground and not containing anything of value I'd ever need. It's not the backpack I want she realizes just as I easily straddle her with my legs, pinning her helplessly prone beneath my greater weight and strength.

I slice her throat with the mezzaluna without any remorse, eager to claim one of the first kills of the games, wondering idly how this all looks on television even as she bleeds out beneath me. I jump up suddenly, realizing that my pants are now stained with blood-I have to wear these clothes for another few days, weeks even perhaps!-and I curse at the dead body for this inconvenience even as her cannon booms. I head back to join Cato and Marvel, excited that I too have contributed towards the Career alliance and can be a valuable asset just as much as Clove is given the right weapons and opportunity.

Only this time, someone follows me. Or rather _something. _

I look behind me to see the girl from Six get up, and I start to shake my head in disbelief. I scream at her, unable to understand how this is happening.

"You're dead dammit…dead! I heard the cannon myself."

She doesn't stop, she just keeps moving, pointing an accusatory finger at me as she starts to stand.

"Leave me…leave me ALONE!"

My incredulity at seeing her come back to life causes me to forget the backpack behind me and I trip backwards over it, falling on my right shoulder and striking the back of my head on a rock just jutting from the ground beneath us. I reach back and feel something warm leaking from my head and my vision is cloudy. First there is one of her, then two, then four. All four of them now have my mezzaluna, flung helplessly from my hand when I fell and I scream, calling for Cato….then Marvel…and then _anyone _who would even hear me.

No one comes

The four figures slash at me, all of them reaching their target. I feel lightheaded but can't get up, my balance is gone and I have no idea why I can't feel my feet anymore. The sun is then blotted out and goes dark and suddenly I hear a buzzing, angry sound and I look up again to see the outline of a million forms blotting out the sun. They pour down from above, cascading over my body, each one convinced I am the perpetrator of some unspeakable, horrible crime to their hive. I feel what can only be described as the injection of a thousand hot liquid needles of fire into my skin, no crawling _under _it, beneath my skull even, and hallucinations begin to flood my consciousness.

I see my sister Dazzle in Academy, and she loses her arm in a training accident. They send the arm to my mother. No one tells her what's in the box when she opens it or why and a neighbor finds her on the lawn. She has a funeral but no one comes for all of us are dead. My father's face comes out of the sun, blinding and bright and full of fury. He tells me I have failed and my body is suddenly cold no matter how much the sunlight hits my skin. I close my eyes trying to shut the images out but they spring unbidden, each one more horrible than the last, filling my mind with pain and disorientation and my worst fears come to life.

I realize ironically that my worst fear is that of failure and this one will cost me my life.

Out of the corner of my swollen, soon to be blind field of vision I see Cato and Clove and Marvel. I croak out a cry for help but nothing comes out for my throat is simultaneously swollen shut and slit open, unable to make a sound. All I can do is gargle and watch as Clove and Cato laugh at me.

Marvel feels sorry for me and tries to help, reaching down to pull me up. Clove grins wildly, knowing I am helplessly watching as she stabs my district partner…no, my childhood friend even…in the back, kicking his body across mine for good measure. I see the light leave his eyes just as his hand clasps mine and then goes limp. His cannon fires in the distance. I wonder just how long until my own mercifully will but the sound never comes.

The District Six girl picks up her backpack, and mine, and hi-fives Clove and Cato who watch her go singing off in the woods, a Mockingjay answering in a very familiar tune.

_I'm coming for you_

_Coming for you_

_For you_

_For you…_

I hear Marvels' voice whisper in my ear

"Every breath you get will be one I got as well…"

I try to take another one, if only for him.

My cannon goes off instead. My next breath failed to come.

XXX

The screams wake Cato up immediately from the chair he has fallen asleep in as he watches Glimmer choking at something only she can see. She clutches at an invisible hand with her own injured one, then awakens, bolt upright in the bed and gasping for air. A thin sheen of sweat covers her forehead and he grasps her bare shoulders, clammy and uncharacteristically cold. Her eyes fly open wide, viewing but not really _seeing _anything in front of her but darkness.

_It was daylight and now its dark and who is this holding me_?

"Glimmer?" Cato asks cautiously. He's heard of course rumors and stories of Victors having flashbacks and nightmares but seeing it firsthand brings it home in an entirely different manner. Neither Brutus nor Enobaria ever mentioned the dark side of winning…no one at the Academy did. But then again, no one at the Academy probably knew what really happened to the Victors, or half the secrets that Seneca Crane and the Capitol did their best to conceal. He wonders if this happened to Gloss or Cashmere? Finnick? Maybe that is why Haymitch drinks all the time.

Then he wonders if that will be their fate as well

Afraid to consider the possibility, Cato pulls away, taking his hands off Glimmer's shoulders and only then does he see a hint of recognition that this was a nightmare. Glimmer reaches back out to him, grasping his hand.

"No….please stay! I don't want to sleep alone." She says, her eyes searching Cato's for agreement.

"You don't ever have to sleep alone again…..If you don't want to, that is"

Glimmer smiled, leaning her head against his chest and drawing the covers around them both. She knew then that no one else in the world would likely ever understand what she was enduring more than Cato did. In turn, her embrace told him more than words ever could that there was hope for them together, for slowly, they were building the beginnings of trust.

He would have to rely on that trust one day to help Glimmer overcome the demons those nightmares would visit upon her, for they were not just the uneasy nameless stirrings that made one turn in their sleep, no these were REAL ones, the kind that would wake her up in the middle of the night remembering things she never knew she'd suppressed to begin with.

The kind that eventually would lead to a Morphling addiction.


	14. The Tour Begins

_**Forenote: School is starting so updating has been behind. Thanks for all the reviews; please let me know your thoughts as the chapters progress. I think it's going to run about 30 when it's all said and done at this rate! I have so many ideas in mind and the plotline already completed. This originally would have been a much longer chapter but I wanted to get an update posted even if shorter than the complete segment. **_

_**Cato and Glimmer are now embarking on the Victory Tour which unfortunately for Glimmer comes about 6 months after the Games. So she is traveling 7 months pregnant and about to turn 18. (Needless to say, the sight of her so young with this situation will trigger a lot of changed opinions amongst many who meet her in the various districts—along with some Victors) The seeds of Rebellion are already starting to be sown but the things that happen during this Tour will make them bloom, esp. as they meet the families of the fallen Tributes. We start with District Three. **_

Chapter 14— The Tour Begins

Winter came much sooner than expected that year, the first one of many Glimmer would now spend in District Two. She and Cato had decided together to reside there, knowing he would never be completely comfortable in the vastly different socially conscious world of District One. They would however mentor their own respective district's tributes in the upcoming Quarter Quell, a duty which Glimmer did not relish.

Not yet used to the brisk winds and harsher climate of the mountains of Cato's childhood home, Glimmer found herself homesick for the warmer weather and open spaces of District One. Still, the countryside was beautiful and she had begun to enjoy the majestic mountain views and rolling hills that she now called home in the Victor's Village.

Due to the unusually high number of still-living Victors in District Two, their Victor's Village was arranged differently than the one Glimmer had imagined residing in as a small girl. Larger mansions reserved for older Victors with children sat back amongst the hillside overlooking the town of Gideon below, smaller walk-ups and condominium style structures ringing out for the newest winners still fresh in their youth.

Fortunately for Glimmer, the impending birth of her daughter had convinced the Mayor of the town that indeed she and Cato should at least share a house instead of just an apartment, the intention that perhaps one day they would fill it with future victors no doubt in his mind. She was rewarded for her efforts by a lovely four bedroom Colonial style two story home that had previously sat empty for nearly a decade across from one occupied by Cato and Clove's former mentor Brutus. An odd friendship had developed between them over the singular fact that Brutus owned a cat, a rough and tumble striped tomcat named Scrabbles. Scrabbles had proven to be the antithesis to Chiffon, Glimmer's beloved pink Capitol kitten and both pets and owners could not have been more different.

Nonetheless, a common bond was forged where Glimmer had come to love the hulking, brooding mentor of District Two and Brutus in turn had demonstrated an uncharacteristic tolerance for Glimmer's friendship, one very different than the no-nonsense one he had developed with Lyme over the years. Cato was fascinated by how his new wife was able to actually engage Brutus in conversations for almost an hour at a time whereas he remembered having exchanged perhaps a dozen words in all during his entire training career that had led up to his time in the arena.

Cato didn't understand how she did it but her natural rapport with others was one of many things he had come to love about Glimmer. Though sometimes still without warning his heart would suddenly ache for Clove's spicy retorts and arrogant smirk, and he'd wax nostalgic about their tumultuous friendship. He hoped time would help heal those wounds, ones he did not doubt Glimmer still had about her district partner though she'd never admit it.

She didn't really have to, the words in her dreams telling him things she'd never say out loud otherwise. He idly wondered if perhaps he had done the same, but it didn't matter. They were together now no matter what by decree of the Capitol and nothing and no one would break those chains whether he wanted it or not.

A day came in January, wet and cold with half frozen sleet, when a train arrived to remind them both of just how far those chains reached out. It was time for the Victory Tour, a moment that every Career tribute dreamed of and planned for years on end.

Only now, Cato no longer even cared if he went.

XXX

After a few hours of tearful goodbyes with Cato's sister Connie and his family along with little Splendor and Glimmer's family joining in by viewcam from District One, the two newest Victors boarded the train that awaited them. Accompanying them would be Cashmere and Brutus, both of whom had volunteered to be their traveling companions. Glimmer could not have been happier to have her own Mentor going with them and Cato had to reluctantly admit it would be easier to travel with Brutus than Enobaria, who was not enamoured of his wife at all. He had always wondered what was wrong with the woman with the golden fangs but then again, the better question was what _wasn't_ wrong with any of them after surviving the Games?

They boarded the train, a pair of silent Avoxes acknowledging them by nod and taking their luggage as they entered. Glimmer and Cato looked around, both admiring the fantastic architecture and opulence of the dining car as well as the adjacent ones. Brutus and Cashmere on the other hand looked immediately bored, the younger Victor sitting down at the mahogany dining table and opening some sort of note with the Capitol seal while the older one headed to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of amber liquid as he sat across from his counterpart.

"What'd they send?" he inquired, emptying the glass in a single swallow.

"Looks like Cinna the new head stylist sent some outfits for our happy couple to wear"

"Where are they? I want to see!" Glimmer interjected excitedly. She had remembered Cinna's kindness as well as his sense of style and seeing what he had created gave her a sense of happy anticipation she hadn't had since practically early childhood. She pulled out the bright golden pin he had given her as token from where she wore it now around her neck, having made it into a pendant. She stroked the smooth metal nostalgically, remembering the day he'd given it to her as a token to replace her own. It was one of the only times Glimmer could honestly say someone had been kind to her for no other reason than just to be so.

"Why don't we go and look then?" Cashmere replied, jolting her back from her thoughts and Glimmer joined her down the narrow hallway of a connecting railcar, the last door to the right sliding silently open as they approached. A small but quite luxurious bedroom lay before them with a brightly veneered black lacquer armoire in the farthest corner. Glimmer glided over to a slightly cracked door where she could see an assortment of fabrics peeking from within. Inside the cabinet were twelve dresses, each labeled with a District's seal on the hanger. They were arranged in the order, Districts Three through Twelve, then One and Two last as the Victor's home districts.

"These are beautiful!" Cash exclaimed, running the fabrics across her fingers and examining the various details of each creation. They were stylish but not in the Capitol way but rather in a classic, timeless sense. Even to her finely trained tastes, the garments were the epitome of elegance and grace and she had to push down a twinge of jealousy that they were not for her.

_Cinna outdid himself_ she thought, making a mental note to hire him to create her a similarly inspired masterpiece. Each outfit had been painstakingly created to reflect the soul and industry of the individual districts but cut to flatteringly accommodate Glimmer's obvious condition at the same time. Cashmere looked approvingly as they both pulled them out, each catching her eye in turn.

The dress for District Three was a stiff but surprisingly softly textured sateen knee length dress which simulated the folds of beaten copper trimmed in an edging of dark green bordered by golden lines and dots. Four was a liquid ocean blue silk floor length gown outlined in frothy white lace at the collar and hemline accented by a hand knotted necklace of tiny ceramic starfish. Behind it was a vivid mid thigh length electric blue shift belted loosely by a bright silver chain belt of stylized lightning bolts which were repeated on the shoulders as straps.

Six was as subdued as Five was vivid; a strapless gown in matte pewter silk shantung was complimented by a necklace of graduated concentric grey crystal studded rings simulating the tunnels of the transportation district. Seven was deep forest green chiffon which draped in the style of a Roman toga trimmed in leaves of beaten gold and bronze.

Next was a draped royal purple empire waist sundress made of tulle embroidered throughout with dozens of contrasting golden ribbons representing the textiles of District Eight, a plum colored angora ruwana also included to protect against the cold. A huge set of glittering drop earrings made of flawless amethysts set in solid gold finished off the outfit.

Nine took the form of a sleek two piece sweater-dress set outlined entirely in vertical rows of golden bugle beads which swung gently in waves when moved, evoking the image of the fields of grain of that district. Ten was crafted entirely in black and white leather, set with onyx studs on the cuffs and collar which came with matching white leather cowboy boots. It was accompanied by an onyx bulls' head lariat on a golden leather cord.

_Thank goodness he skipped the hat_ Glimmer thought

Eleven had raglan sleeves and a scooped neckline, made entirely of a gorgeous pastel floral print that had a shimmery, ethereal effect which shifted colors in the light. Twelve by contrast had been crafted from nubby dark wool, gathered at the waist and offset by a pair of knee high black leather boots which marked the most somber of outfits Glimmer could expect to wear.

One was her favorite and she could tell instantly Cinna would have known that. A cap sleeved cream colored rouched evening gown covered entirely in scattered crystals awaited her use, a single large pear shaped diamond necklace accompanying it. Cut with a graceful train at the back, it was finished by a pair of cream silk pumps and three slender golden bracelets set with dozens of princess cut diamonds.

It reminded Glimmer of her wedding gown and she smiled seeing it.

Finally, District Two's creation was a low cut V-neck gown crafted with brick red chiffon which criss crossed to drape both shoulders and cascade down the back. A set of strappy deep red Roman sandals and a carmine leather cuff bracelet completed the look.

"Wow, I'm tired just looking at it" she heard a voice join in and the ladies looked up to see Cato leaning in the doorway with a bemused expression on his face.

"What did you get?" Glimmer asked eagerly, wondering if all this was done for her just what did Cinna design for Cato?

"I have three suits of varying shades of grey and a colored shirt for each district. Some cufflinks and three pairs of shoes I think."

Cashmere laughed turning back to analyze the crystal quality of the settings. _Clearly_ _it's more fun to design for a girl _

"Oh" Glimmer replied softly. She felt bad for her husband. It was a well-known fact she'd been a Capitol favorite since their victory but it still made her feel awkward that Cato would have to likely endure this uneven amount of attention on their Tour as well.

"Nah, don't worry about it Glim" he countered cheerfully. "Better you than me in all those contraptions and get ups. Good luck with all that"

"She'll be fine big boy, why don't you go bother Brutus and let us enjoy some girl stuff?" Cashmere quipped, a slight irritation creeping into her voice.

"Actually….Brutus sent me to come get all you ladies. It's dinner time"

_Some are eating for two_ Cato thought, winking at his partner

Glimmer smiled. She loved the fact that Cato thought of Aurora too so much, it was a side of him that she never would have imagined existed six months ago. Back when they first met, but with the intention of killing each other.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Cashmere replied, a much lighter tone this time in her voice. "You tell Brutus he'd better not eat all the crème brulee either"

_We seem to be off to a wonderful start_ Glimmer thought as they worked their way to the dining car. Perhaps this tour wouldn't be quite as gut-wrenching as she had feared.

She could only hope.

XXX

Their trip began with District Three, a journey which took about 5 hours as the Capitol bullet train wound its way to the Southwest. They arrived in the middle of the night, docking just outside the Justice Hall which, as in all Districts, served as both the train station and the seat of government for the area.

It was still dark outside as Glimmer awoke to Cashmere rapping on her door, her voice chipper as she announced

"Big big BIG day, time to get up!"

Laughter ensued as Glimmer's door slid open to reveal Cashmere and Brutus standing there, dressed and ready to go. The joke was lost on her but apparently not to the two older mentors and she shrugged her shoulders, not sure what was so hilarious at this obscene hour.

Cato stumbled forward next; his door sliding open as he peered out to glare at the pair staring back sat him. He shook his head, running his hands through his messy blond hair before padding back off to get dressed.

Glimmer's heart swooned. _I love it when he does that! _

Noticing her poorly concealed admiration, Brutus snorted, causing Cashmere in turn to smirk back at him. She stifled a small giggle.

_I just don't get it_ Glimmer thought and she withdrew also to begin the arduous task of putting on her outfit for the day and preparing mentally for the ceremony that lay ahead.

Breakfast consisted of an array of muffins, eggs and even two different types of bacon as well as their choice of three different fruit spreads and fresh apples. Glimmer ate with a ravenous appetite while looking out from the train window across the courtyard below where the residents of District Three had already began to gather. Large view screens had been set up around the perimeter and she suspected by the sheer size of the assembly and number of Peacekeepers that hundreds more (if not thousands) citizens would be watching this from their homes, unable to fit any more people in the main square. She was surprised by the number of people but more so by their apparent physical condition.

Almost uniformly they were tall and lanky, too thin even by District One's fashion standards and definitely underfed in comparison to the mostly husky and rugged residents of District Two. While they didn't look as gaunt as the tributes she remembered in videos of past Games from the outer districts, she was still quietly stunned by their condition. Most seemed to be fairly well dressed, many outfitted in varying copper hues representative of their Districts' color but even that did not conceal the look of hunger that seemed to touch their faces.

Glimmer was surprised; having never visited any other district than her own and Cato's, she had never seen firsthand how the other citizens of Panem really lived, simply assuming they were enjoying a lifestyle relatively equal to her own at the Academy. And truthfully, even in her own District, food was never plentiful or particularly tasty.

She realized with irony that the windows were not tinted as several small children ran up to the platform to wave at her, envy and admiration both in their eyes as they watched her spread a warm buttery roll with guava jelly. Two of the littlest girls waved frantically at the window, jumping up and down in plain cotton dresses which to Glimmer's mind seemed to be much too thin for the cold. They all seemed to be vying for her attention and watching her eat, expressions of wonder on their pale little faces.

Suddenly she was embarrassed. Had she ever felt that way before? It was uncomfortable, that was for certain.

Cashmere noticed her discomfort, pushing a button alongside the wide window of the dining car. Glimmer's view of the courtyard below became a little darker but more importantly, she noticed the children craning their necks to look at her again and then start to filter off, clearly unable to see inside any longer. She looked over at Cash silently, the question on her face unspoken but acknowledged aloud between voracious mouthfuls of sausage and fried potatoes.

_It's almost as if she doesn't get enough to eat either _Glimmer wondered

"I forgot to kill the two-way, sorry about that. You really don't want to leave that on" she continued between bites, motioning to the dispersing crowd of hungry children on the platform.

"Guess not" Glimmer mumbled in reply, gazing outside as she put down her roll.

Suddenly it didn't seem quite so appealing.


	15. You're Not Always Going To Be A Hero

_I finally got my computer…a new iMac, yeah! And was able to save and complete this chapter extracted from the old, failed hard drive of a PC. I imagine I'm going to wind up with 30 chapters at this rate! It will probably rival the size of the original book. As long as you guys keep reading, I'll do my best to keep writing and **reviews** please! Let me know if you enjoy my interpretation of what could have been a cool alternative novel/storyline for our two young Careers who died too young without redemption. _

_As before, I do not own these characters; Suzanne Collins does._

_It's colder than it looks_ Glimmer thought, stepping off the train onto the platform of the Justice Hall. Several Peacekeepers and the mayor of District Three were waiting to greet her and the others as they arrived. While Cashmere and Brutus made small talk to the Mayor, who seemed obviously impressed with their notoriety, Glimmer glanced around, noticing an ancient wooden sign still on the archway above them.

"Welcome to Silicon Valley"

The once vibrant yellow letters said, now faded against a dusky green background that lay in stark contrast to the Justice Hall before them. Like all Capitol designs, it was sleek and modern; with massive obsidian columns extending to the vaulted ceiling above and gleaming white marble everywhere else. It was spacious and clinical, differing little from the ones Glimmer had seen growing up in Districts One. After seeing the hall in contrast to the old sign above the train station, she wondered what kind of world the people of Panem had lived in before the "dark days of war"? Was it really that bad? What would they think of someone like her? Of what their Districts, once known as states and provinces, had become?

A hand touched her lightly on the shoulder, jolting her out of her reverie. Glimmer jerked around in surprise and fear, the old Arena instincts still overtaking her. Noticing everyone present seemed to be staring at her, she blushed from embarrassment, trying to conceal her momentary panic with a nervous laugh.

She wondered if that instinct would ever let her out of its grip.

"Hello Glimmer, I am Mayor Circuit Watson. It is a pleasure to have you and Cato here in District Three"

An older and uncharacteristically portly man extended his other hand to her and she took it, politely shaking hands with him. He was well-fed, his eyes a merry cornflower blue peering out between folds of ruddy skin and he had a smiling countenance that she immediately felt at ease with, despite her trepidation at being there.

He extended a hand likewise to Cato who only nodded gruffly, his arms still crossed. At a loss for words, he withdrew hastily, Glimmer's words salvaging an otherwise awkward introduction.

"It is an honor to meet you and be your guest Honorable Mayor" she replied brightly.

"At least one of our tributes has some manners," Cashmere whispered to Brutus while simultaneously shooting Cato a dirty look. Amused, he merely shrugged, winking back at her.

_Men_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

They walked through the front doors of the hall and out onto the broad platform. A sea of faces greeted her as a deafening cheer rose from the crowd. Several of those faces showed surprise however upon seeing her obvious "nearly-any-day-now" condition and Glimmer tentatively looked to Cato for support. He took her hand, drawing her body closely against his as the Mayor began his formal welcoming speech. It was eerily similar to the atmosphere at a Reaping, at least until a tall, wiry looking woman with dark hair and brown eyes came up the steps to present Glimmer with a bouquet of pink and purple flowers. She noticed ironically they represented the colors of her home District. Upon closer inspection she saw the woman, presumably in her late 40's, had tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she extended the present. Her eyes seemed…. familiar.

"Thank you." She said softly, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"No, thank you." The woman replied, gazing at the pendant around Glimmer's neck. She looked back up, locking her eyes with the young Victor's and for a moment, no one spoke.

"For what?" Glimmer finally asked, not understanding. Was this part of the ceremony? She had never really paid attention to the Victory Tours of other winners before, considering them boring chores to be endured to get to the wonderful life that she once thought lay behind them.

Before she knew the truth anyway.

"For speaking to my son. You were the only one who ever showed him any kindness," the woman continued, shooting a stony glare at Cato. If it upset him, he showed no emotion as he towered over them both, scowling out across the audience. It reminded Glimmer too much of the Cato she knew in the Arena and she suddenly felt trapped between the two, unsure of just what to say. What could she say? Her mind raced for words.

"Nathan. I remember him. He was very smart" Glimmer finally replied.

"Yes. I knew you were different. You remember. Someone remembers at least."

"The Capitol never will. They will forget all of them as they always have, every year."

"Don't let them forget" she finished whispering, touching Glimmer's golden pendant with her index finger.

A Peacekeeper came over to where the woman now just stood, softly crying, taking her by the arm as she called out to Glimmer before being led off the stage. Her voice reverberated in the microphones, echoing like a mockingjay in the square and across view screens throughout all of Panem for a crucial few seconds before it was oddly interrupted by an advertisement for the District Educational Lottery.

"Don't forget!"

XXX

District Four's ceremonies passed reasonably quietly and without much fanfare, as fortunately Glimmer hadn't known either of the tributes, both having died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. She marveled at the beauty of the ocean and the waves as their Justice Hall overlooked a wide expanse of beach and despite the cold, the air was fresh and invigorating. She was reluctant to leave, the visit being made even more pleasant by the fact Finnick O'Dair had managed to coordinate his presence with her own.

They had been lucky enough to spend a few brief hours touring his childhood village, wandering through sandy covered lanes where nets and fish were laid out at every turn. There was something endearing about District Four that she liked and Glimmer wondered absently how this district also managed to consistently turn out skilled Career tributes yet retain a much greater sense of community than either One or Two ever did. She suspected it had something to do with the sheer amount of physical strength and stamina living in a fishing community required but regardless of the reason; clearly it had its merits.

Finnick was definitely one of them; a fact she suspected was not lost on Cashmere either.

XXX

Several days passed as they fought heavy winter storms delaying them as they progressed further into the tour. Glimmer sat in the dining car staring out across the pristine white expanse of snow that stretched out for miles on either side of them, majestic and cold. Cashmere poured herself a glass of the same amber liquid Brutus had consumed earlier, cocking her head to the side as her eyes searched Glimmer's face for some sort of insight.

Were it not for her impending motherhood she would have gladly shared a drink with the girl but a strange maternal instinct had settled over Cashmere with the former tribute. It was a feeling similar to the one she held for Gloss, her younger brother after he had survived the Games and joined her as a Victor. There were some things only they could understand and others that no one ever would.

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked, refilling the glass. She passed the crystal decanter back over her shoulder where Brutus took it from her eagerly, ruffling her hair in an affectionate manner that Glimmer would never have believed possible from him, or tolerated by Cashmere for that matter under any other circumstances. She got the vibe they had been friends for a while in an easy, informal way, just as she and Marvel had been. It was something she hoped that one day she could share with Cato, for as protective as he had been of her, she wondered how much of that was in Cato's heart and how much of it was a Capitol's enforced act. He never would speak of what Seneca had told him in the hospital and after several frustrating nights of trying to extract the information out of him, Glimmer decided it was best to just let it go.

Seneca, who she unfortunately would have to visit once again in just a few short months after Aurora's birth. And every year thereafter until he tired of her. That thought frightened her more than anything, though she'd rather die than admit it. She'd brought this on herself, a strategic choice she'd willingly made as a Career and nothing and no one could convince her otherwise. Else she'd go mad thinking about it.

Glimmer looked out of the window, the countryside speeding past them at over 100 miles an hour as she watched the flat snowy terrain leading away from District Six begin to meld into ice-covered vast green wooded forests of District Seven which they would reach by morning. She was dreading this ceremony almost as much as the just held in District Six, knowing she had killed both of the District Seven tributes herself at the Cornucopia. "Lucky Sevens" Marvel had told her and she remembered with some sadness now that she had laughed at the time at his cruel humor about killing the pair. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Just dreading tomorrow that's all" she answered quietly.

"Not everyone's going to think of you as a hero Glimmer. It's just how it is" Cashmere replied. Brutus nodded his agreement, playing cards with Cato who seemed far more engrossed in game strategy than any philosophical sort of discussion.

Glimmer sighed. She had to admit Cash was right. She had sliced up the District Six girl without remorse, the first of Glimmer's official kills in the Arena and the one that had increased her odds with the sponsors by the second day of the Games. As was the tradition, the families of the fallen tributes were chosen to present the District gift to the Victors, a practice which Glimmer frankly found horrifying. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

So she stood silently on the platform, trying to smile gamely as the grieving family, like all the others, was forced to present her with their District's gift. This year's was an intricately crafted model aluminum train, a completely perfect imitation of the one she had arrived on down to the detail of the chandelier in the dining car even-albeit a much smaller scale of course. It seemed to her to be a toy version, clearly intended for Aurora someday. She had tried to express her thanks…maybe her condolences even if she could, only to be coldly rebuked by the dead girl's mother. She spoke so quietly no one but Glimmer could hear the icy words that chilled her to the bone.

"I only hope you don't watch your daughter grow up like mine."

"Murdered by someone like you."

It was the first time she had fought crying openly on the tour, barely able to contain her tears before rushing off the platform to do so, feigning nausea. Not wishing to see her so upset, Cato had gallantly offered to take over any of the upcoming district introductions or speeches that needed to be made. Having planned his own Victory Tour years ago in his childhood, he had already imagined most of the scenarios that would likely play out and how to handle them, something Glimmer was relieved for, as she had never considered it.

"It's not just her. I was also thinking about what Nathan's mother said. And Finch's sister." Glimmer responded, unconsciously twirling the pendant around her neck between her fingers. The ones she had left anyway.

"About not forgetting the others who aren't here."

"Don't let this drive you crazy Glimmer" Cashmere replied.

"I mean it!" she continued firmly, slapping Glimmer's hand this time.

_That_ _got her attention at least _

"You can't do this to yourself." She continued tersely as they locked eyeballs.

"It just seems so stupid. Why do we have to be trotted out like this? None of these families want to see us. I don't want to see them either. They're making us do this. I mean, I'm 7 months pregnant for goodness sakes! What…what is the point?"

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, in order to accomplish the greater things we must do." Cashmere answered

_And trust me, I of all people understand you most on that one _

"I know." She mumbled, immediately regretting her outburst. After all, Cato had stoically managed to go along with the charade despite the fact she had tried to kill him and he was claiming a kid they both knew wasn't his. Sure, she'd lost Marvel but he'd lost Clove and who knew, maybe they were as close as partners come in District Two. She'd never probably know the truth and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. Why the hell couldn't she get onboard with this?

_Stupid hormones, it has to_ _be_ Glimmer reasoned. That was why she was so confused about the Tour, about Cato, about accepting her place in things! It had to be after all. To question otherwise was treason, wasn't it? And she knew she wasn't a traitor. She listened as Cashmere managed to continue talking in-between draughts of alcohol. If she was a drunk, she was the most elegant drunkard she had ever met. Certainly not the kind her mother was.

"I wanted to win Glimmer. So bad I was willing to do anything…. and kill anyone to do it. And I did. And you know what happened?"

Glimmer shook her head silently. It was rare that Cashmere talked about her own games though nearly everyone of Career age had watched them at least a dozen times by their first Reaping.

"I went on my tour and people smiled in my face then spat my name behind my back. I met twenty-three grieving families, every one of which looked at me with contempt in their eyes. And you know what I thought?"

"No"

"I realized life goes on Glimmer. If I wasn't standing on that platform, someone else would have been. It wasn't personal. It wasn't ME they were angry at. It wasn't ME who killed their sons or daughters. It was the Capitol. Tell me please what sort of other choice we had. You know…your mother refused Academy. And you see where she wound up?

A plaything for Snow's high level Peacekeepers in the Capitol and a drunk when she got too old Glimmer thought silently. She nodded.

And that is who they see when they see you. The Capitol. Not you Glimmer. They don't know or even care why you survived and their kid didn't. They would have just as easily cheered on your death from tracker jackers as others did their children's if things had been different. And that's what you have to remember."

Finally triumphant in a "best of five" match against Cato, Brutus stood up from the mahogany table coming over to sit down directly next to Cashmere. Cato came over to join Glimmer on the other side, his arm protectively around her shoulders as she turned her head into his neck. Cashmere gave a knowing look to Brutus and he nodded his assent.

"You're here for a reason. Maybe it's time we told you why..."


	16. All The Colors Are Gone

"You remember also what you saw in Five, right?" Cashmere continued.

_How could I forget_

Glimmer had anticipated District Five's visit to also be relatively uneventful, she hadn't known either of the tributes very well though she remembered the girl's nickname was Finch. Six she knew would be difficult, though she wasn't expecting the vitriol she had received from the dead girls' mother. After all, no one had said a word to Cato and he killed the boy. Who wasn't exactly innocent either, seeing as he was in the process of pulling her down by the hair to slit her throat when Cato rescued her, so how in the world was she the only one accountable?

Finch was a redhead, like the poor boy from District Four, only she had a lot more sense and managed to survive to the final six. It wasn't until after the Games when forced to watch the highlights during Celebration Week she learned Thresh had actually ended Finch's life, in an apparent act of mercy. Perhaps she should have felt worse about avenging Marvel the way she did knowing this but Glimmer felt the same emotion learning this as she did actually killing Thresh. Nothing. Not vengeance or pride or satisfaction or even any sense of closure. Just emptiness at the futility of it all.

There were a thousand things she had to say now—that she wished she could say to each of the dead—The girl from Eight she slew by the campfire, Nathan from Three, the crippled boy from Ten who she and Clove had cruelly chased to exhaustion and finally death. But no one would listen but the voices in her head. She hoped desperately she could find a way to silence them before madness set in.

If this was what it was like just a few months afterwards, she could only wonder if she'd even be remotely as functional as Haymitch from Twelve was after twenty-five years of those nightmares.

"That was some pretty sick shit" Cato joined in, uncharacteristically breaking the silence between the girls. He shook his head looking at Brutus, who taking another draught nodded his agreement.

"In all my years as a Victor, I have to admit, I've never seen anything quite like that before" he concurred solemnly.

_And I hope I never do again _

XXX

The heavy storms had started up as the train made its way to Five, the towering nuclear power plants dwarfing all other structures around them for miles around. The area was the complete antithesis of District Four, with nothing but factories interspersed with electrical grid stations dotting the barren land between villages. It seemed a dismal, sad place to live and even by District Two standards it was Spartan at best. Cato was surprised by the poor conditions and worse, the smell! It was horrendous and chemical, apparent the second they stepped off the platform to meet the Mayor. Cato wrinkled his nose in disgust, trying to think of a way to keep his breakfast down.

Glimmer however was not so lucky, rushing to throw up over the side of the barrier within mere seconds of getting off the train.

_At least she has a legit excuse_ Cato thought enviously. He wouldn't have one if his lunch decided to leave him. He looked over to see Cashmere scowling at him, putting a hand to his mouth in an apparent pantomime of nausea.

It was immediately answered by "The Eye", an expression he was sorely grateful Glimmer hadn't learned yet. Cato laughed.

_Pissing her off is such_ _fun!_

He smiled thinking about it and the Mayor took this for an opening to welcome them just as Glimmer wandered back over, leaning on Brutus to help her up the steps to the back of the Justice Hall. She smoothed out her royal blue dress with the metal lightening straps, trying to act as if nothing had happened and smiling faintly at the Mayor. He noticed she seemed unusually pale and tired this morning and her naturally bubbly demeanor had slowly morphed into a polite resignation to whatever was being expected of her.

Cato wondered if she was going to even make it through the trip. The whole thing was getting ridiculous. He hoped like hell Cash knew how to birth a baby and that they weren't in District Twelve when it happened.

He couldn't hate fucking Seneca Crane more for all this mess right now if he tried.

They made their way out to the main viewing platform, a sea of unrecognizable faces before them. Marvel had killed the boy from Five and Thresh the girl, so Cato anticipated no outbursts or "you killed my child moments" would be forthcoming. If anything, the crowd seemed unusually docile, almost fearful and he wondered if something out of the unusual had happened before they arrived.

"It did, I'll tell you later" was all Cashmere would cryptically share with him and he had to leave it at that.

They got through the speeches easily enough and Glimmer volunteered to accept the gift this time, apparently embarrassed by her earlier debut and Cato reluctantly agreed. She approached the podium where the Mayor had her come and stand where all could see her receive their gift. He seemed nervous though Glimmer wasn't sure why, perhaps she had made him uncomfortable about his Districts conditions and she resolved to mend the fence however possible by a proper acknowledgement of their gift. She scanned the crowd for a figure, watching it part but unable to see a face. It soon became apparent why.

A girl of perhaps six or seven with fiery red hair and freckles walked shakily up the stairs, bearing a handmade rose made entirely of twisted copper wire. It was fantastically crafted down to the last detail of three thorns and a perfect stem and she extended it up on her tippy toes to Glimmer, who took it while bending down the best she could to speak so that only the little girl could hear.

"Sweetheart, where is your mommy?" Glimmer asked softly, pushing the child's hair out of her eyes. She wondered why in the world they would send one this young, not even of Reaping age even, to perform this action on behalf of the fallen tributes family?

"My mommy was Electra MacLeod and she's dead Ma'am. " the child replied stoically.

"Was….was Finch your sister?"

"She was, yes ma'am. You know her nickname!" and the child's eyes lit up upon hearing it.

"Yes. I do. What is your name?"

"I am Hydra. I am six years old." She said proudly

"Well thank you Hydra. Did you make this?"

"No, my mommy did. She made it for Finch but she didn't come home."

"Oh."

Glimmer didn't know what to say to that.

"And then my mommy hung herself"

She turned to Cato whose expression was as shocked as her own

For the first time in her life, Glimmer felt honestly and truly nauseated by the death of another. The child was now an orphan in every respect. Something like this would never happen in One or Two. Too many others would step forward to prevent it.

_Why the hell don't they have volunteers in these Districts?_ she wondered angrily

"Ok Hydra, that's enough dear, you've done your duty" the Mayor said awkwardly, turning the small child by her shoulders back to the steps. The child resisted, turning back to speak to Glimmer over her shoulder so everyone could hear.

"I wanted you to have it for the baby in your tummy"

"Thank you Hydra" the Mayor continued nervously, shuffling the girl off the steps and into the eerily silent crowd.

"Bye bye!" her voice echoed from behind the sea of faces now concealing her tiny figure.

Glimmer just stood there mutely, unable to say a word. She was horrified and stunned. She had heard of tribute's families being sad (more embarrassed though if one's child was a Career), devastated perhaps in the outer districts but had no idea that the Games destroyed them in such a thorough manner. She knew no one would have cried at her death save perhaps her sister Dazzle. And Marvel if he had lived. But at least she had gone in with a fighting chance and the benefit of eight years of Academy even if she wasn't yet eighteen when she'd gotten Reaped.

It had been horridly bad luck really, with Marvel volunteering for the boys first only for Glimmer to be drawn by lottery. Oddly enough, not one girl had stepped forward to take her place…but still…everyone eligible was prepared in District One in one way or another through the Academy. She had never heard of such a thing as a mother committing suicide or a child becoming an orphan. And taking tesserae for extra rations? Why in the world would you do that? The rations sucked anyway, it was just some lousy oil and grain. It wasn't worth dying over.

How could they justify sending a girl of six to give the Victor's gift after her whole family was now dead? Or send in a twelve year old girl who weighed eighty pounds soaking wet to fight against someone like her or worse, Cato and Clove? Was this what they had trained for their whole lives? Where was the honor? Or even the fairness?

The world she knew just didn't make any sense anymore. All the colors were gone.

She had to get them back.


	17. Apples and Oranges

_Fore note: Ok, so like 40+ people read my last two chapters and only TWO people left me a review?_

_*****Runs out of room bawling eyes out….*****_

_Is it that bad? I just may have to throw our expectant momma off the train at this rate. Please write reviews to save her, k? _

_You're going to love how evil Seneca gets in the chapters to come. And Cato will get some more airtime and character development as well. But only if I get reviews…_

XXX

Chapter 17-Apples and Oranges

"So Cashmere, you never did tell me what happened before we got there," Cato reminded her. He glanced over at Glimmer who seemed to be drowning in her thoughts. She was doing a lot of that recently and it worried him.

_Victor's remorse_ he thought. He'd heard of it but never understood why some of them suffered from it. Some even turned to Morphling or alcohol to deal with the nightmares and consequences. He didn't understand that. Weren't they better off than those who didn't win? After all, killing other tributes was pretty much the sum and substance of going into the Arena and the Games to begin with. Even your district partner was likely to die if you have victory on your mind.

He'd tried to tell Clove that when he'd volunteered, his last eligible year at eighteen but the impulsive little girl had not listened. She'd admired Cato; trained under him even for the past four years…he couldn't remember a fiercer candidate at the Academy than her.

In another four years, she'd be not just formidable, but unstoppable.

_Why couldn't she have waited? _

She wasn't even drawn, likeGlimmer had been. She volunteered. At fourteen_. _

_Stupid_

Though he was saddened by her death—at his own hands even—Clove had brought it on herself not listening to his advice to wait. He could have trained her as a Victor, mentored her better. It was her own fault she was dead. Why would he feel guilt over that?

Cashmere's lyrical voice ended his thoughts.

"No, I didn't get a chance, but it wasn't safe to discuss it there."

"Please continue" Cato said, listening intently

"Well it would probably be easier to have Brutus tell the story, since he got the call"

Cato and Glimmer both looked puzzled.

"Who called?" Glimmer inquired.

"A friend of mine who is serving as a Peacekeeper Company Leader in Four. They rarely leave their Districts unless there's unrest or a natural disaster."

"Or a riot…" Cato finished

"Something like that" Brutus replied.

"Why were they rioting?" Glimmer asked

"I'd riot if I lived in that craphole too" Cato quipped wryly. Brutus nodded.

"It wasn't quite that simple. Apparently when Thresh killed Finch, her mother hung herself in the break room at the power plant. It just happened to be in the middle of the busiest overtime shift of the day. Word got out before the Peacekeepers could get the situation under control and rioting started."

"Once that did, they shut off all the grids going out to Four and Six, putting everyone in a temporary blackout and stopping all the trains hauling supplies back from the outer Districts that cross the area. Two of them crashed because the signals were out and the mag-rails don't have adequate overrides without electricity. They even shut down the main generator that supplies even out to the Capitol."

"Luckily the Capitol has a backup plant secretly located in Two so they were up and online I'm sure immediately on another grid but that's why there was an interruption in the broadcast of the Games and no one knew who won."

"Wait….why did she hang herself? She must have known Finch didn't have a very good chance given her odds were like 20-1. I mean, she wasn't even trained at Academy or anything. At least she made it to the final six and got taken out by Thresh. That's an honorable end." Glimmer replied.

Cashmere looked at, then almost right through Glimmer incredulously upon hearing this. Were the kids coming out of the Academy that brainwashed? Surely they had some idea of the world around them?

Then again, looking at Cato's tacit agreement, maybe not.

Brutus looked uncomfortable upon his reply but patiently continued.

"No Glim, it really wasn't. She was starving to death when he put her out of her misery. She weighed ninety pounds by that time. I was actually in the Gamemaker's station trying to follow up on getting Cato & Clove's sponsorship gifts down to the Arena when I overheard it."

"Oh. Didn't she have any sponsors?"

Brutus sighed. While the training the tributes received in One and Two was definitely unmatched in marital skills, it certainly lacked any basis in reality. He realized it was natural for them to assume what they took for granted applied (albeit in a lesser degree) to everyone. Heck, most years they didn't even need sponsors if they held the Cornucopia well enough.

"No dear she didn't. Most of those you will mentor your tributes against will not have any sponsors at all. Perhaps a few in Four if its' a good Academy recruit, and sometimes Three will have them. But what you saw with the kids from Twelve getting supplies has never happened before in the twenty-plus years I've been mentoring. That's why it's such a volatile year."

"Why didn't we hear about all this before?" Glimmer asked

"The Capitol controls everything, all the media. It's not in their best interest to let the other Districts know there's unrest somewhere. Why do you think they keep us isolated and at odds with one another? Five's been under martial law for this entire time. "

"I had no idea." Glimmer seemed truly surprised.

"Why would they revolt against the Capitol? Wasn't that what started the war?"

Brutus looked at Cashmere. She nodded back. It was time to let these kids know the truth about the world around them. He glanced around, not seeing the Avox who he had previously relieved of her duties. No, what he had to say, he wanted to say in confidence. He lowered his voice, drawing closer to the young couple sitting across from him.

"I know it seems that way, but what happens is not always fair. They…they are often pretty heavy-handed with quelling insurrections. They executed the supervisor who found Electra and told the others in the plant before calling the Peacekeepers, on the supposed grounds of treason. Two other people saw it and then everyone knew. Someone got ahold of the surveillance tape in the break room showing Electra's death and then the supervisors just outside the hallway. They couldn't contain the riots once that got out and a lot of innocent people died to keep it quiet."

"Correction Brutus, '_a few ungrateful insurrectionists bent on igniting a rebellion were quickly brought to justice'_, if you read The Capitol Weekly" Cashmere added sarcastically.

"What she said" he quipped, finishing his drink and pouring another. Glimmer watched with some envy as he refilled Cato's as well.

"What he didn't mention was that the Mayor of Five was found dead of an apparent heart attack in his office last night. " Cash added.

Glimmer gulped. They'd held him liable for the girl's gift and her outburst no doubt.

She wasn't sure how she knew he'd been poisoned, she just did.

It seemed to be the Capitol way, keeping secrets.

"Cato you're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?" Cashmere asked.

_I'm_ _going to kill Seneca Crane_ he thought, though he didn't dare say it aloud. What came out was

"That was a little too convenient"

"What's too convenient?"

"The way the Games ended then. No one saw what really happened."

_And that little bastard used this riot as his cover to change the outcome _

"No. They didn't" Cashmere said tentatively. She had a bad feeling where this was going, watching the scene unfold like an impending train wreck she couldn't stop. She hoped he would stay quiet but her hopes were quashed as Cato continued.

"So basically now we know that the Games are likely fixed EVERY year and you can be the real Victor-and it doesn't matter because they're gonna pick and give the advantages out to who they want"

"What the hell do you mean by 'the real Victor' Cato?" Glimmer replied angrily

"Exactly what I said. You were dead when the hovercraft came, I heard your cannon myself"

"Really? Because I'm looking pretty alive right now."

Glimmer stood up abruptly, her face a bright red. Memories of the intimidating look she gave the District Seven kid that nearly knocked him off his plinth came to mind but even then, Cato had never seen her so mad.

She was downright terrifying to behold right now.

"But hey, way to pride yourself on a victory based on someone willing to kill a defenseless unborn child like your buddy Clove. And I'm pretty sure I stuck you damn good before we both went down if I remember right"

"Hey…I didn't mean it quite like that. And she didn't know you were pregnant. You know that" he stuttered, reaching out for Glimmer's hand. She jerked it away, stepping over his legs to leave.

_Help me here Brutus_ his eyes pleaded to the older Victor

_Nope buddy, you're on your own for that one_ the look back said

"Come on….I'm sorry" he said

"Fuck you! Guess I'm not allowed to sit with the REAL Victors and drink booze and talk shit like the adults. I'm outta here, I'll be in my crib"

"Glimmer!" Cato called out, the _swish_ of automatic doors answering him.

"Well that was smooth" Cashmere quipped sarcastically.

"What the bloody hell?" Cato said, slumping back down onto the sofa alone. He snatched the crystal decanter before Cashmere could stop him, popping the top and taking a swig directly from the bottle. She winced but didn't say anything.

_Damn her and her stupid District One pretenses! What was it with those women? _

"To be technical Cato, you simultaneously both won. Or both lost, depending on how you look at it. I was in the Observation Room when this went down."

"There's no way she would have survived, she'd already lost too much blood" he replied flatly.

"And you were entering cardiac arrest with four inches of metal buried in your chest before you even hit the hovercraft, so seems to me you two are splitting hairs here, no?"

Cato sighed heavily. Cash was right. She was more than right. The only reason he was even allowed to live was to cover up Seneca's dirty little secret. Though she didn't know that specifically, he knew she had a few ideas about the truth.

The truth.

The truth was, he was frustrated and disillusioned with his so-called victory. Worse, he was powerless to stop being the Capitol's puppet, unable to quit playing this little charade. He realized ruefully it wasn't Glimmer he was angry at. It was the fact his status as a Victor was only dependent on the need for a paternity claim for a kid that wasn't even his. Maybe she would have bled out before his heart stopped and maybe she wouldn't have. Neither of them would ever know. Glimmer was also a Career, so the thought of losing to her didn't really bother him. She could have been the actual Victor for all he knew.

It was the fact he wasn't. He knew it too, deep down and it shamed him.

"Glimmer needs to hear the rest of this story too" Brutus interrupted, gesturing to the hallway.

"I'll go get her" Cashmere replied, rising up to go after the girl. Their time together was perhaps a few more days at best and if they were going to bring these two onboard, it had to be now. She wandered down the hall where Cato overheard a few heated words exchanged. Somehow though Cashmere was charming as always, convincing Glimmer to return and he watched as they came back to the dining car. Her eyes were red and he could see traces of makeup where she had hastily tried to conceal the fact.

It seemed everyone was breaking down and they were barely halfway done.

This time though Glimmer made it a point to sit next to Brutus, leaving Cashmere to take the empty spot by Cato. He was irritated by the slight but given the circumstances, he knew to let it ride.

"Look, I know you both have been through a lot. We all have to be here." Cashmere began.

"But there's a lot you two don't know, and maybe you should. A rebellion is brewing. I don't know if you can figure it out but seeing what you have already this week should tell you something isn't right. It's not going to take a lot to set more Districts on fire just like Five or Eleven. I don't think it will be long before we see riots in Three either."

"What happened in Eleven?" Glimmer asked suspiciously.

"When Rue died, anger bubbled over. More so when you killed Thresh right after he ended Finch's life. A lot of people were very upset with District One watching those two events. They think of us as Capitol. Marvel's dead so the brunt of that hatred may wash over to you. I've already requested double Peacekeepers and a 24-7 surveillance be set up when we arrive, that place is a powder keg ready to blow."

"And because of that, the time has finally come to do something about the very people who have put you where you are"

"About damn time!" Cato interjected enthusiastically.

_I cannot wait for some payback_ he thought

"Not so fast. A situation like this takes time to develop and planning to be successful. As well as a symbol to inspire others to take action to stop the madness, ones who wouldn't otherwise if it wasn't for what they saw…"

She looked directly at Glimmer and the meaning was clear.

"What you're speaking of is treason!" Glimmer replied. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from Cashmere of all people. Wasn't she the one most in love with the Capitol?

"No more so than growing cucumbers in your back yard, or have you forgotten your own history Glimmer?

"That's silly. One is just raising vegetables to eat and the other is planning a war. Apples and oranges. Or in this case, cucumbers."

"And the Capitol sees them _both_ as punishable by death offenses! Don't you see that as a problem?" Brutus answered.

"Nonsense! No one has ever been killed over a vegetable garden" she replied.

Brutus leaned over to her, furrowing his brow. At six foot six inches, even sitting down he was intimidating as hell. She quailed seeing him like this, trying to contain his anger as he spoke.

"No. I've seen people killed for a lot less than that. My own brother was shot to death for refusing to kill a convict he bested during Academy training.

"By a new Peacekeeper just looking to make a fucking point to his friends"

Glimmer looked down in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Brutus" she managed to say.

"You're still a child Glim. You and Cato both are really just children, Victors or not. I don't expect you to know what's really going on out there" and he gestured to the rolling snow-capped hills rushing past them at a hundred miles per hour.

"Out there, knowing the wrong secrets can get you killed."

"And the ones you're keeping are a lot more than raising a bunch of cucumbers nowadays, aren't they?" he said, tipping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Glimmer realized right then and there her life was still in danger.

Not just hers, but Aurora's, Cato's, even Dazzle and Splendor's. And definitely Cashmere and Brutus'. They were taking the biggest risk of all telling her these things.

Could she take the chance to be the face of the Rebellion if what he said was true?

_My life isn't worth_ _spit anyway_ she thought. But she had another one depending on hers. At least for a few more months. Then she was free to do as she liked.

_No, no I'm_ _not_ she reminded herself. She'd made a promise. A promise to Marvel. She could still hear his ragged words in her nightmares:

"_Every breath you get…will be one I got to have as well_"

She couldn't let his death be for nothing. Plus what if she died? Seneca would likely take the child under some pretense. She wasn't even sure Cato would fight him about it. Maybe he would be happy to finally be free of the arranged marriage forced upon him. She didn't really know where Cato stood since he spoke so infrequently to her. His actions had always been kind, if not a little temperamental, but maybe it was all an act. She couldn't blame him for doing what it took to survive; she had been no better. He had revealed tonight he thought of himself as the real Victor of the games, what other thoughts were being hidden from her?

Worse, the thought of little Aurora being raised in the Capitol style was too horrifying to consider. No, neither suicide nor death were options. She had to live. There was too much left to live for still.

Too afraid to say anything, she just looked mutely at Brutus. Seneca had convinced her to never speak about their little affair and she never had, nor would she. Not even in the safety of those around her could she confess the truth.

He wouldn't hurt her so long as she kept his secret safe, right?

Would he?


	18. The Skeleton's in Cashmere's Closet

_Fore note: _

_Alright, one more chapter because I had time! I find Cashmere such an interesting character to write about, almost as much as Glimmer. SC had such great characters that she could have gone so much further into depth with. I love a good anti-hero!_

_I've got so many more chapters to write to make this story work. Dear goodness, we're going to wind up with a trilogy at this rate. Hope everyone's getting some of the puns in the story chapter titles or foreshadowing. I try to be creative. _

_As always, don't own the characters, wish I did. Enjoy and review! _

**Chapter Eighteen—Cashmere's Closet**

XXX

While Glimmer and Cato's train sped through the outer districts, an encrypted message arrived on Brutus' personal communicator. He had to read it twice, just to be sure before showing it to Cashmere whose reaction was the same. Dread.

_Rumor here is the Quarter Quell will be families of Victors_ _only_ the message read.

"Dear gracious, do you have any idea what this means?" Cashmere inquired, handing the screen back to Brutus. He deleted the message immediately, flipping the device shut.

"Yeah. I do."

"Maybe they will exclude Victors themselves?" she replied

"I dunno. I doubt I can get intel on it that quickly before the actual announcement comes along in another few months."

"You know what this means. It could be the death of both of those kids. Glimmer's father was a Victor and so was Cato's grandfather."

"I know"

Cashmere continued to think.

"And what about Dazzle, her sister? She's of Reaping age now at fourteen. And Splendor is up for her first year this time."

"Marvel wasn't a Victor though, only a tribute" Brutus replied

"True but his uncle was. Splendor's related through his mother. Same mother, different fathers. Jasper's her brother, they just don't talk, remember?"

_Damnit_ Brutus thought, slamming his hand onto the mahogany table. This was going to be a large pool for District One and Two. He almost wondered if it was to punish them. Glimmer and Cato's marriage had helped solidify relations between the two Districts, something he suspected the Capitol was less than happy with. Watching them mentor tributes as allies was going to be received even worse if so.

"I hate to point out the obvious Cash, but you're screwed too and not just in the Capitol way" Brutus continued

She laughed. He knew she would. They both knew the terms of her constant visits to the Capitol. While Gloss was highly upset about the situation, it seemed to just roll off Cashmere's back. Several years of President Snow's constant demands had numbed her to the situation.

Or so people thought.

_Let them think that way_ she mused. _They'll never fucking see it coming…_

She hated Seneca Crane almost as much as Cato did, perhaps more. She'd been in Glimmer's shoes for several years until now. At first, she'd breathed a sigh of relief that Seneca's attentions had finally turned to the younger tributes she was mentoring. Maybe it was wrong but they would likely die anyway and the advantages they would glean could possibly keep them alive. Topaz had made it to the final four the year before.

This year though, Cashmere realized by the third night, when Glimmer had come back to the Tributes Apartment with bruises around her neck and blood on her lips, shaking uncontrollably and unable to remember what really happened…she could no longer be content to let someone else bear the unthinkable in her place.

That night the spark ignited in her heart to set the Capitol on fire.

She had tried to elicit the truth from the girl, working patiently to find out what happened. She had a pretty damn good idea. Seneca was suave and fairly attractive and Glimmer was too much of a flirt for her own damn good. She obviously had found the attention flattering and played right into his hands.

Initially Cashmere figured "what the hell?" and let it go. Topaz had done the same thought she was eighteen and not sixteen, but either way they were both old enough to die in the games so it really didn't matter. The difference was Topaz's encounter had been apparently unmemorable and fairly standard. Glimmer's had been progressively worse, a fact which shocked Cashmere because she'd never known Seneca to bed the same woman more than twice other than herself.

He had a thing for District One chicks sure, but whatever he'd done, it had freaked Glimmer out to the very core. She didn't like the obvious signs on her body that things had spiraled out of control at some point too. The glassy eyed stare was a dead giveaway as well. Seneca was known for an occasional wild party full of Morphling or X or some other equally fantastic drug; Cashmere knew because she had to break an addiction herself the first year she'd won. Gloss had forced her too, unwilling to watch his sister try to paint the colors that were fading from her life with her own blood lost in a world of drugs and alcohol.

He had literally saved her life, a fact for which she would be forever grateful.

All Glimmer would say at this point was she no longer feared anything that could happen to her in the Arena now should "someone get ahold of her. " Nothing worse could possibly happen. She was already prepared for the worst.

And when she told Ceasar smiling she "was very prepared" in front of all of Panem later that night, only Cashmere knew what she really meant.

She'd never told Gloss why she'd thrown up twice backstage after watching that either.

She had to spend the last few days they were there dancing tactfully around Seneca's presence and Glimmer's, mindful of Marvel's hovering concern as well. That boy was dumb enough he'd probably try to kill Seneca with a spear during his interview or something and like it or not, she had to try to get the stupid lug home if her girl didn't make it. At least his heart was in the right place.

It had been Gloss's idea to have Glimmer show a growing interest in Cato instead, thinking it would take Marvel away from hovering over her and perhaps shock him into learning a few extra skills to survive. Better yet, Glimmer could form an alliance with Cato who was clearly her most deadly competition other than Thresh. She wasn't really worried about the boy from Eleven, he was a loner and had rejected Glimmers' offer of a Career alliance though it was then made clear he wasn't entirely objectionable to the idea of a more personal one.

Probably a motivating factor in her parting shot when she killed him in the Arena…

_Yuck_ Glimmer had remarked later to her mentor to that offer and Cash knew the choice had been made. It seemed a good one.

Until Seneca stopped her in the elevator en route to the final scoring interviews

Cashmere let him have it, both barrels. He stood there quietly, stoically enduring every name she could think of to call him until they reached the penthouse gardens up top where she continued to follow him out until they were both against the balcony. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at his back looking out across the Capitol what he simply said in reply shocked her to the core.

"I love her Cashmere and if she survives, which I will do my best to ensure, I want her to come live here at the Capitol"

"Excuse me?" She didn't know how to respond. Did he really think this was going to work?

"She's a sixteen year old girl Seneca. Two years younger even than when we met. She has NO IDEA what love is. Hell, you've seen her with Cato. You know better."

"I know she doesn't feel anything for that boy, it's just an act. He's as good as dead."

"You are simply insane" she finished, incredulous at what she'd heard

_There's no arguing with crazy _her mother had once said and it was true

"Maybe, but love does that to a man"

And with that, he turned around and simply left. No further explanation.

The following hours were sheer hell for Cashmere. She wondered if she had ruined Glimmer's chances for a good Gamemaker score. Her betting odds were 7-1…not bad but not nearly as good as Marvel's at 5-1 or Cato's 3-1. She needed a high score to get more sponsors to believe in her.

Perhaps she was just sending this kid to her death prematurely for her indiscretions in keeping secrets. Damn it all, she hoped not. It was bad enough she had to suffer this crap every year, she didn't want to see it happen to another girl just like herself.

Fortunately the interview apparently went well, with both Glimmer and Marvel receiving a "nine" for their trouble. It seemed a fair score. Cato and Clove received "tens" and how the hell the Katpiss girl got an "eleven" she'd never know.

_Maybe Seneca screwed her too_ she remarked and Gloss laughed.

Utterly ridiculous.

Once she saw the kids off to the plinths, securing the Cornucopia and making the Career alliance a fact, a part of her breathed easier. Maybe she could forget all this mess.

A week later, when the tracker jackers fell, she admitted she'd hoped Glimmer would die. When she didn't, Cashmere felt even worse for thinking such a thing.

Nearly a month later as she gazed at the girl lying in a hospital bed missing fingers and pregnant with a child she'd never anticipated, she wondered if her first prayers should have been answered.

She hated Seneca Crane. She could only hope she got reaped as Gloss's sister. _That_ _will only add fuel to the fire, folks._ She had a lot of payback to give that son-of-a-bitch.

He wanted to play with people's lives like little puppets?

He wanted to just use others and toss them away however he liked?

He wanted a rebellion?

Well he was getting one, like it or not.


	19. I'm Very Prepared Caesar

_Fore note: And you thought Seneca was evil before? Oh just you wait til reading this and then a few chapters later….Snow's got nothin' on this guy! Seneca is also so fun to write, because he's truly able to justify everything he does in his mind as for the best. He's inbetween a narcissist and a sociopath but he actually believes what he told Cashmere despite his actions. _

_I realized reading over my __**entire**__ story again there are a few inconsistencies here and there so I'll likely be updating all the old chapters (and maybe filling them out more seamlessly) over the next week or two. When all is said and done I'll put the story together without forenotes as complete but with thank you's at the end. _

_**Today's my birthday BTW!**__ Happy reviews to me! LOL! Thanks Daniel, Amethyst3232, SpendorD1, Guest and KingAlanI for leaving a few. _

XXX

Chapter 19—"I'm Very Prepared Caesar"

Cato sat on his bed, flipping channels for something to watch. He couldn't sleep at all and it was three a.m.

All his choices sucked:

_Capitol TV News Channel One. (zzzzz) _

_A District Educational Lottery documentary_

_Best Moments of the 74__th__ Hunger Games Highlight Special_

_Live Broadcasts from the District Victory Tour!_ (Currently on replays of District Nine—all channels required viewing during the event hours)

_New Fashions With Caesar and Cinna! _

_The Desert Arena: The 62__nd__ Annual Hunger Games-Uncensored Edit_

"_Fish Fry" with District Four Victors_

An ad for Smile Brite. Caesar again. (Damn, he was everywhere…)

Nothing interested him. It was all so trite and stupid. He flipped it off, leaning back to look at the ceiling above him before closing his eyes, begging for sleep to come.

His eyes flew open again a few moments later hearing it.

_Whap-whap-whap _

_Glimmer_. He knew it was her; she was the only one who knocked like that.

"Come on in" he said, rubbing his eyes. He touched an aluminum adjacent lamp on the bedside table and it flared to life just as she entered.

"Sit down" he said. She made her way to the small black velvet chair and he shook his head, motioning her over to the space beside him.

"Over here kiddo" Cato added, patting the bedspread he'd pulled aside.

"Ok" she acknowledged, smiling slightly. She shucked off her slippers and slid next to him under the covers. Cato noted with some distraction there was only a flimsy piece of some transparent District Eight textile separating them right now too. He had to push the thought down quickly though or something else was going to pop up.

"Crib get too lonely?" he asked softly.

His tone was entirely different than their conversation about that subject days beforehand and she nodded her assent. Fact was, he knew he had been kind of an asshole about the whole who-won-the-Games question. It didn't matter. Neither of them had really won given the situation. He'd lost Clove and she'd lost Marvel. It would take time for them both to let those wounds heal, though he suspected hers ran far deeper than his did.

"Yeah. But you don't have to change the baby at least" she quipped back, using Marvel's words as her own. Cato noticed she did that a lot. Perhaps it was unconscious. Perhaps she was just trying to keep his memory alive the only way she knew how.

"With a body like that, I don't think I'd have any problems changing the baby" he said winking. Glimmer blushed, covering her eyes.

_He is so silly, I'm as big as a house_ she thought, but it was endearing nonetheless.

"As long as it doesn't involve spit and leaves, I'm ok" she answered smiling

"Sounds like a fun night to me!" he replied brightly, ruffling her hair.

She smiled again but remained silent this time. Dear heavens, "Quiet Thinking Glimmer" was way more terrifying and unnatural than "Bubbly, Can't Shut-Up Glimmer." He couldn't stand it a second longer.

_Any more of this shit and I'm going to go crazy. _

"Want to talk about it?" he inquired.

"It's ok."

"Hey, I know I can't be as good a girlfriend as Grovel was, but give it a shot?"

She giggled this time. It was a good sign.

"I can even braid your hair and put on toenail polish, but if you tell Cashmere so much as a word, I'll stuff you in that ice bin over there. No serious lie Dimmer"

"Don't think we'll both fit." She replied, a twinkle in her eye as she patted her stomach.

"I've only got to get you in. Aurora's a given. She's kind of like one of those nesting dolls you see in District Seven made out of wood? You get the idea"

He cracked his knuckles loudly for emphasis.

"Thanks…I'll take a rain check on the whole 'stuffing me into the ice bin' idea. Though if you want to braid my hair, I guess that works with the whole cowgirl theme I'm suffering through tomorrow in District Ten. Go for it."

True to his word, Cato reached over to the nightstand, pulling out his small pocketknife and a length of cord. Glimmer noticed an assortment of woven bracelets made of the same leather cording inside the drawer.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Trying to get a skill going. You know you have to have one as a Victor"

"I do?"

_Damn, did she pay any attention in class_ he wondered, amused.

"Yes, my willing young hair-school victim, you do" he said cracking a wide grin.

"Where did you learn that? Some of those are really neat," she said, reaching out to take one out and slipping it over her wrist. It was braided in a fascinating pattern of chevrons and waves out of four colors of leather.

"This is really good Cato" she continued, admiring his handiwork.

"Eh. It's not a very masculine skill but it's all I got until we get off this Tour. I just do it to kill the time pretty much" he replied, parting Glimmer's hair readily into two halves as she leaned up against his chest.

_Thank goodness the doors have auto lock._ He'd die if Brutus caught him doing this. Instant man-point loss.

Course, judging by Glimmers' reaction, he was earning massive girl-points here.

He could live with that. The braiding continued.

"Did you learn this for Connie too?"

"My little sister? Nah. I made her a few but she preferred real gems and baubles. I think deep down she was a District One girl at heart. Like you"

"I like it actually. You made it and that makes it unique. Where did you learn this from?"

Cato's heart stopped for a minute. He'd never had anyone really notice anything he'd done before as special or unique. Sure he brought pride to his district and all as a tribute, then a Victor. But even his little kid sister thought his creations were silly. He did too truthfully, at least until now.

_That's what it is_ his mind realized. Why he felt an inexplicable attraction and feeling for Glimmer. He'd try to stay away from her or developing too many feelings because he suspected it was all an act. And even if it wasn't on her part, maybe he was just in lust and not in love with her. He didn't want to mislead her if so. It seemed she'd been through enough garbage already with their common problem.

Yet he realized finally after all this time it wasn't just that she was hot or highly intelligent or even because she was probably the bravest girl he'd ever met outside of Clove.

She recognized what was special about others and could share that in words and emotions easily. He'd never met anyone else who could do that so naturally.

If she did choose to lead the Rebellion, he could very easily see people flocking to defend her cause. It was almost impossible not to, once you got to know her.

He snapped back to awareness realizing Glimmer was waiting patiently for an answer to her question. _Where he'd learned to make these things. _

"I learned from Clove, I'll be honest. She used to make these bracelets when she was like six or seven out of rags from the District Eight samples they send out every Fashion Week at the Capitol and her dad would bring them back and she'd make these gorgeous bracelets from them. I had her show me one time"

"I never knew that about Clove! It…it seems so…so…"

"Uncharacteristic? Yeah, I know. She was really, really talented."

"Why did she stop? It's so neat to have a skill like that. Something other than Academy stuff."

"Her dad. He caught her using the new set of throwing knives he gave her for her seventh birthday to cut up a set of fabric for these and he took every last one she'd made and burned it in the fireplace in their living room in front of her. I remember because I had just turned eleven and she cried on my shoulder all the next day."

"How awful! Even my dad on his worst day would at least be happy I did something so creative."

"Yeah, well District Two is a little different Glim. He told Clove he'd never give her another knife again if she didn't' use it as a weapon like it was intended to be and she never did."

"That explains why she took her knives so seriously"

"It does. I was really mad at him about it but there was nothing I could do. So I found the ones she had hidden in her locker at the Academy when we got back from winter break and then I learned to make my own. She was actually proud to teach me something for a change."

"Wish I'd known that about her, it's kinda neat"

"She didn't let anyone know. But I will tell you her token was a bracelet I'd made her from the scraps her dad didn't find from that same year."

Glimmer looked up wonderingly at Cato upon hearing this. This was definitely not a side of him she'd ever seen before.

"Did you at least get it back? Like I did Marvel's token?"

"No, I didn't. We were a little busy if you remember, and it slipped my mind. I asked as soon as I came to at Med One but I had bigger problems by that time."

"I'm sorry," she answered. There was nothing else to say.

"It's fine, we're past that now" Cato replied matter-of-factly. His voice harbored no grudge. His face seemed guileless as well.

"What really happened when you got to the hospital?" she finally asked

"I can only tell you that if you tell me what happened with Seneca."

"You already know. We were together. I made a mistake. I got pregnant"

"I don't think so. I mean what really happened Glimmer. I know you're afraid to say it to anyone. You can tell me."

"I wish I could, I do. But I'm too afraid and you shouldn't know anyway. I don't want you in any more danger than you already are being with me in this arrangement."

"Oh, I know I'm in more than you think. Seneca paid me a little visit when I was in recovery. He made things crystal clear on what I'd better do or say if I was to live."

Glimmer buried her head in her hands upon hearing that.

"So this is all an act? I guess I shouldn't be surprised..."

"No!" Cato replied, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to look at him.

"It is NOT an act! I really, truly do give a damn Glimmer, I do!"

"And why are you afraid of Seneca anyway? I'm the only person you should ever be afraid of-in or out of the Arena-and I'm on YOUR side now, remember?"

"He raped me Cato." She said, so quietly he almost didn't hear it at first.

"He what?"" Cato replied, his blue eyes searching her green ones for confirmation.

It was there.

"I thought…I thought you said it was consensual? For information?"

"It started off that way. The first night. The second one he was a little more demanding. It scared me but I tried to get through it anyway. I knew I needed the help and I was afraid to tell anyone other that Cashmere. She said it would be all right. He hadn't done anything weird with Topaz and it was a good sign to be asked again. Maybe I'd get some more help."

Cato couldn't believe his ears. Had he known that, he'd killed the creep with his bare hands back in Med One, whether Glimmer had just tried to kill him or not. That didn't matter so much. There were just some lines you didn't cross. Even he hadn't thought to force Glimmer against her will in the Arena, though he'd come dangerously close to the though once she confessed to almost killing him in the cave.

Still, even he knew the difference between seduced, and forced. Entirely different.

_Sick pedophile _

He crushed his hands together, fighting the urge to break something while she continued the story. He was almost sorry he'd asked but it was too late to turn back now.

"So I went. And he was there with a drink, which I took and some weird green pill, which I didn't want at all but he made me take anyway. I don't really remember all of the rest, only that it was a lot of things I didn't know existed with a man before. "

Glimmer had tears running down her cheeks by now, and Cato held her, trying his level best to comfort her despite the murder now in his heart. He could feel her shaking against him, her breathing riddled with hiccups as she spoke.

_All this time and I never saw it right in front of me_

"He told me it would be ok, because if anyone got ahold of me in the Arena, I'd be alright. I'd know what to expect. Nothing they could do to me was any worse than what he was doing and I'd survived that, so I'd be all right no matter what. It hurt at points so bad but I didn't feel the pain right away because the colors were so bright, I could almost hear them."

_Morphling_ Cato thought. _That bastard gave her Morphling._ Un-fucking believable. Did Cash know this shit and play along? He had half a mind to add her to the hit list if so.

"And then when that was done, he said he loved me."

It made perfect sense now, why Seneca had threatened him so in the hospital. And why Glimmer had been so quiet about the whole mess. She wasn't the kind to be afraid, he remembered how cocky and arrogant she'd been on Arrival Day. He loved that about her. It reminded him of what he liked so about Clove actually. But by the second week, she seemed quieter…and a lot more angry.

Cato chalked it off to being simply due to the stress of being in the Arena and her dedication to surviving the Games. He remembered her snapping the head of the District Seven kid nearly right off his shoulders before slicing the daylights out of him and some other girl with the mezzalunas. This _after_ yelling at the poor boy from Seven waiting on his plinth some obscenities (that he was frankly unaware she even knew how to pronounce before) with a ferocity that seemed to give her whiplash when she invoked them. All of Panem happened to see her flip out actually.

He thought it had just been for sponsors that she tried to be so intimidating. She'd actually succeeded…he was a trifle afraid of her losing it again around him and he'd kept Clove close as a buffer in case she decided to have another repeat for the sponsors.

How wrong he'd been. He felt suddenly ashamed of how he'd handled everything in the cave. No wonder she was so unafraid of losing her life to him or anything else he could have had in mind at the time. Truly, she'd already endured the worst that could happen.

"Yes Caesar, I'm very prepared," his mind echoed in her lilting voice as he imagined her there smiling sweetly, in her cotton-candy pink dress and now he knew what she really meant. It made him sick.

He was going to join the Rebellion. He had to now.

It was personal.


	20. A Mockingjay is Born

**Chapter 20—A Mockingjay is born**

"No thank you, I've had enough"

Seneca waved off the scarlet-lipped Avox, feigning interest in Plutarch's droning on and on about the marvelousness of the upcoming Arena design and rubbing his immaculate beard. It was nine in the morning and already he'd had two mixed drinks trying to grit his teeth through the conversation.

He frankly couldn't care less and this just his fourth year as Head Gamemaker. His mind was a thousand miles away. Literally, in District Ten.

He nodded to the room-size vidscreen hanging in the corner of _The Laughing Pig,_ a favorite Capitol haunt to see and be seen in. Plutarch Heavensbee, this year's new Assistant Gamemaker craned his head to look as well at what Seneca saw.

The camera panned to the view of a sleek grey bullet train arriving amidst the enforced cheers of the residents of District Ten. Banners of black and white flew in the wind. Despite the threat of overhanging sleet and days of endlessly heavy winter storms which had been unprecedented in recent history, the weather seemed to be holding firm to a dreary grey sky without precipitation, the first such in over a week on the Tour.

He'd watched every single day with great anticipation, and so far he had yet to be disappointed. Glimmer had proven to be every bit the gracious Victor and hostess on behalf of her District and the Capitol he could have hoped for.

Cato on the other hand, not so much, but he didn't expect much from that blockhead to begin with. He wasn't obviously burdened with an overabundance of schooling. Seneca would always notice that first, having received in his mind at least a first rate education in District Three before luck had thrust upon him a meteoric rise here at the Capitol in just a few short years.

At least the idiot was playing along and keeping his end of the deal. Good enough.

It wasn't the two Victors that worried him. It was Snow's opinion of what was going on. And what was going to happen to the pair if things didn't calm down, and fast.

The Districts were unstable, no doubt about it. He had watched with fascination as Glimmer and Cashmere especially both tried to navigate the political minefield that awaited them at each and every destination with tact, trying to put a lid on an already boiling kettle. He had to admit, he admired the skill with which both ladies had done their best to put a forward spin on an otherwise losing proposition developing as the Tour continued.

Plutarch mentioned the current idea that Snow had proposed, that families of Victors be chosen for this year's Quarter Quell, the Seventy-Fifth set of Games.

No doubt President Snow was hoping that Glimmer and/or Cato would get pulled, or at the very least, one of the two Mentors who had set about putting the two together and repairing the relations between District One and Two. Along with a bunch of others who the President likely suspected were in the planning stages of igniting a rebellion against the Capitol.

It was a pretty flawless plan for Snow. This way, twenty-three potential threats would die and this would put a very large dent in organizing any sort of resistance through the Victors who every District held up as heroes and ideals. There was no way in Hell though Seneca was going to let Glimmer go into the Arena again. He was in the process of trying to see if Victors themselves were exempted by the rule but he couldn't play his hand too soon lest he reveal his plans.

Some which felt it was time for a new President. This one was getting on his nerves.

He turned back to watch the program, finally seeing a glimpse of the object of his desire again. Glimmer's hair was braided in two fishtail plaits, almost exactly the same as the day he'd first met her, and she wore a kitschy but still elegant black and white leather dress set made by Cinna in a cowgirl sort of theme with matching white leather boots.

Seneca had to admit, it was very cute. He hoped Snow saw her as just harmless.

He feared not however.

He'd managed to get word to Cinna to make the outfits as endearing as possible to the Districts, to get them to side with her as one of the new Victors on the tour and show their support to the Capitol. However it seemed the initial idea had spun out of control, taking on a new life of its own.

The Districts mostly loved her. And therein was the problem...

He remembered Cornelius' words earlier that summer, an eerie warning perhaps.

"A little hope is good. A lot is deadly."

Seneca had never in his wildest imagination thought Glimmer would appear to be the underdog-type heroine in lieu of Katniss. She was as close to Capitol as he could likely find in a Victor, much like Cashmere. Easily molded, willing to do as told yet as a Career, equally willing to bring honor to her District. In short, the image of the perfect citizen.

Problem was, people seemed to be starting to see her for herself and not the Capitol.

And what they saw was upsetting. A now seventeen-year old married expectant mother who had been forced to kill at least five people (and her husband six) to win the fame and fortune she supposedly enjoyed. Somehow the combination of seeing her impending condition along with Cato's and her premature acceptance of adulthood responsibilities had the opposite effect than intended.

Seneca had watched the faces in the crowds and he knew they were privately horrified by what was going on. If anything, Glimmer's kindness and polite resignation made it that much worse, because they couldn't really find it in themselves to hate her. She seemed as much a pawn as anyone else forced to take a part in the Tour. But some were realizing this for the very first time apparently and as it had already been pointed out, it was a volatile year at best.

It had started with District Twelve, and the "Star Crossed Lovers" making it so far, and then gone downhill from there. He had salvaged the situation the best he could with the outcome of two winners from the two favored Career districts but never anticipated the degree with which public sentiment would bubble over.

District Five had been the worst, seeing a six-year old girl give the dead tribute's mother's gift to a pregnant seventeen year old, still a child herself, was the final straw for a lot of citizens. Though he figured Glimmer had no idea, another near shutdown of the grid had taken place soon after her train had safely left, the people stunned by what they'd seen. Though Seneca didn't agree with the idea, Cornelius Snow himself had ordered the removal of the Mayor for allowing this to happen and not six hours later, he was dead of an apparent heart attack.

More likely he had some nightlock for dessert, but Seneca didn't want to consider it.

Thank goodness he had been able to pin the blame on the Mayors' and the Peacekeepers' lack of control; had Snow thought for a second this unrest was actually related to Seneca's manipulation of the outcome of the Games he could very well have been the one eating a nightlock dessert.

He watched fascinated as Glimmer went up to the podium to accept the gift for District Ten_. Interesting_. He thought it would be Cato on this one given the history.

_Well this is going to be awkward_ he thought.

He remembered Clove and Glimmer had enjoyed a hell of a time chasing that crippled boy from Ten to exhaustion for several hours at the end of the first week before finally killing him running him off a small cliff to smash onto a rocky chasm below. It had actually been really good for ratings during an otherwise boring part of the Games.

Glimmer also had managed to off the District Ten girl immediately in the Bloodbath, something that was probably not going to endear her too much to the citizens in the land of livestock. He had never seen a tribute flip out like she had in those initial few seconds, at least not in a good ten years. The girl had racked up more future sponsors in less than five minutes than most did over several weeks. Then oddly enough, she had turned quiet again, switching the crazy off as quickly as it had arrived. The fact was, had the Games lasted past the final confrontation of the Career breakup, Glimmer would definitely have outlasted the other two supply-wise.

Seneca's mind snapped back to the view screen. What he saw next shocked him.

The dead boy's mother was the one to give the gift. It figured. She was a tall, raven haired woman with black eyes and tanned skin, much darker than her son's had been. Her hands were wrinkled and rough, betraying a lifetime of hard work and even harder luck. Glimmer suspected she was either a farm hand or a milkmaid and either was a crappy occupation. She tried to smile sweetly as the woman extended the gift, a beautiful stuffed black and white leather toy cow with onyx eyes and crystal-trimmed tack.

Only she didn't get that far because the old lady literally slapped the smile right off her face as she took the gift. Hard.

Glimmer stood there, completely astonished and partially dazed by the act.

They stood staring at each other for a good three seconds, a standoff if ever there was one. Cato began to stride over to her side, presumably to knock the lady off the platform but Glimmer held up a hand to his chest, barely keeping him at bay.

"No Cato, it's ok." She responded. "I deserved that."

The Mayor stared at her as if she had three heads. Cato did too.

Cashmere immediately understood.

_Smart girl. That's our Mockingjay_ she thought.

"What you did to my son is inexcusable. What kind of a monster chases a cripple to death and then laughs about it afterwards?" the mother finally spat out. Her anger seemed completely dispelled and turned into grim acceptance, perhaps by the fact that Glimmer had simply stood there toe to toe and not disputed her point. It took her completely by surprise, as it was not a reaction she'd anticipated from the girl.

She looked over to the Mayor.

"Go ahead and shoot me for treason if you want, I don't really care honestly."

"That's not necessary, it's really not." Glimmer said shaking her head, causing the Mayor to stop as he approached the two women, four fully armed Peacekeepers in tow. Everyone seemed to simultaneously realize this was a live broadcast at about the same moment, no one knowing exactly quite what to do next to diffuse the situation.

Glimmer knew however. She turned to address the milkmaid.

"Yes ma'am, you're right. It was inexcusable of me."

"I should have participated in the Games honorably and only fought those equal to myself. I'm sorry that Rue from Eleven died the way she did and I just watched. I'm sorry I killed your son and Thalia from District Eight in such cowardly ways."

The woman stood there, her mouth agape. This was not what she'd expected, ever.

Glimmer turned to the crowd, to a couple who were likely the parents of the girl she'd killed at the Cornucopia in the Bloodbath judging by their location & looks.

"I'm sorry for your loss too, though know your daughter had a fighting chance. She was armed with an axe when I engaged her even though she dropped it in the struggle. She died as a warrior."

The mother said nothing, but the father nodded. It was as close to forgiveness as they could come and Glimmer accepted it as such. She turned to address the crowd.

"I'm not proud of all I did in the Arena. I did a lot of awful, terrible things to survive. I let down my district partner and I watched him die. A lot of you have lost someone you loved. Well I did too. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I can't change a system that puts unequal candidates in to fight to the death against each other. I can't change the drawing of a name that put me against the only other person who ever loved me as much as the man standing on this stage with me. I can only accept it and make the best of what I was given."

"But I can look at this gift and remember the sacrifice that your son….and your daughter….and this District made to this year's Games and remember that every time I see this little token. I won't forget the kindness you showed me that I didn't deserve."

Seneca noted with some horror there wasn't a dry eye amongst the citizens of District Ten. The entire raucous clientele of The Laughing Pig had fallen completely silent watching as well.

"I forgive you then" the woman said, hugging Glimmer instead. As she pulled away, she raised three fingers to her in an ancient salute, one that predated the times of Panem but had endured in tradition anyway.

Within seconds, over a thousand hands in the crowd below gave her the same sign.

Glimmer was humbled.

Cato was relieved.

Cashmere was proud.

Brutus was worried.

Seneca was frightened. What had she done? Did she have any idea?

Snow was watching.

**XXX**

_A/N: Ah, not what you were expecting of Seneca, no? Told you he was crazy. He honestly is motivated by what he thinks is best for them both. This actually will work in Glimmer's favor in the future. He ends up helping the cause due to personal ambitions though it's the last thing on Panem he'd ever suspect he was doing by keeping Glimmer alive. It will be his undoing one day in the future too. _

_From this point forward, I think it's pretty apparent we have our Rebellion leader. Even if she's not convinced of it quite yet ;) _


	21. Damage Control

_**Chapter 21- Damage Control**_

Ironically, you could have heard a pin drop in The Laughing Pig.

The programming quickly switched to an ad for the upcoming Winter Wonderland shades of Skyliner but Seneca knew it was too late. The damage had been done.

All around him, hushed voices and whispered conversations began. Plutarch seemed shocked as Seneca realized nearly every Capitolite in the restaurant was looking at him. Immediately his inside jacket pocket began to vibrate and Seneca didn't even have to look at it to know who was calling him.

"Excuse me a minute"

_Time for damage control_. Seneca slipped to the back of the restaurant, sharing a word with the manager who led him to the use of a secondary office for privacy. Flipping the device open, he entered an encrypted password, the secured channel flaring to life.

"Mr. Crane" a familiar voice boomed forth as he was greeted by a holographic image of President Coriolanus Snow in his office on the other end.

"Always a pleasure, President Snow. How can I assist you?" Seneca replied. Inside his guts were a seething mass of worry but his stony blue eyes betrayed nothing other than the calmest confidence, not a hair out of place.

"I take it you just watched the broadcast from District Ten"

"Yes sir. I thought Glimmer handled a potentially explosive situation quite well for us"

There was no benefit in waiting to see what the President had to say; he already what it was. He had to cut Snow off at the knees on this one and rely on his skills as an actor. There were no other options.

"Interesting. I'm surprised you interpreted it that way. "

"I did sir. The other option was to either cease the broadcast or execute the traitor on the spot given the action the woman took attacking her."

"Perhaps. You don't think the citizens won't misinterpret this acceptance of her actions as acceptable by our Victors as….accommodation by the Capitol in any way of her treason?"

"No sir, I think they will interpret it as kindness on her part."

Snow paused. Seneca knew better than to break the silence.

_He who speaks first, loses. Let him play his cards first. _

"Kindness is weakness. And weakness is opening the door for rebellion Mr. Crane."

"I understand sir" Seneca swallowed hard. He hoped like hell this worked. Both their lives were on the line now.

"Perhaps that girl is as stupid as she looks." Snow continued.

Seneca bristled at that comment but said nothing. It was better Snow thought that way. Even if Glimmer didn't come off as smart as Cashmere or as manipulative as half the other Victors he'd met, she certainly wasn't dumb.

Actually, he feared she'd meant exactly what she'd said out there and that scared him. It was more likely that she was the smartest out of them all at thinking on her feet. Worse, he suspected the other Victors who were most likely to be involved with seeding a rebellion were figuring that out too.

But playing dumb was a good idea and Seneca ran with it.

"She is from District One sir. I'm sure she didn't have the sense to understand what she was saying was inviting treason or even tolerating it. Their citizens do not have any concept of how those from the outer districts often misinterpret our largesse."

"Fine. I want to meet with her and the other winner when the Quell is announced. Henceforth she needs to stick to the script, so to speak. Nothing rouge"

"No problem sir"

"Execute the woman from District Ten and put the area on half rations and under martial law for a month. They can pay for that little outburst and subsequent disrespect to our Victor."

"Yes sir."

"And Mr. Crane?"

"Yes?"

"Get that girl under control however you have to, understand?"

Snow signed off before he could even acknowledge a reply.

XXX

Glimmer found herself whisked off the stage along with Cato, Cash and Brutus as quickly as six armed Peacekeepers could get them safely on the train. Though the broadcast had not shown it, the crowd had rushed the platform in their excitement, causing the front of the assembled stage to collapse and inciting confusion and panic everywhere soon after. Fortunately for her group they had been rushed off just seconds before the chaos ensued, one that Seneca would learn that afternoon had already caused nine deaths including two Peacekeepers and dozens of injuries.

The Mayor, a woman of about fifty, whispered in Glimmer's ear just as they boarded the coach car hurriedly to avoid the seething mass of people who were swarming the train station, trying to get a final look at them.

"Give us hope"

The doors swished shut in front of the Mayor then, cutting her and District Ten off from view and leaving Glimmer alone with an entirely new set of thoughts.

XXX

No sooner than the four of them had managed to sit down as the train rocketed to life, streaking past the cattle fields of District Ten heading east for the now-frozen orchards of Eleven, than a signal was received on the vidscreen in the dining car across from them.

It was the Capitol seal, blinking in gold, and Brutus and Cashmere jerked simultaneously upon seeing it. Cato looked over worriedly as Glimmer asked what was going on.

"It's the secured channel. Whatever it is, its pretty damn important. They only use it with national emergencies"

"Or riots" Cato quipped, looking out across the sprawling fields speeding across their window. Off in the distance he could see several plumes of smoke billowing in the dreary January winds.

"What he said" Brutus replied back, high-fiving Cato and both the men laughed. Cashmere however didn't find it funny.

"This is serious! All of our lives are possibly now in danger so how are you two laughing?" she chastised

"To hell with it, I'll get it…" Glimmer announced, pushing her way past the arguing group and flipping on the vidscreen. The screen bloomed into pixels and then pictures as the image of Seneca Crane coalesced on the other side.

She inhaled sharply, a well-founded fear momentarily gripping her.

"This….this is unexpected" she managed to stutter out as a greeting, collecting herself.

"I'm glad I reached you so quickly. Are you ok? Has the President contacted you?"

Something in Seneca's voice told Glimmer that he wasn't what she needed to be afraid of right now. Something was frightening the Head Gamemaker and whatever that was; it was a force to be reckoned with. She steeled her nerves trying to form a reply.

She could see Brutus' head nodding imperceptibly out of the corner of her eye.

_Volunteer nothing_ the look said

"We're all ok, just hitting bad weather. But no…no he hasn't. Why? What's wrong?"

Seneca immediately analyzed Glimmer's expression and found her surprise oddly reassuring. Perhaps she really had no idea what she'd done.

Stupid he could work with. It was rebellious that would be a problem.

"The President feels that perhaps you were a little too tolerant of the disrespect shown you in the Ceremony today. He…he feels it would be best if you remember your position as Victor and that you represent all of us Glimmer, not just District One but everyone including the Capitol"

There. He'd gotten it out in a way she could figure out without setting off bells.

"Oh. I didn't realize that. I…I was only trying to figure out what to do with how…how mean she was to me."

She cocked her head, looking utterly vapid and puzzled as she continued.

"I…I had no idea I'd said something wrong, I was just…just trying to calm the situation down"

Seneca noted with some curiosity she seemed to be fighting off tears. Good. If Snow were watching their conversation, at least he'd have plausible deniability.

Glimmer stood there, faking tears and upset with a performance that would have made Caesar Flickerman proud. Cato and the others watched her in turn, unable to quite imagine how she knew what to say given the circumstances but fascinated by the exchange nonetheless.

Glimmer knew damn well what was wrong though, despite feigning innocence. She'd managed to set off an uprising, even if it wasn't 100% intentional. She was also smart enough to realize Snow wasn't going to tolerate that either.

"It's ok, don't cry." Seneca's voice seemed genuinely concerned. Cato wanted to gag.

"Promise not to do it again, agreed?" he replied in a voice one would use with a five year old.

"Yes sir. I won't. What…what do they want me to say when I get to the other outer Districts? Will this happen to me again?"

Seneca paused for a moment. It was a good question and quite likely too.

"Everyone saw that lady attack you. I'm sure the residents of Districts Eleven and Twelve will understand if Cato accepts the gifts on your behalf, given your advanced condition, and you can just smile sweetly instead."

_Basically, play the dumb bitch and stand aside quietly looking nice. _Glimmerthought wryly._ I can handle that. It's a part I've played for years. _

Whatever. The damage was already done and the fire had been set.What came out of her mouth however was:

"Ok. That makes sense"

"That's my girl" he replied, a hidden possessiveness creeping into his tone. Cato had to turn away, his face visibly red. Brutus eyed him carefully but he had faith the boy knew when to keep his famously hot temper in line. He could only hope.

"Stay safe Glimmer. Take care of Aurora."

"I will" she replied, trying to force a smile, wiping her eyes.

"See you in a few months" he finished and the screen went black again.

Cashmere rushed over just in time, for Glimmer had started to faint as soon as he signed off, finally letting go of the acrylic chair frame she'd been holding up to that point with a death grip. Behind her Brutus took to silently shaking his head and Cato was busy burying his fists against the unbreakable glass of the dining car window.

"When the FUCK does this shit EVER end?" he screamed at no one in particular.

"It will one day Cato, that's why this Tour is so important" Cashmere replied, trying to calm him down while simultaneously working to prevent her tribute from going into an early labor from all the stress surrounding them.

_No. No, it will end when that motherfucking sorry psychopath is dead_ Cato thought.

Maybe he could braid a hanging cord specifically for Mr. Crane while sitting here. It would be more useful than helplessly being paraded out as a Capitol puppet and watching his wife slowly lose her sanity trying not to crack under the horrendous pressure now placed on her shoulders. He wanted a rebellion to happen now as much as anyone possibly could, but how Glimmer was going to keep it all together until and even after Aurora's birth he wasn't sure. Was she that tough?

_That's what she needs you for_ Cashmere's look seemed to tell him. She was right. He stood up, going over to where Glimmer was now seated in the same acrylic chair she'd held furiously beforehand, trying to slow her breathing and take a few sips of water. She seemed to be having some sort of asthma or panic attack, he didn't know which.

"Here, take a swallow" Brutus offered, pouring a measured amount of the scotch from where it was kept just under the main ice bin.

"She can't have that!" Cashmere said, objecting, but Brutus was insistent, waving her off. His look indicated the matter was decided and Cashmere acquiesced, shaking her head disappointedly. Brutus gave her a gruff explanation nonetheless.

"She's far enough along, a swig or two isn't going to hurt a thing. If that kid's got all her fingers and toes, it's already determined by now"

"Well at least one of us will have all of them" Glimmer quipped back sarcastically; holding up her right hand where her pinky was gone and the adjacent finger was but a stub. She had stubbornly refused to wear the prosthetic; another reason Snow probably wasn't feeling too kindly towards her.

"Hey, my hand is permanently in the form of the three-fingered salute anyway…look!" and she waved it around. "Guess it's a sign huh?"

Brutus laughed and Glimmer laughed with him.

She had the very same ability to laugh at herself the way Cashmere often did about the grimmest of circumstances. He'd found that endearing since first meeting her.

Apparently she was going to be ok and everyone breathed a lot easier knowing that. Glimmer finished the amber liquid in the glass in one swallow, slamming it down with the enthusiasm of a sailor from Four.

"About time someone let me play with the adults"

"You can play with this adult anytime sweetie" Cato replied, winking.

"Hah!" she laughed back, tossing her hair coyly. "You gonna finally share your toys?"

_Argh._ He really wished she wasn't pregnant right now.

"So….so what do we do now?" Glimmer said finally after a few minutes had passed. The alcohol was warming her insides just a little and her mind seemed oddly even calmer. It was a nice feeling. She wondered if Morphling in the right doses had the same effect but pushed the thought away as unimportant. She didn't want an addiction, at least not right now.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to do much of anything now" Cashmere replied.

"Yeah, I think you've probably done enough already" Cato said jokingly, Cashmere concurring. Her tone was deadly serious however as she continued.

"The citizens of District Eleven heard what you said about Rue and your regrets. They'll understand and very likely suspect why you're so quiet throughout the rest of the Tour. That'll be ok. All they need to do is just SEE you. That'll be enough."

"I wonder what will happen to the people in Ten" Glimmer answered, concerned.

"If we're lucky, Snow will execute the woman. Best case scenario, he heaps a bunch of punitive actions on them for good measure."

"Cashmere! That's awful to think."

"No, it's reality Glimmer. You heard the woman on the platform yourself. She knew the second she attacked you she was as good as dead. Now or later, it doesn't matter and she knows it. What she accomplished…and what you gave her…will more than make up for any sacrifice she or the citizens of District Ten might undergo. The other Districts will understand. "

"I hope I haven't made a mistake doing this" Glimmer replied thoughtfully, leaning her head against Cato's chest. He swept her hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead. It seemed the safest place in the world to her and despite the danger surrounding her, Glimmer realized she would not have wished to be anywhere nor with anyone else.

_This is my family_ she thought. _If I got nothing else out of the Games than this and Aurora, it's enough. _

"You haven't Glimmer. The fires were already starting before your time."

"It's time the Capitol realizes if we burn, they burn with us."

XXX

"Very good Mr. Crane" the figure said, appearing on the other end of the holovid in Seneca's office as soon as the video from his exchange with Glimmer faded out.

_So he was watching the entire time. _

_I'm so NOT surprised_ Seneca thought. He expected this distrust, having lived in the Capitol long enough to know it was standard operating procedure for any elected official when dealing with underlings.

"Thank you sir. I think she understands now what is expected of her more clearly."

"Indeed." President Snow remarked. "The others I would not concur however."

"Who sir?"

"Cashmere. And perhaps Brutus."

"Should I…." Snow cut him off midsentence.

"No, no my good man, don't worry about it! The Quarter Quell is coming. I'm sure our Victors will….find themselves busy enough this year."

Seneca shivered. So therein was his answer. _Victors are not exempt._

"Enjoy your evening Mr. Crane" the image said, vanishing.

It was definitely time for a new President.

XXX

Afternote: I find listening to Kanye West, of all people, works for writing Seneca's POV in his relationship with Glimmer. Listen to "Love Lockdown" and the lyrics and tell me it isn't so: ;)

_So you'll never know, never know enough_

_Til it's over love_

_Til we lose control, _

_Screaming no no no no…_

Reviews = birthday cake. Thanks!


	22. No Words Are Necessary

"_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl…" _

As Long As You Love Me

XXX

_**Chapter Twenty Two- No Words Are Necessary**_

Cato was the first to awaken, the train finally slowing to a halt roughly where the mag-rails had iced over. He blinked his eyes in the dim light of dawn, switching the display on the window over from a wooded forest scene over to normal outside viewing.

The first night Glimmer had taken to sleeping finally with him in the same bed on the trip Cato had thought a cityscape would have been more to her liking, but somehow it triggered the nightmares more often. Oddly enough she seemed to subconsciously find the natural scenes much more calming and most nights she could hold him and sleep through without incident.

_Most, but not all_ he thought sadly.

Personally the scene reminded him way too much of the Arena but then again, he could understand Glimmer's preference. At least in there, they'd had a fighting chance. Here in the world that lay beyond, things were much more out of their control. Nothing in Academy could have prepared them for this.

"Rise and shine" he said, gently shaking his bedmate awake. He'd noticed she had the same problem he did when people approached too quickly or touched her by surprise. The killing instinct. He hoped it would subside.

More likely for both of them it would not Cato suspected. Another price to pay.

"Hey" Glimmer replied, squinting at him in the light. "What time is it?"

"Time to get the two of you up and out of this bed. Big big BIG day ahead!" he said lilting in his best "Effie Trinket" voice. She may have been a favorite in the Capitol but nearly everyone in the Districts thought she was a joke. Even Cashmere had to squelch a laugh talking about her and it took some doing to make _her_ find something odd.

"I swear if you put on a wig and some plum lipstick, you got yourself a job there" she quipped back smiling.

_Good. She's in a good mood today_ Cato thought. This district was likely going to be the worst to have to visit with Rue's needless and horrifyingly long death and Thresh's, both at the hands of Careers. He didn't think Glimmer was going to be too high on the popularity list and he harbored no illusions he wasn't far behind.

"There's still the ice bin if you get outta line Glim" he said with mock seriousness.

"I'm waaaaay too cute to kill!" she replied with equally feigned horror.

"Eh, you got me there" he said shrugging. She was right. Had it really come down to the two of them only he wasn't even sure if he could have gone through with it. He kept telling himself he would, of course he'd be quick and merciful to a fellow ally- but then a nagging in the back of his brain reminded him otherwise.

_You prayed every day it would be Clove or Katniss or the Gamemakers. _

_Anyone but you. _

He wondered if it was a weakness he'd ever overcome with her.

_Maybe that's what love is like he_ wondered absently, rummaging through several sets of grey suits to distract himself. He turned around to see Glimmer in a set of emerald PJ's holding up a light spring green silk shirt and a pair of charcoal slacks with a jacket.

"Green" he asked incredulously?

"It goes with the whole harvest/orchards/agriculture theme right?" she replied.

"I guess," he said, closing the cabinet doors back up. He watched fascinated as she changed into an outfit that an Avox had brought, leaving as silently as she'd arrived.

It was a multi-colored watercolor pastel silk dress with loose raglan sleeves and a shimmery, ethereal effect to the fabric. Just above the scooped neck of the dress was a handmade necklace of stylized grapes made entirely of amethysts and greenish gold wire she was struggling to fasten behind her neck.

"Here, let me get it" he offered. He kept forgetting about her fingers. How frustrating.

"Thanks" she said, lifting her hair up as Cato clasped the back securely. He kissed the back of her neck as he finished, noticing with some pride the goose bumps that popped up on her skin that encouraged him even further.

_Damnit! Why can't I help myself? She probably loves Marvel still anyway_ He thought, abruptly pulling away

Glimmer closed her eyes, savoring the moment but Cato quit as quickly as he had begun, stunning her back to awareness.

"Guess….guess we better go get breakfast and get ready to go," he said looking sheepishly. She was confused but nodded silently as they both shuffled out the door and into the dining car.

_He must still love Clove_ she thought glumly and the thought depressed her.

"Well you two look like happy campers this morning" a sarcastic voice greeted them at the dining table. Much to Cato's surprise, Brutus and Cashmere had already devastated the breakfast table, the poor Avox girl working as fast as she could to bring items from the kitchen car at the back of the train.

_How does she eat all that shit and keep so skinny_ Cato wondered?

Glimmer asked the same question, just aloud with a few less words.

"I keep training silly. So does the Big Guy here" Cashmere quipped in reply, pointing to Brutus. He raised an eyebrow, nodding in assent. "You will too, once you have to start mentoring Tributes every year at the Academy. Once you're not eating for six or whatever"

"Geeez, I hope it's not six!" Glimmer said with fake surprise, laughing.

"That's a litter, not a baby" Cato replied smiling. He'd better get some of those honey rolls before The Big Guy ate the entire plate too.

_Of course Seneca is a dog, so I hope she doesn't wind up with puppies, poor thing_ he thought inwardly. He had to laugh at the idea.

The morning was back off to a good start it seemed.

XXX

An hour later, the four Victors exited the train arriving to a fair amount of fanfare as they entered the Justice Hall of District Eleven. Cato had to admit he was surprised by the fairly positive vibe he was getting from the citizens. The awkward silence they'd endured in Ten seemed replaced by an eager curiosity.

Glimmer of course was practically terrified, between Seneca's warning and her own hesitation about visiting the district of one of her last kills. She heeded the advice and had just mutely smiled, waving at everyone as they walked out onto the platform before the assembled citizens, the sunlight catching a glint off of the golden mockingjay pendant today fastened in her hair as she turned to acknowledge the crowd.

On a vidscreen twelve hundred miles away in the Capitol, Seneca Crane smiled. All he saw reflected was a glimpse of the pink sapphire bracelet on Glimmer's wrist.

She was wearing his gift.

Cato kept a careful eye on the crowds, and mostly on Glimmer. He noticed she had been smiling and waving but had said nothing. She had the exact same sad resigned expression he remembered on the chariot at the Tribute Parade. The night Aurora had been conceived.

He pushed the thought out of his mind. A killing rage wasn't going to endear him to others too much right now. He had to keep his mind on business right now.

A large black man strode towards them, introducing himself as the Mayor of District Eleven. Cato knew immediately who he was, having watched his games in Academy one particular time in training. He extended a hand back, being greeted by the grip of a giant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Chaff. You're quite a legend amongst Victors" Cato acknowledged. The guy had easily four inches and fifty pounds on him still, even despite being in his late forties by now.

"Thanks" he replied, nodding. "May I meet the other?" he inquired, looking behind Cato to where Glimmer stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do this time.

"Yes, of course. This is my wife and fellow Victor, from District One, Glimmer" Cato said, almost shoving Glimmer forward to get her to acknowledge the greeting and shake hands.

She tentatively extended her left just as Chaff grasped her right, squeezing it gently between his own massive fingers. He gave her a look that seemed to say, "I understand" before raising his arm. It was only then that Glimmer realized he was missing his hand.

"We have something in common," he whispered in her ear, and Cato watched with fascination as Glimmer smiled, the two Victors seeming to instantly bond over this shared sorrow.

All the Capitol and viewing audience saw however was a warm greeting without words.

None were necessary.

The three of them walked over to where the podium was, Cato taking the lead and doing his level best to acknowledge the kindness and hospitality of the District. He even managed to remember to thank them for the bounty they provided all of Panem and the Capitol and most of all for the brave Tributes that had brought honor to their District in the Games.

For a man of few words normally, even Cashmere had to admit she was impressed with Cato's performance. He stood stoically with dignity, waiting patiently as one…..no, two people began to work their way to the steps from the crowd.

No, there were more. Nine people in all stood finally assembled before him and Chaff; Glimmer and the older two Victors watching with quiet trepidation.

_What the hell is going?_ on he wondered, not sure what tactic to take. He didn't like surprises. Looking to Chaff for confirmation, he watched as the eldest boy walked over to where Glimmer was standing.

She looked absolutely terrified. Cato had no doubt if this wasn't televised, she'd already have turned and fled by now. She stood there mutely staring forward.

"Hold out your hand" the boy said, his big brown eyes looking into her green ones.

She did so, not sure what else to do.

He placed the handle of a basket in her palm, closing the three fingers around it with four of his own. Glimmer noticed with some sadness that the child was already missing one. Mostly likely from a harvesting accident; she'd learned this was fairly common in the outer districts to lose appendages and often a life to one's trade. He wasn't very old, perhaps ten or eleven. Maybe even of Reaping age this coming summer.

Chaff strode over to explain.

"These are the brothers and sisters of Rue and Thresh," he said softly.

"Each one of them made a basket from the reeds of our District that fits inside the other. Each one is different but holds or goes inside another. All made from the same materials but unique in their own ways. As all of us fit together in one way or another"

"Wow. Thank you so much" Glimmer said, stunned. "These must have taken weeks or even months to make."

"Actually, it took us about two months. We helped each other. It was a joint project"

The voice came from the eldest girl who was clearly Thresh's sister. Glimmer felt sick thinking that this girl had watched her shoot her brother in cold blood and then kick him for good measure as he died. How did they have it in their heart to forgive such a horrible thing?

"Each one has a name on the bottom so you know who made it." She continued proudly.

"Thank you." Glimmer simply said, knowing she could not risk any other words. A million things she wished she could truly say came to mind, all of them she knew could only harm the children she had just met, herself or the entire lot of them.

Sometimes it was better to say nothing.

The girl nodded approvingly, the boys and girls leaving the platform without so much as a murmur. Cato looked over nervously to Chaff and then he understood.

_There are ways to express support for the cause in a subtle way_ he realized.

_You got it_ the Mayor seemed to reply wordlessly

They left District Eleven without incident. He could only wonder what lay ahead in Twelve…

XXX


	23. Each In Our Own Way

**Forenote: We're almost done with the Tour, only One, Two and the Capitol to go. Each will prove emotional and surprising, just in different ways. Since the Quell in this story is slightly different and Snow will not be with us much longer, the events that happen on the Tour are much more key to sowing the seeds of the Rebellion amongst the districts and their Victors than they are in Catching Fire, so that's why I have to devote so many chapters to it. A totally different set of Victors requires a new set of motivations for the others to join their cause. **

**I am also simultaneously trying to revise/improve prior chapters, Chapter One was revised earlier this week and I will be uploading these as I can complete them. No changes in storyline, only some corrections of any conflicting facts or errors and in most cases addition of some more backstory to make the entire work flow more cohesively. As before, all the characters except Splendour, Jasper, Candria and Star were created by Suzanne Collins, I just made them live in a different reality for your reading pleasure. ;) **

**Please review! Thanks so much! **

**XXX**

**Chapter 24-Each In Our Own Way**

"So when the heck did Chaff become the Mayor of District Eleven?" Cato asked.

"I learned about it the same time you did. I honestly have no idea" Brutus replied. He was telling the truth. He had Peacekeeper contacts in several districts…notably in One, Four, Five and Eight plus several in the Capitol. Anywhere else he was as in the dark as much as anyone else.

"Whatever it was, things must have gotten pretty out of hand to put him there"

_He's already outta hand_ Cato thought but he dared not say it. He suppressed the urge to crack a joke about the matter but given Brutus' currently grim demeanor, thought better of it. He looked around.

"Where's Glimmer?"

"Back with Cashmere, no doubt comparing fashion notes," Brutus said, pulling out a deck of cards. Like most nights, they would sit and play, tell Academy stories and just generally vegetate.

"Double or nothing boy"

"You're on" Cato replied. It was as good a way as any to pass the time cooped up in this steel cage streaking towards the mountains of desolation that lay beyond in District Twelve.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling they weren't just having 'girl talk.'

XXX

"Get the fuck out of here! I mean it!"

Glimmer backed up, and fast. She had never heard Cashmere yell like that. She heard the electronic "click" of a maglock on the stainless steel panel as it slid shut.

Frustrated and confused, she put her ear to the door to listen. She wasn't sure why. Instinct, perhaps. She'd had a developing one for months.

"_**Bleh….bleh…..harf**_" Or something like that. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Cash was vomiting her brains out.

"Are you ok?" She knocked again, this time more insistently.

"Go…..the….hell….away" the voice replied, followed by more liquid noises best left undescribed.

_Holy cow, is she pregnant too_? Glimmer wondered. Whatever it was, Brutus likely needed to know. She turned to go back down the narrow hall into the dining car when a clammy hand grabbed her by the wrist, jerking Glimmer back into the bedroom she had just stood outside of, the door sliding silently back concealing them both.

"I swear if you tell a damned soul, I'll make those tracker jacker scars you still have on your face look like mosquito bites, you understand?" Cashmere said, eyeing Glimmer down.

_Ouch! That was mean_

It was true though, there were several spots that had scarred over that even Capitol technology couldn't completely erase. Glimmer was deeply ashamed of them too, despite the fact Cato and Brutus had both said scars were merely marks of character. They always said it didn't diminish her beauty at all, but Glimmer knew otherwise. People were just being polite. Well, except now. But all she said was:

"Ok"

Cashmere released her hold on the girl's wrist, going back into the smaller adjacent bathroom and grabbing a washcloth. She rinsed it with the hottest water she could stand, wringing it out and holding it to her head, pressing the fabric against her already flushed face and cheeks.

"You're not…."

Cashmere laughed before Glimmer could even get to the word.

"Pregnant? Oh hell no. I get shots for that. Never happen"

_Yeah, the ones you forgot to tell me about seven months ago _Glimmer thought wryly.

"Damn, I'm sorry. How thoughtless of me" Cashmere said softly, realizing seconds later all she'd said. She chided herself for being so rude; manners were a point Cash prided herself on and there was so little she had left she could truly be proud of it seemed.

"It's fine. What's wrong?" Glimmer said, afraid to look in the bathroom.

"It's not Morphling again is it?"

Cashmere peered around the corner back at her, looking shocked at the accusation_. _

_Wow. Was that what everyone thought?_

"No."

"You….you can confide in me. You know some pretty deep secrets I've told you after all" Glimmer finally said. It seemed only fitting that she should be held in the same trust.

Cashmere sighed. She'd born a terrible burden alone. Perhaps it would ease her mind to share it finally. She came back into the main bedroom, practically flopping herself on the big down-filled bedspread.

"Remember how you asked me how I eat so much and stay so skinny?"

"Yes. You said you and Brutus train a lot, because of the Tribute Academy."

"Well, and mostly that's true. In his case at least. I don't get the opportunity to teach hand-to-hand as he and my brother Gloss get to do. If you remember, I get the singular honor of hostessing image classes and sponsorship training. It's great for the ego but useless for the figure."

"So you don't work out?"

"No….I do. Constantly, since I'm always traveling. And my….my admirers… seem to demand it. But that's not why I stay so thin Glimmer."

"I do it the Capitol way I'm afraid."

Suddenly, she realized what Cashmere meant. She was a full-blown bulimic.

"But….but why? You're so beautiful, why would you do this to yourself" she asked

Cashmere looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling, leaning back on the bed. She'd thought about this quite a lot over the years. It was sad really, she was sick but she knew exactly what had caused it and why. And it was a demon she'd come to peace with.

"At first, I just wanted to control my life. My weight, my appearance, just something. And nothing was in my control. There isn't one part of my body or my life that isn't subject to constant scrutiny by the Capitol, likely to appear in a tabloid somewhere. People after my win wanted every morbid little detail about my business, whether it was any of theirs or not. And then I quickly learned how many would pay more…a LOT more…for a closer glimpse of who and what I supposedly was."

Glimmer shuddered. As much as she feared Seneca, what Cashmere had undergone time and time again living in the Capitol with different people every night in her bed had to be far worse.

_Perhaps better the devil I know than the one I don't_ she wondered

"And then, I don't know, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to eat everything, try everything, and enjoy literally everything. I didn't starve to death as a child, you know that. We may not be Capitol back in District One but I had two good meals a day at least. You would have thought I had grown up in a Community Home in Twelve the way I wanted everything!"

"Like everything else, I couldn't content myself with just what I knew was good for me. I had survived the Arena, I was a Victor. I had to have more. Every dessert. Every drug. Every new dress. Every experience I could possibly think of. After I gave up the Morphling, it was so hard to find the colors in my life again, everything seemed so dull."

_I know exactly what that feels like_ too Glimmer thought. Would she crack too? Once Aurora was born, she knew all bets were off.

Cashmere had Gloss to save her in the end. But whether she had Cato, Glimmer wasn't even sure. She listened intently, surprised and sorrowed at what she was learning was the real life her idol had lived all along.

"So I just kept gorging myself on what I saw, trying something, anything to fill the emptiness inside. And feeling awful and ashamed afterwards, I learned to just let it go. The food, the guilt, all of it. I consume it, I let it go, it consumes me in turn. It's a vicious cycle I can't stop."

Cashmere had tears and mascara streaming down her face by this point, trying to suppress them but failing miserably. Glimmer got up and rinsed the washcloth out again with hot water, wringing it out in the same manner as the older Victor had, coming back to sit with her. She reached out to take Cashmere's hand, squeezing it in her own, extending the washcloth.

"Thanks" she mumbled, looking down at the girls' hand. Two fingers missing and her best friend dead. And yet somehow this kid had managed to come out functional.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't dump all this on you, you have enough to think about" she finished, wiping her face clean. Though she felt thoroughly ashamed of herself for her weakness, she also felt lighter somehow sharing with this girl who was stronger than she looked.

"Promise me you won't tell either of them. Not Brutus and not Cato, no matter what"

"I promise" Glimmer replied, meaning it. They exchanged a quick hug, and Glimmer left, taking a very old burden off Cashmere's heart as she did so.

_She never mentioned Gloss though_…. Glimmer thought as she entered the hallway.

Cato looked up to see Glimmer coming back towards the dining car, her face somber but her smile widened as soon as their eyes met.

"Everything ok?" he inquired, wanting to pry but knowing better than to do so.

"Girl talk" she replied, grabbing a plate of cheese and crackers while asking the Avox to get her some juice.

"Told you so" Brutus piped up and Cato nodded. Still, he wasn't entirely convinced.

The Avox returned within moments, bringing Glimmer a tall glass of white grape juice. She'd learned over the tour that it was her favorite. Actually, she knew what everyone's favorite things were by now, going into their third week on the Tour.

"Thank you Lavinia" Glimmer said, taking the drink with a kind smile. The red-haired girl acknowledged her back with a silent one of her own before vanishing back unobtrusively into the kitchen. Lavinia had secretly hated the Victors at first, fearing them to be just like the horrid self-absorbed Capitolites she'd worked for this first year of many to come known only as a voiceless traitor, barely rating above even a pet in value or worth.

That was until she heard the screams from the nightmares the two youngest ones often had.

Or saw the amount of alcohol it seemed the oldest Victor would drink each night along with the amount of food the other one ate. And then figured out why some nights the sinks were much worse than others to clean.

Finally, it clicked. She realized it looking at the blond girl from District One who couldn't button her shirts very well that they really weren't any different when it came down to it at the end of the day.

_We're both mutilated victims of the Capitol, just each in our own way _

XXX

They arrived in District Twelve the following morning, snow falling at a rapid pace, one that threatened to cut their train off from return if they lingered overnight. As agreed, Cato addressed the crowd, the driving snow and sleet freezing the assembled citizens who shivered in the cold, ringed by Peacekeepers enforcing their silent participation.

Even he was aghast at how terrible the conditions were in this district and the bitter cold only motivated him to work faster to conclude his speech and their visit. It wasn't that Cato didn't wish to stay, though there was a component of that as well. He simply wasn't up for watching dozens of people endure frostbite and illness to go through this charade, his young wife included.

Thankfully his words, being poignant but more importantly short, were well received by both Mayor Undersee and the assembled crowd who seemed relieved that the ceremony was blissfully quick. A small girl of perhaps twelve or thirteen came to the platform as the event concluded before Cato or Glimmer could even acknowledge whatever it was she'd brought to share, the citizens rushing hurriedly back to the safety and warmth of their tiny homes.

A set of Peacekeepers briefly ushered them past the disbursing crowd below, escorting them to a small row of shacks perhaps a hundred yards away. Coming to one on the farthest end nearest the electrified fence and a set of paths leading to the mines themselves, they waited outside on the porch as a woman's voice greeted them to come inside.

"Come on in, it's terribly cold and no use standing out there"

Glimmer was the first to enter, her eyes growing wide as she glanced around inside the home in which they'd just been welcomed to. It was a small wood building, what she likely would call a hovel in District One if it could even be labeled such. Worn grey wooden planks made up the walls, floor and furniture with pitch and pine thatch stuffed between the spaces serving as makeshift insulation. It seemed to have a common room where the fire was roaring warmly, a smaller kitchen type area with a large basin and two smaller rooms beyond, ostensibly a bedroom or two or even a bathroom if the owner was so lucky.

In a word, the poverty was crushing and Glimmer felt embarrassed beyond belief seeing this was how Katniss must have lived. It was, after all, her childhood home. Yet for all its sparseness, she felt a strange warmth inside this little house that she had never known in all the fancy apartments her mother and father had raised her in as a girl.

Perhaps she was the one who had grown up poor.

"My name is Primrose" the girl said, getting down various plates and bowls as she began to set the two tables brought together. It appeared that they had borrowed from neighbors to seat the five extra guests, including the Mayor, for the table and chairs took up the entire end to end of the common room, not a match to be found amongst them.

_Primrose. Primrose Everdeen_. Glimmer remembered her now, from the Reapings. The little girl that Katniss had volunteered for. She was so young and so tiny.

So like Rue.

"Do you need help?" she asked, not knowing what to do. It seemed awkward being a guest in the home of the dead tribute's family. What was the etiquette for that? Another Not-In-The-Academy-Training moment for her it seemed. She swore she'd prepare her tributes better what to expect and write a book some day.

"If you could get the cheese in that cloth from the shelf there, it would help" Prim replied. "I'm much too short to reach everything that Mrs. Mellark puts up there"

Glimmer laughed. The girl had to be like what, four foot ten? She reached the shelf, taking down a waxed wheel of cheese wrapped in cloth, along with a small package of what appeared to be a combination of various biscuits and crackers, placing them on the table. Cashmere came over as well, helping the little girl arrange things neatly. Before long they had a fair semblance of what had to pass for a catered affair for this District.

Mayor Undersee spoke next, trying his best to break the uncomfortable silence issuing from Cato and Brutus who were simply staring at their surroundings, uncertain of what to say.

_It seemed they too would benefit from the same book_ Glimmer mused

"We don't have much in our District to share with you, but the idea was brought that perhaps we could prepare a meal in the same manner that we do here when a young couple is married. "

"That's wonderful" Glimmer replied happily. "I'm soooo tired of Capitol food!"

Cato shot a look at her upon hearing this but it was too late, the words leaving her lips already. Brutus began checking his fingernails for dirt intently.

_Right sentiment, wrong words kiddo _Cashmere thought, shaking her head.

Only Prim spoke up then, salvaging the moment.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. All that fancy food can make you sick"

"Exactly!" Glimmer replied a little too enthusiastically. She apparently didn't realize her error yet either. Cato slapped his forehead in mock exasperation whilst rolling his eyes, causing Brutus to crack a smile.

_At least the mood is lightening up_ Cashmere thought

Else she'd have to strangle that boy…

"Well you're in for a treat" the Mayor added, "as Miss Prim here has made this cheese from her own goat Lady, and Mrs. Mellark here worked hard to bake some gingerbread cookies from scratch to send home with you on the trip back"

Glimmer looked over to the older woman who seemed to be embarrassed.

"It's really not very much, I could only make a dozen of these. Ginger and nutmeg are hard to come by with all the rations being short right now but I hope you like them"

She proffered a small woven cheesecloth similar to the one Prim had, only this one was filled with little round brown sugary gingerbread men, each perfectly iced.

It was honestly a treat Glim hadn't had since childhood, homemade cookies. Even during the training before the Arena, these were forbidden treats, not considered useful for building up future killers. She loved them almost as much as she did cucumbers.

"Thank you" Glimmer said, clasping her hands over Peeta's mothers. "This is very kind of you." She secretly wondered where Mrs. Everdeen was, but after learning of Mrs. MacLeod's suicide in Five, she thought it better not to ask where mothers were.

"But I must confess, we each should have just one before dinner. Just to be rebels." She said, winking at Cato as she offered one to each person present. She found no resistance, even little Prim enjoying the rarity with delight.

The dinner progressed pleasantly from that point forward, the Mayor taking time to explain the history behind the sharing and breaking of the bread that they were to then toast together and eat afterwards. Matrimony in District Twelve could consist of many ups and downs and their ceremony symbolized the sharing of such joys and sorrows, partaken together as part of life.

Glimmer had to admit; it was a beautiful tradition and one she likely would teach Aurora. She certainly had seen her share of ups and downs in the few short months of married life that Cato and her had shared up until then.

They finished their modest meal congenially, the older Victors exchanging news and stories of the Districts and about the Capitol in general with Mrs. Mellark and the Mayor; Prim eagerly listening as well about the world outside her own. She got up for a brief moment, going into the bedroom beyond. Cato was able to make out a figure silently illuminated by candlelight in a rocking chair by the window.

_Poor girl_ he thought. _She'd obviously lost her mother before Katniss, just not in death_

Primrose came back out, bearing a colorful round ball made of twisted and dyed dried vines that concealed a tiny bell woven deep inside.

"This is from Buttercup to Chiffon" she said simply, pointing to the big yellow cat who lay sprawled out in front of the fireplace.

"How….how did you know about my kitten?" Glimmer asked, incredulous. She didn't remember that portion of the events being televised. For obvious reasons.

"Darius found out from Stone….after Brutus told him" the Mayor replied grinning.

_Ah, got it_ Cashmere thought. _So now we know who our friend is… and we have an ally_.

She and Mayor Undersee exchanged knowing glances. They'd be in touch.

Finally it was time to leave and Glimmer was sad to go. The few hours they'd spent in the tiny little wooden house had proven to be priceless, a brief sanctuary away from the sleek steel horrors of the world they now inhabited full time at behest of the Capitol. How very different the world that Aurora was going to be born into was from this one. Glimmer wasn't even sure anymore that was a good thing.

They said their goodbyes at the station just before dark amidst a winter blizzard that would later leave all of District Twelve without power for several days, their silver train beating the storms by sheer luck. She gave Prim a hug as they boarded, thanking her for the goat cheese and Mrs. Mellark for the precious gingerbread cookies that Glimmer never knew had cost nearly a month's wages in the Seam to make.

She idly wondered if she'd ever see little Primrose or District Twelve again.

It was then she realized that was probably the last thing Katniss had thought when her train left too.

XXX


	24. Paradise Lost

"_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know about me and you…"_

_**Chapter 24-Paradise Lost **_

"Excited to go home?" Cato asked, watching as Glimmer ate one of her gingerbread men, watching the snow-covered mountains fade into the distance as they traveled back west, towards the warmer sunny climate of District One.

"A little, yeah" she replied absently, nibbling around the cookie. Cato watched with some interest that she always ate off the hands and feet first. He had the same habit.

"You don't seem entirely enthused" he replied, reaching to take a cookie as well. They still had four left between them, having hidden them from Cashmere's voracious appetite. Fortunately Brutus didn't harbor much love for gingerbread.

_Four? There should be five. _

"Where's the other cookie?" Cato asked, crunching off a foot.

"I gave Lavinia one" Glimmer replied, finally turning to face him.

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey, she fixes our food. I don't want any surprises, do you?" Glimmer quipped, and Cato laughed. She had a point there.

"Nah. I'm just trying to figure out why you seem so bummed now" he replied.

"It's hard going home. I have to face Marvel's family. His mother Glory will be there"

"And your mom and Dazzle, who will be so proud" Cato continued hopefully.

"Dazzle, yeah. She'll come with Glory who's like an aunt to her. But my mom won't be there. She won't bother."

Cato sat back, surprised. He wondered why Glimmer felt that way. After all, wasn't winning the Games truly the greatest honor a child could bring to their family? Especially given that her father Jasper had won. He was a legend even to the tributes in District Two.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't care. She hates the Games, the Academy and especially the Victors. Ever since she refused Academy, she's been jealous of them. It's like she hates me for succeeding at what she didn't want to do. And now that I won, she only sees my father when she looks at me."

"I guess that year's tesserae you bartered for back in the Capitol didn't make any difference to her either, huh?"

"No. Guess not" Glimmer replied sadly. Her mother had no idea what she'd done to take care of her and Dazzle a few times or two before that same year either.

"For someone who despises Victors so much, seems she spends their money well enough" Cato replied flatly.

_Yeah, on booze and jewelry_ Glimmer wanted to say. She changed the subject instead

"What about your family? Surely they are proud to finally stand up there with you, with your grandfather having been a Victor and all?"

Cato nodded, rubbing his hands in his hair with apprehension, looking back at her.

"They are, but it's still a sore spot too I guess."

"What do you mean?" Glimmer inquired. She remembered his family had only met with her once, when they were first moved into the Victor's Village. After that initial meeting, neither had offered to visit with them during the entire time they'd lived there. She honestly had come to think of Brutus as more of a father than anyone else.

"Why is that? I thought your mom got along so well with me but they've never come back to see us. And it's only a few miles away." Glimmer continued.

Cato struggled for the words that would not hurt his wife's feelings without having to tell her the truth. After consideration, it was a truth she needed to know. Taking her slender hands into his much larger ones, he squeezed them gently as he spoke.

"Glim, my father will never accept us as family together I'm afraid. Nor as Victors."

"Why not?" she inquired, truly confused. _What is there to argue_?

"He….he believes that there should only be one, that the 'vote' the Capitol held was a sham for sponsors. Just a way to have a pretty winner and give the people what they wanted. He has all but disowned me for fathering what he calls a bastard child with someone who wasn't even worthy to be called a Career in his mind, much less a Victor with me."

Glimmer was quiet at first, but Cato could tell it was too much for her to really accept all at once and feeling her rise to pull away, tightened his grip on her hands.

"No. Don't you dare walk away from me" he said sternly, his expression one of resolve.

Glimmer clearly didn't want to but she knew better than to argue when her husband was like this. She sat back down, giving into Cato's insistence to hear him out.

"Fine. Then tell me how could he feel like that?" she replied finally

"Because my dad is an asshole, that's why. My mom likes you and she'll adore little Aurora I have no doubt, but she's a little afraid of him. Like when they were first engaged, all she ever wanted was a diamond ring like the girls in One get and my dad of course said 'that's silly' and bought her the traditional titanium one. And she smiles and acts like its ok but she's really unhappy deep down inside. He could have indulged her on this one small thing but that's life in District Two: Live hard, die hard…_blah blah blah_" Cato said. The contempt in his words was unmistakable.

"There's no room for love in their world but I'd rather live in mine."

"With you." He continued at last, looking at Glimmer, his face filled with emotions he'd been terrified to admit at last until that moment.

She looked back at him smiling, leaning across the small table between them to give him a kiss. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her lips softly against his own during a brief moment of peace between them. He hated to have to break the spell, to continue, but he had to let Glimmer finally know what was in his head and just what she was up against.

"It's going to be the hardest part of the Tour for me really, facing him and facing Clove's family. After what I did. And knowing how it will go in One, it's even harder. "

"What do you mean, after One? No one there harbors a grudge against you. We're all Careers after all." Glimmer replied, curious as to Cato's hesitation.

"No….I know that. But I live in the shadow of a dead man Glimmer, one who I can never measure up to in life." He replied, leaning his head against the train's window letting his eyes drift to the snowy hills that streaked beyond them for miles on end.

It was Glimmer's turn to be hesitant. She'd never considered for a second that Cato felt inferior in comparison to anyone.

"You are more a Victor than even my father Jasper was, you know that" she replied

"No, Glimmer, that's not whose shadow I live in and we both know it."

Glimmer looked down at the mahogany table, then to the floor, suddenly embarrassed. What could she say? The pain was still there. It was worse at night when she went to sleep and the nightmares would come, forcing her to relive her partner's death over and over again, never realizing until finding his token that Marvel had been hopelessly in love with her for years. And she'd just considered him one more boy to flirt with, one more heart to break.

She'd been stupid and cruel at points to him, especially towards the end while trying to ply Cato's affections to ensure her Career alliance. It was something she'd forever be sorry for. Nearly everything she'd done in the Arena she would regret for a lifetime. She looked back up at Cato as she pulled her hands together still enclosed by his.

"I'm sorry, I am. I never wanted it to be like this. I never meant to go with him to the Games. No one….no one would volunteer for me. I just like stood there, not believing my luck. It seemed like an eternity and then I realized I _had_ to go up there, I had to take my place. So I walked up there smiling, confident…and scared out of my mind inside."

"And the first thing he told me on the train ride to the Capitol was that I was coming home one way or another. That he knew he wasn't and it was ok. Of course, I didn't believe this….I actually didn't trust him. I thought he was just trying to get my guard down. Isn't that what happens in the Arena? Friends and district partners and even siblings become enemies?"

Glimmer choked as she spoke, trying to share what had been a heavy burden.

"I didn't think he meant it, so I set out to find a way to survive without needing him. I even hoped secretly my tryst with Seneca would have been found out, that he would have given up on us as a result. But I couldn't risk him knowing, because I knew deep down he'd try something stupid and get killed trying to avenge my honor. So I flirted with you, hoping to get to the final four at least. I could keep the Career alliance strong, and maybe help Marvel stay alive in the bargain too."

"I never once for a moment thought I'd fall in love with you…" she finished, her words barely a whisper as her voice trailed off.

Cato smiled. He squeezed her hands gently in his own as he replied.

"I didn't either, but I'm glad I did"

_Sometimes unplanned surprises are the best_ he thought

XXX

Their reception in District One did not disappoint, and even Glimmer had to admit she felt a growing anticipation; their train slowing to approach the gleaming white marble walls that comprised the outer courtyard and boundaries of the Justice Hall in Venezia, the largest city in District One. Pink and purple banners with the Luxury seal flew gaily everywhere, and it appeared no expense had been spared in their preparations for this event.

Their train came to a halt; the doors sliding open and not thirty seconds later, Glimmer heard the excited squeals of Cashmere's reunion with Gloss, her younger brother. Rushing to the doorway, she watched as Gloss easily hoisted his sister up into a bear hug, swinging her around with childish delight. Cashmere tried her best to look mortified as he did this but upon failing miserably, commenced again to embrace her brother with enthusiasm, her joy evident to everyone there.

Glimmer had to admit a twinge of jealousy watching them. Gloss, the Victor of the Sixty-Ninth games was almost otherworldly in looks, the male mirror image of his sister the Sixty-Eighth winner. 6'3", blond, blue eyed with a dazzling dimple filled smile and still in his early twenties, he was probably the most sought-after bachelor in all of District One. But she also knew the truth behind their closeness and why no one had captivated his heart despite fame, fortune and good looks to spare.

No woman would ever be good enough to marry Cash's little brother. Ever. And even if they were, the Capitol was no more done with Gloss than his sister yet.

Glimmer tried not to think about what that life must be like for either of them.

Looking around, she saw their ceremonies would take place on a brightly lit and spotlessly clean platform, unlike the dirty, dusty one choked with coal dust which they had just left in District Twelve. Here occasional warm southern breezes as well as fresher ones arising from the ocean to their west punctuated the air. Glimmer was secretly glad of that, outfitted now in a heavy cream-colored full-length formal gown. The pear shaped diamond pendant glittered like the sun around her neck and to her amusement; she heard _ooohs_ and _ahhhhs_ from the assembled crowd as she ascended the platform. A sea of faces greeted her vision and Glimmer noticed with pride many of her classmates from Academy as well as her two favorite instructors were waving and yelling out her name.

_How ironic the same girls who hated me so much they wouldn't step forward to volunteer are now cheering me on_ she thought but her smile never waivered

Towards the front she saw Glory, Marvel's mother standing alongside Steel, his eldest uncle. On his neck sat little Splendor, waving a miniature pink and purple district banner in the wind. Dazzle was on her left, holding a bouquet of pink roses and calling out as well amidst the commotion.

This was the moment she had envisioned most as a girl she would have as a Victor.

Her mother, however, was not there. And that, too, was how Glimmer had pictured it

The Mayor came to the podium, carved in incredible detail from a single trunk of mahogany from a time likely even before the Dark Days, straightening up his golden jacket and matching tie as he turned to the young couple standing to his right. He began to speak of the honor brought to their district by children such as these, "fine citizens and future leaders. Glimmer lost track of the words really, zoning out as her mind filled with thoughts about her earlier conversation with Cato and what she'd learned. She'd resolved to be more careful when speaking about her fallen partner, after all, the past was past and she couldn't live there forever.

Yet now the past sought her anyway, this time in the form of Glory, Marvel's mother.

She'd been chosen to give the District gift, a fact that didn't surprise Glimmer overmuch for she'd figured her mother would bail on such an auspicious occasion. Anytime she shined brightly it seemed her mother would in turn vanish, too proud to live in her shadow. It was how she'd begun to learn to play dumb and hide her intelligence and her skills; always hoping she could earn her love by being a little more average, a little dimmer, a little less competition.

It was in fact how Marvel had come up with her nickname; not out of playful teasing about any lack of smarts as everyone just assumed but rather a painful acknowledgement of what he saw her doing. But he couldn't talk either; for Grovel was all he'd ever done trying to earn his own mother's approval, ironically while Glimmer was too good in her mother's eyes, Marvel was a complete failure that lived in the shadow of his bloodline.

It had been why they understood each other so perfectly for years.

Jasper, however, would have none of it and he pushed his daughter harder than any other tribute he taught at the Academy; perhaps had he lived longer Glimmer would have let her light shine and trained a little harder, worked a little more to be the very best. Maybe she would have paid more attention in class and learned to shoot better too.

She wished he was here today, but it was not to be. She sighed.

Glory ascended the stairs, supremely elegant in both style and form as befitted her name. She had what once was referred to as "queenly bearing", and the evident pride associated with coming from a Victor's bloodline. Draped in a Roman-style cream silk toga gown with a golden necklace and sandals, she stood next to Glimmer, towering over even her respectable five-seven height by several inches. She had to be nearly six feet tall despite being in her forties and her arms and movements betrayed the results of training that probably had never stopped since she was of Reaping age herself.

_Once a Career, always a Career_ Brutus thought. He secretly wondered if her name would be drawn for the Quell.

He watched as Glimmer was handed a small black velvet box without explanation.

Opening it carefully, she gasped as the sunlight caught the gift inside, a single diamond clearly once an engagement ring now surrounded by emeralds as well. She looked at Glory, the tears finally spilling forth from the older woman as she told the story behind it.

"I don't think you knew Glimmer, but my son was always in love with you. He bought this a few weeks before the Reaping; not knowing you'd be drawn. He'd planned to propose to you the day he came back a Victor."

_And sadly, he came home in a box instead. _

"After he died, I received some money from a man who worked at the wagering booths in the Capitol. It seems my son bet on you and that bet paid 7-1. I couldn't keep it. It's blood money"

"So I thought about it and I had this made so I could give you the gift he never got the chance to…but maybe in a more appropriate style given your new life."

Glimmer was stunned. What could she say?

"Wear it and please remember his life for me." Glory said.

Glimmer sighed, overwhelmed with emotions. _So his mother really did mourn him,_ _failure or not._ In a different world, Glory would have been her child's grandmother. In a different world, they might both have lived, happily married with a life of comfort and ease, blissfully ignorant of the crushing reality that existed just beyond the walls of their privileged District.

But she also realized in _that_ world, Cato would never have come home. Aurora would never have been conceived. The cause to somehow, someday make the Capitol stop this madness may have just died on the wind rather than catching fire as it slowly was. And she would not have become who she was now, finally able to understand but more importantly-give a damn about-the pain that Glory was in…that all these families felt losing those they loved and seeing her standing there on the platform instead.

She may have lost Paradise in this world, the one she had to live in now, but she'd gained back her soul in exchange.

It was a trade Glimmer could live with.


	25. Shattered Dreams

_Forenote: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I'm not giving up on this story, esp. after all the kind reviews I continue to receive! Wow! This chapter is a bit ahead but it will flashback in the next few chapters to connect the events together between the visit to District Two and the Capitol and the birth of Aurora. This takes place about a month after her birth. Reviews and comments/thoughts please? Enjoy! _

**Chapter 25—Shattered Dreams**

_Shit!_

Glimmer watched as the needle she'd been holding slipped her grasp, rolling down to the bottom of the stainless sink. Fortunately it hadn't broken and she fished it back out of the bowl, her eyes catching a reflection she'd been trying to avoid for weeks since Aurora's birth.

Too late

She sighed as she looked at her image in the mirror, her once shiny golden hair now longer but dull, the locks not quite as curly and bouncy as they once had been. The three scars on her face from the tracker jackers seemed to invoke an angry red contrast to her now pallid skin, the dark circles under her viridian eyes staying a little longer each morning after she woke.

Some mornings she didn't even want to wake up. Ever since standing on the platform back in District One, holding a dead boy's engagement ring to her, nothing really had been quite right. Even on her best days, she couldn't shake the feeling perhaps she should have perished with her partner and perhaps Clove was the one who was meant to live.

The Girl With The Knives. She understood Cato, always had, Glimmer never would.

A cry came from the crib in the adjacent bedroom. _Aurora._ She'd been born a month early, at the end of her Victory Tour…in the Capitol of all places, her Gamemaker father smiling approvingly at his secret legacy while the Capitol citizens _ooohed_ and _aaahed_ over the newest child of two Victors. Her child was now by birthright and place a Capitol citizen. What Glimmer had always secretly aspired to, a life without any real wants but now she knew better. Everything carried a price.

One day Seneca would call the card that would allow them more than just a yearly tryst and Cato would then become nothing more than an obstacle to be removed in his quest. She didn't fool herself she could save Cato, but perhaps she could protect Aurora. Glimmer remembered that little girl was the one reason she hadn't overdosed yet on the Morphling.

Yet.

She drew in a sharp breath, flicking a jagged nail against the bluish vein which stood out dark against the inside of her elbow, the blood staunched by a small homemade tourniquet just above. She'd have to work quickly as Aurora's cries grew more insistent and Cashmere or worse, Cato would be up here to investigate. The glass syringe gleamed like an emerald with the green liquid within and she closed her eyes hoping to regain Paradise for at least another few hours when a flash of movement caught the corner of her eye. The old Arena instincts kicked in immediately and Glimmer spun around just as a strong hand snatched the needle from her grasp.

"Give me that!" she snarled, half furious and half terrified at this intrusion.

Cato didn't. He didn't have to, having easily a hundred pounds and six inches on his shorter spouse and he held the green vial to the light, trying to ascertain its contents. His expression grew dark with a flicker of recognition and Glimmer secretly quailed with a feeling of foreboding as he turned from her without so much as a word, heading towards the crib where Aurora was now wailing.

"Cato!" she screamed. "What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow briefly before turning back to pick up Aurora. Lifting her gently, he laid the baby on her stomach across his left shoulder, holding her with one hand lightly as she started to calm down.

He turned fully to look at Glimmer, the needle still prominently held in his right hand as he began to speak, the same smirk on his face as she remembered first meeting him. Only this time there was no mirth or mischief behind his eyes. He had the look of a killer.

"You know, I've heard this stuff is very good for calming a person down"

"No….no! You wouldn't do that. Put…put her down please?" Glimmer entreated. She had no idea what to do, being unlikely to overpower Cato. Cash was downstairs in the kitchen somewhere, Gloss and her both visiting for the announcement of the Quarter Quell to be made that evening.

"Why? If it's perfectly safe for you Glimmer, then I'm sure its fine for your daughter" he replied coldly, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Our daughter" she corrected, though she felt sick as the words left her mouth.

_If only…._

"Even better then. I'm sure if it's good enough for one lady in my life then it's fine for the other. Here, this might help her sleep…." Cato continued, tapping the needle for air.

Glimmer lunged for him, but he easily turned away, elbowing her back down against the floor. She fell hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of her and the world slowed down for a moment, just as it had during her hallucinations in the Arena after being stung thirteen times. Only there were some things worse than death she'd learned while confronting her greatest fears under the venom's influence.

Watching those she loved suffer while she watched was one of them.

_First Marvel_

_Now Aurora_

_No_

"No….you'll kill her! Please…please don't do this!" Glimmer begged

"Wait, so let me guess. It's perfectly ok to use this stuff to kill yourself slowly….just a little 'fun' huh Glim…but somehow if I give it to the baby it's suddenly murder?"

"Please fucking explain the difference to me"

Glimmer began to cry. How had it gotten to this? She watched in mute horror as Cato threw the needle down, grinding the vial into the marble tile of the bedroom with his boot. His look was one of utter disgust.

"What's going on up there" she heard a soprano voice call out. It was Cashmere.

Seconds later, the older Victor entered the room, concern in her features as Cato reached out to hand her the baby. He strode angrily right past Glimmer who watched him return from the bathroom with a cloth in hand, ostensibly to clean up the glass shards which lay strewn across the floor in a pool of sticky grass colored liquid. But not before Cashmere had stooped down for just long enough to run a manicured finger through the pool, the contents of which she immediately recognized.

"Tell me its not so?" she murmured, her free hand going over her mouth in horror.

"Yeah" a male voice answered. "Wish I knew where the hell she got it, I'd kill the sonofabitch with my bare hands right now if I knew"

"I know" Cashmere replied softly, tears threatening to spill. "This isn't the first time"

"Who?" Cato asked. "And by the gods Cash, it better not be you"

Cashmere bristled at the insult, pulling herself up regally to her full height. She stood only a few inches shy of Cato's stature and for a moment Glimmer could see the deadly cruel resolve that clearly had allowed Cashmere to be the Victor of the Sixty-Eighth Games. Still holding the now sleeping Aurora against her chest, she looked right into Cato's eyes without a hint of fear, pointing the index finger of her left hand against his heart. Her silver Victor's bracelet gleamed as brightly as the fire in her eyes as she replied icily.

"You had better never, ever accuse me of such a thing Cato Macedonia. Or you will answer to my brother Gloss and trust me, you are still just a BOY compared to the both of us. You understand?"

Cato tilted his head but said nothing despite the bruising of his pride. Cashmere and Gloss were powerful allies and probably two of the only friends they could count on. He had a strong respect for other Victors, despite his personal opinion that Cashmere was a bit on the bossy side. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Cashmere replied smoothly. "Here, take Aurora downstairs would you? I have a few words for Glimmer in private."

"Yeah…ok" Cato said. _You are in so much deep shit Glim_ he thought. Despite his famously hot temper, Cato couldn't hold a candle to the tempest that Cashmere held. Glimmer regarded her as a big sister of sorts and held her in an almost god-like awe.

"Don't forget the Quell announcement is tonight. In an hour. See ya ladies…" he said, closing the door gingerly behind him as he left.

Cashmere turned to look at Glimmer who had sat silently on the bed, not speaking, just watching. She went over to sit on the corner by the former tribute she had mentored, now so much more a part of her family. She took Glimmer's mangled hand in her own perfect one, squeezing gently as she spoke.

"Why?"

Glimmer inhaled. How could she explain to Cashmere her thoughts? Her mentor too had suffered horrors in the Arena….worse, she'd been lent out to the Capitol every year she mentored, her family's safety foremost in her mind. She knew that all Victors were haunted by the same things she had been. The partners lost, the compromise of basic humanity in the quest to stay alive, no matter how slim the odds. The nightmares no one ever told you about after you won.

The mothers of tributes giving you flowers better suited for the graves of their children you murdered. …

"Glimmer?" the voice interrupted, breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry. And thank you"

"For what?" Cash replied

"For not telling him about Seneca giving me the Morphling."

"Simple common sense right now Glimmer. I can't have him going after the Head Gamemaker on the eve of our tributes heading back into the Arena."

Cash continued. "Is that…is that what triggered this?"

"A little. Well, yeah. I'm afraid. For myself. For my family. For Splendor and Dazzle and everyone else. Now that I know what winning is really like."

"I understand" Cashmere said.

"I knew you would. I'm so sorry. It's just hard going on without Marvel and knowing now what happened. I could never tell Cato, he already feels forced into everything. I'm not the girl he wanted to marry. And Aurora isn't his. The whole thing is just a show, just like everything else the Capitol wants to see. " Glimmer continued

"Well be a little easy on Cato. The Beast of District Two has his own demons to live with. He chose you over his best friend after she betrayed his instructions. He lives in the shadow of a dead man who he thinks somehow he can never, ever measure up to. He doesn't even know if you really love him"

"That's not true...I DO love him!" Glimmer countered, surprised. _Was this what he thought? _

"I know. But actions speak louder than words. And doing this to yourself says you don't care about your life, so why should he? And then he questions if you really were the one to be worth saving in the Arena."

"You know Clove would NEVER wallow in sorrow or do this to herself…that girl was ALL about making somebody else feel the pain, not living it!"

"No, guess not." Glimmer smiled. Cash's words had a ring of truth to them.

"Come on, let's see what the announcement holds. No matter what…understand, I've been there. Let me be your lifeline, as Gloss was for me, 'k?" She squeezed Glimmer's hand warmly, her eyes going down to the four fingers still left, the last one still amputated at the knuckle but bearing the shiny diamond cluster which once promised Marvel's love and a future bright that would now never happen. Cashmere wondered idly which of the two was now worse off, in the way she always did every year when watching the Games.

The tributes that died?

Or the Victors who lived, but died anyway?

She knew the answer.


	26. Better To Reign In Hell

_Chapter 26- Better To Reign In Hell_

Glimmer sat apprehensively at the edge of the overstuffed white leather sofa, her assembled guests scattered on similarly elaborate furniture throughout the main living room. The entire house was done mostly in a Spartan style, pre-decorated in a manner consistent with the prevailing tastes of District Two's citizens-sleek and efficient.

The District One Victor of the Seventy-Forth Games hated it on first sight.

Glimmer finally managed to order a few amenities, all in the Capitol fashion that she secretly admired, and these she proudly added to the newlyweds' otherwise utilitarian (and in her mind, boring as hell) furnishings. Though it was prohibitively expensive to have things brought in to their mountainous district, it hadn't been an issue of money, for having two Victors in one household had brought with it an abundance of it. No, the difficult part had been convincing Cato to LET her add a few things here and there.

Though Glimmer didn't know it, her decorating style had nothing to do with his objections. Cato's issue had been much deeper than that. What bothered him was the fact that seemingly innocuous transactions with the Capitol would invariably end up with an accompanying reminder of Seneca's secret, an echoing presence that he just couldn't ignore.

A case of lemon cookies paid for with their own hard earned coin for Cato's mother would arrive with a bonus of several boxes of Glimmer's favorite candied orange slices. The white leather sofa he was sitting on had been brought alongside two matching chairs and a sleek chrome and rainbow glass coffee table, one that clearly exceeded even their generous yearly spending allowance winning the Games.

The final straw for him had been the mahogany dresser that Glimmer had ordered. Even Cato had to admit, he approved of the style and craftsmanship, as it was an item they had picked out of a catalogue together, one he had paid for out of his own share of the winnings as a wedding gift to his young wife. A peace offering of sorts.

It arrived a week later, the wood polished to a mirror-like sheen, the faceted crystal knobs rivaling the radiance of any jewelry he could remember his mother wearing at yearly Thanksmas parties when he was still a child of six.

It was when he opened the drawers inside to find them filled with bras and lingerie of every color and style imaginable, all in Glimmer's exact size, that the reality of what was happening fully hit him, coming out in a rage of fury Glimmer witnessed without understanding what it was about.

She hadn't bought a thing since then.

Cashmere was the last to come downstairs, concern evident in her features as she scanned the room. Brutus gave her an approving nod and she sat down next to him, finally allowing herself to relax. Well, as much as she could given the reason they were assembled. Cato leaned over the massive chrome and glass table, and gently cradling Aurora who had fallen asleep peacefully against his chest back to Glimmer, switched the wall screen remote to "ON" as the lights simultaneously dimmed down.

The Capitol anthem played first, as always signaling that the broadcast would soon begin. Though Glimmer would never admit it, just hearing it would set her on edge with unbidden memories. Images in the sky, twenty-two faces she would never see again in real life but always look upon in her nightmares, their districts and names now etched permanently in her mind. Weeds that would forever grow in her garden of madness and regret, no matter how hard she tried to pull them out. Finally she'd given up trying, deciding instead to accept and eventually embrace that these were ghosts that would always live with her.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to be angry with them, for where else would they go? She didn't think anyone even remembered their names now, the Capitol eagerly awaiting the next batch of unlucky souls who would comprise the tributes of the Third Quarter Quell.

In the background, the anthem continued relentlessly into its third stanza...

Luckily the Games had ended for Glimmer the night Marvel had died, before the nightly announcements. She didn't think she could live with the memory of seeing her childhood friends' face in the sky every time the Anthem played.

Remembering the tributes like Nathan and Rue was bad enough. Seven baskets sat in perfect order on the mantel, each of them filled with different beautiful glass fruits, symbolic of the agriculture district that little Rue had grown up in...and died for. They were displayed alongside each of the gifts she had received on their Victory Tour, each having its own designated area with engraved plaques displayed just beneath with the district and tributes names. Though Cato was irritated somewhat at Glimmer's affinity for memorializing those who had died in the Arena (he preferred the opposite approach…forget the whole thing however possible), he also had learned watching other Victors that each dealt with their grief and confusion in a different way. Hers was no more over the top or destructive really than anyone else's.

Cato couldn't think of anyone he would call "normal", at least not in the sense that those who had never been Reaped were. Haymitch Abernathy of Twelve was a drunk. Mason and Lily of Six (or "Wheels and Squeals" as everyone else knew them) were both horrendously addicted to Morphling. Enobaria of Two had tipped her teeth with gold fangs and devoted her time exclusively to training the most savage Academy students she could create. Her fellow district winner Brutus had a kitten he showered with all the love he could never allow himself to feel after being forced to kill his own friend in the Arena. Chaff from Eleven refused prosthetics, preferring to force the Capitol and all those who saw him to visually acknowledge the brutality the Games left behind on its Victors. Cashmere from One had spent probably the equivalent of a dozen years wages just on shoes and jewelry alone, preferring never to be see in the same outfit twice in a year.  
_  
__Yeah, we all have our demons_ Cato thought. He just didn't know what his were yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

XXX

"So ladies and gentlemen of Panem, the announcement you've all been waiting for is at hand! Let's give a huge round of applause to our beloved leader, the man who has without fail shown his generosity to the Districts, the father of our country..."

Brutus snorted just as Gloss glared at him, nudging his sister.

"Manners!" Cashmere replied half-heartedly, managing to share a knowing sarcastic glance before both victors broke out into hysterical laughter.

"President Cornelius Snow!' Caesar's voice boomed forth ebulliently.

The camera panned to the Avenue of Tributes where the yearly announcements were always held. Glimmer squelched a chill seeing the podium again, her memory wandering back to the first time shed seen it arriving from the Capitol train station, her mind full of awe and wonder upon living the experience of the Games rather than merely being an envious viewer.

Her memories were a decidedly different sort now, especially as she noticed standing next to President Snow was Seneca Crane, holding a yellowed envelope with the announcement that would change the lives of twenty-four individuals (perhaps more, as it was a Quell) forever.

Would her name be in the drawings this time? Victors had never been pulled before in seventy-four years but who knew what had been decided nearly a century before what was in those ancient envelopes? How many ways had they possibly come up with to kill Panems' children for the Capitol's amusement? Would her little girl be one of those children? Glimmer clutched Aurora closer to her, feeling her daughters tiny face, her sleeping breaths, against her chest.

No matter what, she'd never let that happen, that she swore._ Even if it means giving Aurora up to her father in the Capitol for her to avoid the Reaping. _

Seneca nodded upon the end of Snows speech, his beard in its usual immaculate condition, save for the unique addition of fuchsia streaks. Apparently black and pink were the colors for this Quell as Glimmer noticed the entire Avenue was done in shades of both with the golden trim of the Capitol accenting all.

"I see they're honoring both Districts equally this year" Cashmere said, almost as if reading Glimmer's mind. She remembered then that black and grey were the colors of Two, just as pink and purple (a fact that had irked Marvel to no end during their Parade of Tributes) were the colors of the Luxury District.

_Has it already been a year?_ Glimmer wondered. Sometimes she thought it was only a few weeks ago. She found herself occasionally turning to tell Marvel a funny joke or point out something that she knew Glory or Splendor would just love, only to realize she was talking to a ghost. The true and final nature of what she'd been trained to do since childhood hadn't really bothered Glimmer's conscience until the stark reality of her partners' death and so many others around her had finally sunk in.

She wondered if other Victors had that problem but was too ashamed to ask. As an Academy graduate, it was a stupid question. Of course they didn't. She should be happy-she did the only two jobs she was to do as tribute.

She killed.

She won.

It haunted her nonetheless.

Her mind wandered back to the broadcast, Gloss's arm extended across Glimmer's shoulders on the couch as if it was the most natural thing in the world. An ancient memory from Academy came forth causing her to shudder unbidden when suddenly her attention was diverted back to the screen. She watched riveted as President Snow sliced open the announcement envelope with a ceremonial knife, one that only now she realized was symbolic of the Games in more ways than one for this seemingly harmless act.

The entire room fell silent as President Snow read the decree:

"As a reminder of the mercy of the Capitol to the children of the Districts, and that all are subject to her power, the tributes of the Third Quarter Quell shall be drawn from those of Reaping age from the families of previous Victors only"

Glimmer's mind raced. _Cato and I are both from Victor's bloodlines… _

A new voice spoke on the broadcast as Seneca added:

"All Victors still of Reaping age shall be exempted from the Quell"

Glimmer watched stunned, as she could not remember having EVER seen the decree being added to after it was announced. She turned to Brutus and Cashmere, the confusion on her face evident.

"Is that possible?" she asked Cash

"Well, he is the Head Gamemaker and the cat's out of the bag now. If Snow doesn't object right then and there, they will have to honor his interpretation"

True to her intuition, President Snow merely smiled and nodded silently, acknowledging this clarification as if already intended.

"Damned if I haven't seen everything now" Brutus added. Gloss nodded his agreement. Cato remained silent, his own mind racing with questions.

_How the fuck is Seneca managing to stand up to Snow like that?_ he wondered. He knew it didn't add up. Whatever his secrets were, apparently Mr. Crane had no fear of the old man who smelled of roses standing beside him.

It was in that moment that Cato figured out Snow was a dead man walking. The obvious gifts to Glimmer without worry for expense, the need for the forced marriage and protection of Seneca's secret. His concern over the outer Districts considering rebellion. He was hoping to hold Glimmer's child over her head to help calm them down and make her an agent of the Capitol before rebellion could set in.

Seneca had his sights set on a much higher position than Head Gamemaker.

Cato and Glimmer's nightmare was only just beginning.

XXX

_A/N: I took the idea of Thanksmas from the following story : _

_ s/8674980/1/The-Thanksmas-Gift__ or if the link doesn't work, it's listed under Cashmere as "The Thanksmas Gift" by Tw0lle _

_I highly recommend it, it is spellbindingly horrifying when you realize what Cashmere gives up for her first holiday and the meaning behind it for the others of Panem! I had to read it twice for it to fully hit me. It's a one chapter oneshot that is worth reading for a great insight into the question "how can the Career districts send their kids into the Games?" _

_******Reviews please!**_


	27. Two By Two

Seneca didn't like waiting.

He tapped a foot idly, inwardly seething, outwardly smiling at the indignity of having to wait for his steamed mocha latte to come up—one sugar, extra froth. There were precious few enough Avoxes coming in to keep up with the Capitol's insatiable demand for servants and the like, something which would surely change once another rebellion were to break out. Glancing around he noticed others milling about, also waiting for their drink of choice, each equally perturbed by this pedestrian inconvenience.

_Really, it's the Capitol. One should expect better_ the Gamemaker thought. He took his drink mechanically, without so much as an acknowledgement of the tongue less girl handing it to him nor a thought to the districts beyond where such a drink would be an unavailable luxury.

_Luxury. _

He thought of Glimmer.

Well, with any luck he would see her within a week, as the Reapings were today and the Victors from One & Two would arrive within a day or two afterwards. He wondered who would draw lots. Glimmer would of course serve as one of the pair, according to their tacit agreement. He wasn't exactly sure if she would be representing One or Two given the marriage to Cato and he sure as Hell hoped Cashmere wouldn't be rounding out the set this time.

_Either way it doesn't matter, as long as she's on a train bound for the Capitol in the next 24 hours_. Seneca smiled, striding over to sit with Plutarch again at their usual haunt.

So many secrets he longed to share with the little round man, but no, better to wait.

"Have they started?" he inquired, sipping his drink languidly.

"You mean you don't see that pumpkin-flavored monstrosity on the screen now?" Plutarch quipped back, laughing.

Seneca grinned. As if the florid excuse for a butterball could talk….

But he nodded politely instead. "Ah, yes. Dear Estrella. Always first in fashion"

"I guess you can call it that"

_Not really_

Seneca looked around, evidently bored. He watched a hush fall over the establishment as Estrella's high-pitched voice carried across the view screen. Gathered together in District One's marble trimmed square were about perhaps a hundred in all, ranging in ages from the twelve of first Reaping through one Victor's relative who was easily in his fifth or sixth decade now.

"This year, as custom, we will rotate and draw from our ladies first!"

She reached into a huge glass bowl streaked with metallic flecks of gold and silver, her orange-skinned hand fishing around for several seconds before calling a name.

"Splendor…. Argentum!"

The camera panned to reveal a tall, skinny brunette girl of perhaps twelve or thirteen. The look upon her face was sheer terror. Despite the beads of sweat that had suddenly appeared on her brow, dampening her already curly hair, she managed to purse her lips together and begin to walk towards the stage. Seneca noticed her face seemed familiar and he searched her features as a voice carried across the broadcast, one that froze his very soul upon hearing it. It was desperate and rushed, and worst of all, horrifyingly familiar.

"Wait! I volunteer as tribute!"

Seneca and Plutarch watched in shock as the camera panned wide to the other side where Glimmer practically ran to the platform, her hand and her head both held high with a sense of urgency. A prickly wave of fear gripped Seneca as he sat there shocked, watching the mother of his child rush forward to take the place of another still a child herself.

Estrella looked puzzled, unclear as to the protocol of this. Glimmer was a former Victor and still of Reaping age, therefore excluded. She looked around for suggestions but finding none forthcoming, extended a hand to the lithe girl now standing onstage beside her.

"Well, to be eligible you must be the relative of a Victor, not just one yourself. Tell me, what is your relationship here?"

Without hesitation, Glimmer replied, "I am Glimmer, the daughter of Jasper Celestine, Victor of the Fifty-Forth Games. I will take Splendor's place"

"And are you two related?" Estrella inquired, Splendor finally alongside them both, Glimmer and Estrella towering over her even being tall for her age.

_She's no bigger than Rue was _Glimmer thought. She choked back the urge to cry.

"Yes. She's my cousin. Her brother Marvel was my best friend and partner last year in the Games."

"Very good! Well as last year's Victor, no doubt you will have an advantage going in then! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"No….don't do this….I'll go" Splendor sobbed, trying her best to be brave. "I'm a good fighter. I….I will bring honor to my district and go."

"No you are not. You're staying home. I made a promise" Glimmer replied firmly, looking out to the crowd. Her eyes met Glory's just as she swiftly ascended the stairs to the platform. She unceremoniously pulled the crying little girl away, squeezing Glimmer's shoulder with her free hand. The older woman had but a second to give her a look but it said everything.

_I can never thank you enough _

"And now for the gentlemen…"

"I volunteer!" another voice range out, before the slip could even be read. Seneca watched as an equally familiar face stepped forward into view, the tousled golden hair and devilish smile well known to not only him but also all of the Capitol.

Gloss, the Victor of the Seventieth Games had volunteered as well.

The room went wild with cheers. Seneca felt sick as he caught snippets of conversations around him.

_This will be the best Quell ever! I can't wait to watch!_

_Can you believe, a back-to-back competitor this year? She's one to watch. _

_Why did Gloss volunteer? I thought those two were friends? _

_Didn't she just have a baby with that other boy from Two? _

_My money's on that team, definitely a winner from One again_!

_I cannot wait to see what she wears this time on Caesar's show_

Plutarch nudged Seneca back to reality, congratulating him.

"We got lucky as hell this year with this set! These Games will be the ones everyone remembers and talks about for years to come! Just think of it"

Seneca was thinking of it all right. He was watching the unfolding nightmare of Glimmer's likely imminent death all over again as surely as he had seen it nearly a year beforehand, played out for all of Panem to enjoy.

His timetable was going to have to move up a bit.

**XXX**

Cato was furious when he first heard.

"How the hell could she DO that?" he screamed at Brutus, his shouts echoing through the chambers of the Justice Hall.

"I….I don't have an answer for that" the older Victor said, pain clearly evident in his face. Just a half hour beforehand, both he and Enobaria had volunteered in lieu of the two drawn. One a now crippled man of fifty-seven, the other a mother of six already widowed by a Peacekeeper husband killed the year prior in District Five's riots.

He couldn't think of a worse outcome now. There was no good ending.

If Glimmer survived, he and Enobaria would have to both die.

That wasn't likely.

But if he survived and Glimmer didn't, Cato would likely kill him someday.

Enobaria wouldn't hesitate to kill either him or Glimmer to win.

Moreover, someone would have to kill Gloss early on.

Gloss would likely snuff Glimmer out at the first opportunity.

Therefore Brutus would have to kill him first.

The Career Alliance was already going to shit before they'd even started.

"What worries me is that Gloss volunteered, AFTER she did"

"Maybe he's counting on eliminating her early on," Cato said, his thoughts mirroring aloud Brutus's own.

"Maybe. But I suspect more likely he's counting on her helping him get to the Final Four with us and then turning on the group after that. Glimmer's going to have the popular vote, the Capitol loves her, and you know that. And this rivals even what Katniss did in Twelve volunteering for her sister like that, so she'll be showered by sponsors this time. It's a win-win for him either way."

"Let me go instead" Cato replied evenly. "I can protect her."

"No, sorry, not happening. Someone needs to raise that little girl of hers. We're already considering losing one parent, it's damn selfish to guarantee another one."

"Fuck!" Cato yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. "What the hell?"

"You know why. Splendor is Marvel's little sister. She couldn't watch the only piece of him left die in the Arena again" Lyme interjected, gently placing both her hands upon Cato's shoulders. She felt him relax just a bit before turning around to face her.

His face was flushed, tears threatening to spill forth. Yet he held them back.

"I can't just let this happen," he finally whispered.

"Cato, there's nothing you can do" she replied softly. Despite her age, Lyme had no wisdom she could share with the boy, only her support as a mentor.

"But maybe there's something I can do" Brutus said looking up from the sofa at them both.

"Go on" Cato said, rubbing his head with his hands. He no longer wondered why Victors got addicted to Morphling. Right now, he'd mortgage his very soul to not feel this pain.

"Seneca no doubt doesn't want this outcome. Why else would he have spoken to the Reaping age exclusion? They've never excluded Victors from Quells otherwise before, at least not technically. He knew Glimmer was Jasper's daughter and would be eligible for the draw. So naturally when he learned of the announcement, he immediately thought of a way to exclude her."

"You think so?"

"I believe so. What's to say when we arrive at the Capitol that, say, a rule change can't happen? Perhaps two Victors again. Or certain advantages might be passed along to some individuals that the Capitol citizens would like to see prevail. That sort of thing."

"Snow would never agree to that"

"Hogwash. He already has. You saw what Seneca did. I don't know what's going on but I know enough to know if there's an outcome they want, it's going to happen."

"You're saying the Games are fixed"

"I believe we've already established that Mr. Macedonia" Brutus replied.

"And don't forget, anything can happen in a Quell" Lyme countered.

"But what about you Brutus? What if only one goes home even with Seneca's help?"

Cato asked the question he feared to ask. The one he had to ask himself the year before. The one that Clove answered then so he didn't have to.

"….will you kill Glimmer if it's down to the two of you? How could you not?"

Brutus closed his eyes, taking a deep swig of Scotch as he did so. Savoring the amber liquid, he swallowed and opening his eyes, spoke his mind. He was at peace with himself, something that had eluded him for years.

"Cato, I am an old man. One might say I'm dead already, at least on the inside."

"I am many things, but the murderer of your wife will not be one of them. The others? Well, there is naught I can do but hope those I call friends will not be the lives I must end."

"And Enobaria..."

"What of her? She is bloodthirsty Cato. She only desires to prove herself the better Victor, the best the Academy every created. And she may well be right. But right as you know doesn't always equal alive at the end of the day either"

_Holy shit_ Cato thought. _Brutus just basically told me he'd kill his own fellow Victor without hesitation. _

But not his wife. It was an important distinction.

They boarded a silver train bound for the Capitol.

Two as tributes.

Two as mentors.

All as friends.

**XXXX**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in publishing, I lost both of my beloved dogs within 6 weeks of each other at Christmas. Very sad time. This story will wind up rivaling a book-length fanfic once complete as I have enough ideas to most likely comprise what would otherwise be a novel! _

_I see District One as being essentially middle class life as we would know it, which while luxurious and wasteful by District Twelve (Appalachian) standards, would be pitiful compared to the life enjoyed in the Capitol (think Hollywood movie star level). District Twelve has roadkill for breakfast, Three would have gruel or oatmeal, One would have a biscuit with a piece of fruit and the Capitol would be drinking Mimosas and taking pills to vomit and eat yet again for pleasure as outlined in Mockingjay. Hopefully this helps provide a frame of reference for how I interpreted SC's version of Panem. I don't subscribe to the "streets are paved with gold" theory of District One, they have Undesirables and poverty as well. Most work in jewelry shops or wineries but they labor 10hrs a day and see no real lifetime improvement or progress for their work, much like office dwellers do in middle-class America. _

_The way the timing is in this version of the Games & Panem is that Reapings are all *simultaneously* held at noon in the main square of the District. Logistics makes it such that only those eligible for the Reaping are in the center square. I see the Districts as being much, much larger than shown in the movie, with at least a few thousand citizens per District which would make it completely unfeasible to have ALL citizens assembled in person at every Reaping._

_Therefore in my version only those eligible and their immediate family, along with former Victors and mentors as well as Academy trainers and Peacekeepers, are physically assembled. Everyone else watches it by viewscreen or projection much as shown in the movie at Katniss' mothers' house. this is how Cato and Glimmer are seperated during the drawings and unaware of the others actions until about an hour later. I will post her thoughts and reactions in the next chapter along with the developments as they head off to the Quell where Gloss & Glimmer are tributes, Cashmere and Steel will be mentors, and Brutus and Enobaria are tributes with Cato & Lyme as mentors. It's gonna get interesting! _


	28. One by One

_Forenote: In my version of the storyline, Peacekeepers are allowed to marry after they serve their 20 year term. It's not cannon but I've read a lot of other fanfics that make a similar assumption. _

_**Please**__ do review if you enjoy, it takes time to write the chapters and I hope the storyline is entertaining to my readers. I truly wanted to give Glimmer a depth and purpose that she never got to have in the original trilogy. I saw her and the other 3 Careers (Cato, Clove & Marvel) as having so much potential backstory that never got realized. So it's sort of my present to myself to see where that would have gone by writing this. _

_The next chapters will cover Cato's reunion with her and the plan to ensure Glimmer's survival that Steel comes up with, amidst a twist to the original Quell's requirements that is announced later. A nod to KingAlanI as I stole his "Big Shiny" nickname! _

_Seneca is going to do something really evil to our heroine, which will eventually trigger the rebellion. ;) _

XXX

**Chapter 28—One By One**

Glimmer sat staring out the window of the Justice Hall, watching the unrelenting rain strike the glass. _Pat-pat-pat_, it echoed the beat of her heart as she sat waiting in the dim light of the Mayor's reception room.

_What have I done? _

A voice broke through her thoughts.

"Glory Argentum" the Peacekeeper said, closing the door behind two figures there.

Splendor was first, rushing over to her, hugging her tightly. The little girl had been crying hysterically and Glimmer knew then she'd made the right choice.

_She's no Career. She'd never even survive the Bloodbath. _

"It's ok….I'll be fine" she tried to reassure Splendor, gently pulling the girl's slender arms from her waist. The words sounded flat though. Looking down this time she didn't see Marvel's features looking back at her as she usually did, she saw anothers.

_Rue _

She remembered the girl saying her name. Begging her and Marvel to turn away and let her live. Just as Clove discovered them about to do so.

Glimmer closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory of what happened next.

Glory approached her, gliding over to the chaise lounge and sitting down regally. Everything she did seemed so elegant.

_She really should have been born to the Capitol_ Glimmer thought.

Her son died paying the price to achieve that dream for her. Trained all his life for it.

_What a waste that was_

"Where's Dazzle?"she asked first. Normally she spent her time with Splendor and Glory, as Glimmer's mother was usually too drunk to come home.

"She asked to see you last. She's….she's here." Glory replied, her voice suddenly strained with emotion.

"Glimmer, listen, I know I can never do enough to repay this debt to you. But I promise I will get you the very best sponsors. I have connections in the Capitol and I'll try to make sure your bettors give you good numbers as well."

_Funny, you didn't feel that way about either Marvel or I before…_ Glimmer thought wryly, but she kept the remark to herself. It would do her no good to alienate the only friends she might have returning to the Arena, likely for the last time.

Instead what came out was "Thank you. You're very kind"

"I decided against enrolling her in Academy this year. It was her brothers' wish she try to learn a trade instead, despite the…lesser status shall we say?"

Earning this woman's approval seemed impossible. Glimmer wondered how awful it had been for Marvel to live in her shadow and Steel's. She really wished she'd not been so self-centered at the time as to ask her friend about it more. But it was too late for regret. She addressed the matter at hand.

"I already thought of that. I bought her ten tickets to the District Educational Lottery coming up. Maybe the odds will be in her favor there instead."

"You can ask Brutus about them when he comes back from mentoring. He knows where I put them in the house. " Glimmer continued.

"Speaking of that, any word on the District Two Reapings?" Glory asked.

"No. I haven't heard. I do know Enobaria was itching to volunteer. Her father was District Two's most famous Victor and the founder of their District's Academy. She's going to be my biggest competitor unfortunately."

"Oh" Glory said, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok, I realize she's formidable. But she'll likely still ask me to be part of the traditional Career alliance in the beginning. I'll watch my back."

"I'd be more worried about what's in front if I were you…with Gloss"

Glimmer considered this for a moment. _Why had he volunteered? _Surely he knew it could come down to them, at least in the final four or eight. Was he hoping for another "two can win" scenario? Did he know something she didn't about Quells?

She hoped so. Life was going to be short if not, he was excellent with a sword.

But that was ok, she could think of worse ways to die. The scars on her face and neck were a daily reminder of that. It had been almost a year and they still blistered up and burst from time to time. The poison would likely never leave her body completely.

"Whatever will be, will be" Glimmer replied. _What more could she say?_

"Times up" the Peacekeeper said, striding over towards the seated trio.

Glory got up without protest, motioning Splendor to follow. She looked up at Glimmer hopefully, having at last gotten her tears under control. Her lip quivered though as she said six final words Glimmer would never forget.

"Tell my brother I love him"

XXX

One by one, a stream of assorted people had come to see her off this second time, ones Glimmer hadn't really expected. There was her old weapons trainer from the Academy, Mink, and two of her fellow classmates who had both aged out of the Reapings. One was engaged to be married to a vineyard owner on the other side of the District, and the older girl had always been quiet but kind to Glimmer, her plans for adulthood including training others at the same Academy while finishing her apprenticeship nights at a design school just across the street. Burgundy and Maybelline she remembered.

_Guess they're saying their goodbyes…_

Glimmer really hoped the Capitol didn't have the same opinion of her odds.

She sat fidgeting with her dress as she waited impatiently for the announcement they could board the train. It was beautiful sea foam green, comprised entirely of shantung silk and cut daringly low in the Capitol style. A golden link necklace set with pear-shaped droplets of jade from District Four finished the outfit. Cashmere had advised her to wear it, not in the anticipation of being drawn but on the off chance that if seen on the broadcast, it would help boost sales of the line which her mother designed it for.

_Bet she sells a lot of this style now_ Glimmer thought morbidly and she smiled silently. Well maybe her death would bring somebody some fame & fortune, now that she thought about it.

"Dazzle and Beryl Celestine" a voice said and two familiar figures entered the room.

One was her dearest little sister, the one that she loved above all else.

The other was someone she hadn't seen in over two years. Her mother.

Dazzle ran over, embracing Glimmer with a bear hug that surprised her in its strength. Her sister had grown a few inches and added several pounds in the last few months Glimmer had spent away in District Two with Cato. Even at only fifteen she matched her in height and her eyes sparkled with a genuine admiration that reassured Glimmer there was hope.

"Razzle Dazzle, you are getting to be a big girl!" She quipped joyously, glancing up and down at her now not-so-littler sister.

"Milk, it does a body good!" she replied, smirking. She hated milk.

_She really doesn't think I'm going to die._ The thought was reassuring.

"Are you going to invite me over or am I going to have to just seat myself?"

Glimmer looked up abruptly, her eyes settling on the older woman still standing by the door. Her pale blue eyes met the younger Victor's in a calculating, distant gaze as she guided herself into a curved chair across from the two girls.

"I'm sorry Mother, please….sit down" Glimmer said quietly.

"Rude, as always" she replied, blowing the smoke of a cigarette across the table. Glimmer noticed her long purple nails were trimmed with small lavender gemstones and a new periwinkle pantsuit graced her petite frame. Matching earrings and a twinkling tzavorite necklace rounded out the ensemble. Her clothes were more suited to a Victor than anything normally available in District One, even to the wealthy.

Dazzle, by contrast, was wearing Glimmer's old Reaping dress again, one now torn and shabby from three years of use. She was still more beautiful despite the dingy grey cast that had replaced the ivory sheen of the once splendid satin petticoat.

_Where is all the money I've sent her to care for my sister going?_ She felt anger rising as she confronted her mother.

"Why haven't you bought Dazzle another outfit? For heavens sake, that thing is practically rags? Have you no pride?"

Dazzle grasped her sister's wrist, wincing at the inevitable direction of this conversation. She gave Glimmer a pleading look.

It was promptly ignored.

"Funny, for you….to talk about pride. I didn't realize you had any having that boy's bastard child like that. Of all the ways to survive in the Arena and you judge me?"

Glimmer's mother extinguished her cigarette on the silver tray before them, nonchalantly mixing the ashes with the lemon cookies still remaining there.

"At least I'm not a Capitol whore" Glimmer mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for her mother to hear.

"You will be. The pretty ones always are." She said coldly, taking a cookie from the opposite side of the tray.

"Why did you come? Just to upset me?"

"This, coming from someone who rather give the woman who gave birth to her the respect she is due, decides to chide her as if an equal as to how I spend my money?"

"YOUR MONEY? You haven't been able to keep your pocketbook shut any more than your legs!" Glimmer yelled, heat flushing her cheeks. She could feel herself shaking with rage. Only the Peacekeeper she knew standing outside squelched the urge to slap the self-righteous look right off of Beryl's face.

She couldn't bear to think of her as a mother.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted" Beryl replied, smoothing out her pantsuit and rising from the chair with a look of utter disdain upon her oldest daughter. She gathered a golden leather purse studded with copper stars, pulling out an engraved silver cigarette case as she did so. Glimmer noticed inside the bag were still several bottles of pills, their bright pink District labeling betraying their contents.

_Nothing has changed_ her mind told her. _Absolutely nothing._

"Come on Dazzle, let's go. Your sister clearly doesn't want visitors."

Dazzle began to stand up. She knew the woman's anger was legendary.

_But this may be the last time I see my sister aliv_e

She hesitated.

"No. She doesn't have to go right now. I need to speak with her in private anyway" Glimmer replied, daring her mother to challenge her on that matter.

"Have it your way. I'll wait outside."

Dazzle sat back down, relieved. Still, she knew she would pay the price later.

"And Glimmer…." Her mother continued

"Yes?"

"Try to win. It would be a shame for you to dishonor our family name"

_You mean my__** father's **__family name, right? You never trained for the Games…_

The door closed before Glimmer could respond.

"It's alright about the dress. Don't be upset" Dazzle entreated.

"I care much more about you than any silly clothes"

Glimmer sighed. She wanted to cry but for her sister, she would have to stay strong.

"That's NOT the point. I sent her money because she said you needed clothes and to take care of the house. I can't just check up on her constantly when I live in District Two with Cato now. And I _trusted_ her to take care of you!"

"You do take care of me" Dazzle answered.

"Are you getting the packages I'm sending to Academy, to Mink?"

"Yes, every week. I especially love the new knives you gave me. They're wonderful."

"Clove liked that kind. It's a special carbonite steel that's really light. I figured she would know the best brands."

"I have a little bit set aside for you, when you finish Academy. Mother doesn't know about it"

"I got you something too. A token" she replied thoughtfully, pulling out a small cotton bag.

In all the rush of getting ready, Glimmer had forgotten about that.

"Thank you"

She pulled open the drawstrings to reveal the golden Mockingjay pin Cinna had given her the day of her wedding. The one Katniss had died wearing.

Hopefully she would have a better outcome.

Dazzle stood up, pulling a few strands of her sister's hair out and weaving them into a thin braid that soon encircled the crown of Glimmer's head. Satisfied with her efforts, she fastened the pin in the braid, kissing her forehead as she finished.

"I know how you much this meant to you to send to me but I want you to remember I believe in you. Not because of bringing honor to our family or our district or any of that stupid stuff.

"But because you're a good person."

Glimmer shook her head.

"No…no I'm not. I have nightmares all the time about what I had to do. It sounds fun…the big house, the Capitol lifestyle, the money. The fame. My mother just doesn't get it. You make that first kill and it changes you. It's not like the Academy where its animals or criminals. It's children like you and Splendor. Rue was the same age and I…."

She began to cry, Dazzle's arms encircling her muffled sobs.

"…Marvel and I just stood there and watched Clove murder her. We did nothing. And Marvel. The man I was going to marry and raise my kids with. Dazzle, he wasn't a killer either. You remember when we found that stray black kitten with the broken leg"

"Smokey" Dazzle added, smiling at the memory. She held her sister tight.

"Smokey. And he sat up all night with her until we could get her to the vet and even after Mom said we couldn't keep her or pay the bill, he gave up all the money he'd saved for a new set of training spears-just to take her home to make me happy?"

"You know he volunteered for you" Dazzle said softly.

"I know now. And I feel awful for it. It's the least I can do to send his sister home"

"What about Aurora?"

Biting her lip, Glimmer looked away, towards the relentless storm outside. She was trying not to think about that. But she'd made peace with it anyway.

"Cato will take care of her. And I know he'll come visit you since he can travel as a Victor. She'll need a really good aunt since she…"

"Don't you say it! Don't you dare" Dazzle yelled, her face suddenly contorted, furious even. It was as if she was six again, having a temper tantrum.

"You can't leave me with Mom the way she is! You're coming home!"

"And when you do, you're going to give me a house in the Victor's Village and I'm going to come see my niece every Thanksmas and teach her how to play piano and put on makeup and bake those awesome chocolate chip cookies you made the recipe for."

"Times up" a male voice said from across the room as the door opened.

"Sounds nice" Glimmer finally said, managing a wan smile for the loving little sibling she might never see again.

Dazzle's face was one of unspoken horror and fear when she finally contemplated what Glimmer was thinking.

_I can't leave her like this _

"Hey…let's make a date of it then. Make reservations for Bing's at the Plaza…I love their crème brule. We can go shopping afterwards at Lux's and I can buy you an early sweet sixteen present there, 'kay?"

She could only pray it sounded more convincing to Dazzle than it did to her.

"Okay. But I'm going to pick out something with diamonds, I'm just warning you." Dazzle countered, trying to work up a grin.

"I wouldn't expect any less from my high-maintenance sister. Good thing I can afford it! I so feel sorry for the man who marries you!" Glimmer said, finally laughing. Even if it was an act, it felt good to end their conversation this way.

"I'll ask Cato just how that feels next time I see him!" she replied brightly.

"You do that Little Shiny. I love you"

"You too Big Shiny. Don't forget our date"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Glimmer replied.

Fifteen minutes later, grinning and waving her goodbyes to the crowd she boarded a train for the Capitol, alongside Gloss, Cashmere and Steel.

_Steel_. Marvel's uncle. At least she would have him in her corner as mentor.

_Cashmere must be torn in two inside. _

She'd likely try to help them both secure sponsors, but blood was thicker than water after all. Glimmer harbored no illusions that she could count on her friend to place her beloved brother's life beneath her own. Why would she?

Looking out the train window, she wondered if it was a one-way trip this time.


	29. Death Before Dishonor

****Forenote: I apologize for the long wait between chapters! I finished my graduate program over the last few months so I'm trying to get back to working on this most epic saga, as I have a LOT more to write and I do plan to continue this story. Thank you for sticking with me.

For those of you who are following me, PLEASE DO POST A REVIEW of this chapter and/or the story in general…I really want to know if people like the plot and if you think I'm giving Glimmer's character the justice I think she deserves with this alternative storyline. Or if there's things they wonder about reading the chapters that raise more questions. I hate the way so many people think of her as the slutty dumb blond just because she was pretty. (I happen to be a very beautiful but smart blond in real life myself LOL!) I hope you find the way in which she helps bring the Rebellion about believable and entertaining and that she and Cato are kind of the anti-heros that you end up loving in the end!

Thanks and please leave some love!

_**Chapter 29: Death Before Dishonor**_

The dry, slightly chemical smell of new carpeting was what hit Glimmer first as she boarded _Dynasty II,_ one of the many new bullet trains the Capitol had rolled out to ferry the District tributes. No doubt it was in honor of the Seventy-Fifth anniversary of the Games, and no expense had been spared in outfitting the passenger cars with examples of the newest and latest innovations in technology available throughout Panem. A light flashed beside her as she entered, briefly shining yellow before turning green and acknowledging her as _Glimmer Celestine, District 1_ in blocky LED letters next to the touchpad lock.

_My married name is Glimmer Macedonia and I live in District Two actually_ she thought wryly. Still, it was not a good development that the Capitol had DNA scanners now onboard their trains. What else had changed since she was last there? A familiar voice then interrupted the watering of her garden of paranoid thoughts.

"Next thing you know, they'll be letting us know when it's that time of the month. Now THAT would be some useful technology, no?" quipped Steel Argentum. From behind him, Glimmer heard an appreciable snort come forth from Gloss who was already helping himself to a glass of green liquid from a decanter being shared with his sister.

At only forty-nine, Steel was already District One's second oldest living victor.

Even in the Luxury district, the madness tended to end their lives early…

He strode over to Glimmer, eclipsing her tiny frame into a rather ferocious bear hug that forced her to catch her breath. She shook it off, trying not to show any discomfort but the relative size between them was, well, frightening. She was glad he was an ally.

"We've only got a little while until we'll be at the Capitol and we need to talk before then." Steel said, indicating the smaller loveseat adjacent to where Cashmere and Gloss were sitting.

"Here?" Glimmer inquired, raising an eyebrow. _In front of them?_ her mind finished

"Yes, here. We're all a team aren't we?" he replied as if it was the most natural conclusion in the world.

_I_ _hope to hell you know what you're doing Steel_ she thought warily. Gloss was not known exactly for being a team player.

Still stunned, Glimmer wandered over, taking her seat by the corner. Gloss reached out and touched her arm in an apparently innocent act of comfort towards her. To any onlooker, it seemed a sweet gesture and she forced herself to not recoil in fear.

It wasn't the act itself that had scared Glimmer….only the memories she had at these same hands years before that sent shudders down her spine once more.

XXX

She was thirteen and it was the very last summer before they would switch to lethal weapons and begin to specialize in preparation for volunteering which was only allowed in District One at the ages of sixteen and above. That particular rule had come about due to a young boy named Lux who at the tender and boastful age of fourteen had insisted on volunteering as tribute, in order to impress a girl he had developed an infatuation with in Academy. Before the appointed eighteen-year old candidate could even mouth the words "I volunteer," Lux Burberry was on the stage, smiling and waving to all of Panem with a childlike exhuberance that could only be described as, well, psychotic. He promised his District a show "like no other."

To that end he was true.

Less than six hours past the Bloodbath, young brash Lux Burberry had wound up murdered by his own district partner Star, a girl of eighteen with a razor sharp wit and a blade to match. That in and of itself was not particularly surprising, as Careers often would turn on one another if a distinct advantage was to present itself. Usually, killing one's district partner was considered in bad taste if it took place before the Final Eight but this tribute got a pass on that.

No, what made Lux's death so memorable was the way in which it took place. Tired of listening to this childs' endless babbling about how he was going to win the Games at fourteen, and disgusted with her lack of a decent partner to carry some of the weight, Star decided to take matters into her own hands. Using naught but those and a paring knife, proceeded to cut out Lux's tongue and shove it down his own throat spectacularly as he bled to death.

She then calmly told her five remaining Career partners that he had "choked to death on his own stupid words" and rolled over back to sleep. Too stunned to otherwise argue, they just shrugged and the very next morning Star went on to take charge of the Career pack, a move that eventually wound up netting her the victory of the Fifty-Ninth Hunger Games.

Glimmer remembered having a wry fascination with Star, she was quite opinionated as Victors went. She was typical as most young Academy recruits had a sort of hero worship of their Victors, legendary figures and coaches whose ranks all one day aspired to join, adored and loved by their District.

Cashmere was one such Victor.

Glimmer remembered Cash's Victory Tour, how could she forget? She had gotten up especially early that morning, her father Jasper putting on his best suit, one that still fit from years prior when he was a strapping young man of seventeen and not an slowly aging father in his thirties. To Glimmer's mind he was still the same legend, one she wished with all her heart to join. Perhaps by doing so she could erase the shame of her mother's legacy and forget the smell of scotch and perfumes and strange Capitol fashions that every so often her mother got to keep for her trouble.

_Death before dishonor …._that was her motto.

Cashmere had not disappointed, her figure draped in shades blinding white and shining gossamer silver, her feet encased in impossibly high silver Capitol heels laced at the back. She had to be at least 6'1" in heels as she easily matched Jasper's height when he presented her the traditional bouquet of flowers and the Victor's gifts from the District. Glimmer's girlish admiration turned to sheer awe of this goddess, one who represented every single dream that she held dear to her heart to becoming as a woman one day.

Soon after, Cashmere was in high demand as the Academy's foremost image class instructor, her natural beauty highlighting her skills in recruiting not only sponsors for the Arena, but in manipulating others to see her as less of a threat than she really was. Here she excelled, instructing her students how to misdirect natural suspicions and form beneficial alliances all the while developing a personal plan of survival which of course would depend on the types of personalities involved, a subject she was also familiar with enough to teach.

To Glimmer's thirteen year old mind, it was as if Athena had come down from Mt. Olympus just long enough to be seen by mere mortals, ones who aspired to be just like their patron goddess, satisfied if even if all they could ever manage was a shadow of her glory. So it was natural that when Gloss offered her a way to meet her idol, and even personally train with her, she said yes.

It would turn out to be both her biggest boon in preparing for the Arena, and her worst nightmare after surviving it.

Their first meeting had been innoculous enough, Gloss was serving his second year at the Academy as a teaching Mentor, and he spent countless hours teaching his charges how to use a sword (his chosen weapon) along with sundry teaching about battlefield tactics and mental toughness. He was as popular with the younger male tributes as a guide as Cashmere was with the girls, his legendary reputation proceeding him.

Glimmer stood by the main entrance, her green eyes scanning the long list of names and numbers, ones that indicated the fall assignments and rankings as well as which teachers would be assigned to them when they returned in September.

"14th" her placard read, "Celestine" next to it. _Not too bad,_ it placed Glimmer in the top ten percent of the one hundred forty seven students still left for Class of the Seventy-Sixth Games. She sighed at the mentor's name, she would be training this semester with her father.

"Bad news?" a voice queried from just behind her.

Glimmer spun around defensively, hating to be snuck up upon. Worse, she was slightly ashamed of having let her guard down, not having heard anyone approaching. Her face softened upon seeing it was Gloss speaking to her and she reflexively straightened up trying to regain her composure.

"Uh, no…I did ok" she managed to spit out.

Gloss strode over to the glass case where the results were pinned inside, scanning the sheets filled with data and placements to where he found Glimmer's listings.

"Fourteenth? That's pretty good kiddo" he replied smiling. Glimmer noticed he had the most perfect hair and teeth she'd ever seen on a human being. She swore he could be Ceasar Flickerman's illegitimate love child with those looks.

Gloss remained silent a moment, studying the younger tribute's face for a reaction. He saw one, one that indicated a common condition attributed to the children or relatives of Victors.

"Not good enough for dear old dad though, huh?" he continued, placing an arm around Glimmer's shoulder as he pulled her in. Though it seemed friendly enough, Glimmer couldn't help an instinctive fleeting thought as he did so.

_He wants more than just my friendship…_

_No. Don't screw this up_ her mind said, arguing with itself. _You need allies._

"No….I….I guess not"

Next Glimmer heard the words she both hoped for more than life itself and yet feared worse than anything.

"Perhaps I can help you" Gloss said smiling through perfect teeth, his breath hot against her ear as he continued

"And perhaps you can help me?" He raised an eyebrow, his gaze raking her up and down in a way which Glimmer could only describe as visual rape. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

Still, she only had seconds left to make a decision which might mean life or death one day in the arena, her only ticket out of a life of shame or worse, one like her mother's. Better to die with honor than to live with public shame. The secret shame she could suffer. It was only one man after all. How many had her mother entertained similarly over the years? Truly, it was the lesser of two evils, making the decision clear.

_Death before dishonor_…

"I'd…like…that…very…much" Glimmer replied slowly, forcing each of the words one by one past her teeth. Her lips felt like mechanical attachments, something attached to her face that she could no longer feel. Luckily for her, they were truly numb by the time Gloss was upon her.

XXX

"Glimmer?" Steel inquired, an obvious concern in his eyes as his voice brought Glimmer back to her senses. She tried not to look at him, she couldn't.

_He looks so like Marvel_. And still it hurt…

"I'm fine…I'm sorry, where were we?" she replied, trying to brush off the lapse of awareness as just a silly daydream, a quick nap. Looking at the clock on the bar behind them, Glimmer realized with some panic that almost two hours had passed. She'd fallen asleep! She straightened herself up, trying to regain some composure against the mental fatigue she was already facing before the Games had even started. She couldn't give any impression of weakness, not to Gloss and certainly not to her mentor. He was now her only hope.

"Look, all of us know the truth of what happened with Aurora. But this might be an advantage you can use" Steel continued. She bristled at the mention but said nothing. Gloss seemed genuinely confused but Glimmer noticed Cashmere perk up with some interest at the mention of strategy.

It was then she noticed Cashmere had been crying, her normally perfect makeup running down in rivulets down her face. She looked like the black and white broken mime dolls she'd seen in the poorer Districts, the ones dressed in checkered outfits that seemed eternally sorrowful. Glimmer wondered why in the world anyone would even make such a thing. The beautiful people weren't ever supposed to cry.

"Ok…go on"

"We don't know what the rules will be for the Quell. Literally ANYTHING can happen. They could have two winners. They could have a Capitol vote like they did last time."

_Yeah, well that was fixed….Clove was already dead_ but Glimmer bit her lip, saying nothing. She wasn't sure that was also common knowledge.

"The Gamemakers could decide upon literally anything to intrigue the citizens to support the games this time. We all know you're going in as a favorite, as are Gloss and the pair from Two. But this time, there's a twist."

"You're pregnant"

"Excuse me?" Glimmer stammered out. "Um, no, no I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are. It's Cato's. That's your story and you're sticking to it little girl"

"Why?!" she retorted hotly

_What the fuck? THIS is the best strategy you've got? I'm so dead…._

"No…listen to my reasoning" Steel said in a voice that booked no disagreement. Glimmer sat back instinctively, suddenly afraid. Something in his tone demonstrated that the spirit that had made Steel a Victor...the heart of a killer...was still there no matter how dormant it had appeared beforehand.

"The Capitol was quite taken by the love story between you and Cato. They don't know about Aurora, they only see a pair of cross-district lovers and let's face it, so few of us so-called Careers are ever popular outside our own districts."

She listened meekly as he continued.

You've got supporters even in Eleven and Twelve Glimmer, and that's very rare. We need to capitalize….no pun intended…on that. Play up to the sympathies of the Capitol's citizens. Be a heroine the others can cheer for. We can count on Seneca to see to the rest. You know he never expected you to volunteer."

"That will never work….they all have their own champions going in….some of those Districts only have ONE going in. Like Haymitch. You're crazy if you think they're going to pull for me over him."

"No…no that's not what I mean. Ultimately we have to go with however many Victors they want, whether it's one or two or twelve or whatever. But we need to soften the blow. ANY advantage….any sympathies we can generate might mean the difference between life and death in the Arena with twenty-four Victors in there. It might cause hesitation and that might spell the difference living another day or not"

_He's right_ Glimmer thought. Cato was still alive because Glimmer had hesitated killing him in his sleep…just a few seconds. And then the tides had turned. It was a mistake that could have cost her life right then and there.

"Brutus will likely try to push for a Career alliance as is normally done. We may be able to count on him to at least keep Enobaria off of you two for a little while and that will be a help" Cashmere interjected. Glimmer noticed Cash was now sipping a cherry colored liquid from a crystal flute, her nerves calming more with each sip. She drew out a small pouch and began to reapply her makeup methodically, her face now composed into its infamous icy disdain.

"I'd like one too please" she asked the Avox.

"Sorry, the little lady is expecting and doesn't need that" Steel countered, waving the confused girl back to the dining car.

Glimmer stared daggers back but said nothing. She'd have to be convincing, and drinking alcohol wasn't. The older Victor was right in his call. She sighed, slumping into the plump velvety cushions of the purple couch, drawing her feet up under her.

"Is Enobaria my biggest….I mean our biggest threat?" She inquired, being careful to include Gloss in her reply. She could not afford to alienate him, at least not until it was time for the alliance to break up once they made it to the Final Four. Then it would be time for an "old-fashioned doubles match" as the Academy trainers called it whenever the District One and Two or Four pairs would square off.

_If I live that long._ Glimmer doubted seriously that she would this time.

"She'll play along for at least the Bloodbath and until we're down to the last eight or so. It depends on how much support she thinks you two have. With sponsorship her odds of survival are increased keeping the alliance going til the very end, especially if supplies are in high demand given that we have nothing but Victors going in. Sponsorship is going to be a very different game this time around with so many having strong connections to their Districts." Cashmere continued.

"Don't worry, I got your back Glimmer" Gloss said with a megawatt smile.

_That's what worries me_….Glimmer thought…._you've got that covered with an axe_…but she just smiled back sweetly. She remembered sadly Marvel telling her much the same thing…that she would be going home no matter what he had to do to help her.

She hadn't believed Marvel, but should have.

She couldn't believe Gloss, but wanted to.

Glimmer absently wondered where Cato was. He had to have a million thoughts weighing down his mind now. Who was to get Aurora once she died? Would Seneca take her? Would Cato then be next? Her death would devastate both Splendor and Dazzle. She could only imagine the horror Brutus was feeling, knowing he was going in against her. He had been like a dad to her, the closest thing she could find since losing her own father Jasper two years ago.

She harbored no illusions he wanted to go home too. He would be able to kill Enobaria without hesitation….it was no secret the two were not close. But when it came time to go after her and Gloss? Or worse, if it came down to just the two of them? Could she just refuse and throw down her weapons? Would he do the same? But then wouldn't the Gamemakers just kill them some other way? What then?

The metallic screeching of the brakes of the bullet train shot through her thoughts, snapping Glimmer back to reality as the car slowed to a stop at the terminal. She glanced out the window only to see hundreds, perhaps thousands of brightly garbed and tattooed Capitolites, all cheering and chanting as the giant sign flared to life above the platform.

"_Welcome District One's Tributes: Gloss and Glimmer!"_ it said gaily in glaring electric lime letters each three feet high. Glimmer noted wryly it's happy tone seemed more appropriate for a child's birthday party announcement than the enforced arrival of twenty-four souls for whom twenty-three would likely never return.

And with that, the doors slid open as Cashmere and Steel led them out to board the transport to Tribute Towers. The noise was deafening. There were signs everywhere with her name, and Gloss's as well, on them. She saw her fishtail braids on dozens of little girls, some clutching what appeared to be a doll of her dressed in her wedding dress from Ceasar's interview. Sticky transparent confetti clung to her hair and her clothes, covering her and Gloss with a rainbow haze of sparkles and glitter that made them shine under the lights as if covered in jewels. One overly eager fan reached out a little too close to touch her only to be tazered by one of the Peacekeepers escorting them for his trouble. It was then she noticed air was hot and heavy, clinging with the promise of another sweltering July in the Arena, along with another, more cloying scent. To Glimmer, it smelled of roses….and blood.

The Seventy-Fifth Games were officially underway.


	30. The Other Golden Girl

_**Chapter 30—The Other Golden Girl**_

As the tributes from District One exited the _Dynasty II_, _The Sword of The Dawn_ streaked inexorably towards the Capitol, two hundred eighty seven miles to the north. By Cato's calculations, at their present speed they would be arriving on the platform within an hour and a half.

Any other time, he would have been annoyed by the trip; he did not like to wait. Cato pretty much hated traveling, considering it a necessary evil at best. But time now was literally the most precious commodity he had. Time with Aurora. Time to think about how he could possibly get Glimmer home alive. Time to figure out how he would ever balance that goal with the obvious one Brutus and Enobaria held as well. Time that, he didn't want to admit, might be his last moments with Glimmer.

Twenty-four would go in. Only one would come out. Cato seriously doubted Big Shiny's luck would hold twice. He closed his eyes, feeling the vibration of the train windows rattle against his cheek. Lost in thought, he opened them again to see Brutus sitting across from him, two glass tumblers on the table before them. He watched as the older Victor took a swig from his own, motioning Cato to join him.

"No." he replied tersely. A compromise of his wits in any form was the last thing he could afford now. Brutus shrugged, dumping the amber liquid into his own glass.

"Thanks though…" Cato continued, looking back across the scenery fleeting across the window beside him. He caught a brief glimpse of Venezia, one of District One's largest cities, rising majestically over the hills-just as the mountain entrance cut it off from view, replacing the twinkling city with the dull green lighting of the underground tunnels.

For the first time in his life, Cato wondered why the Capitol train routes showed so little of the Districts it traversed. And also for the first time in his life, he was sure he knew the answer why.

"I know you're worried about Glimmer."

Brutus sat silently, waiting.

"What?"

"Cato, I don't expect you to believe that I have her best interest at heart, but I do"

Cato shook his head. "That's not it"

"You fear she'll lose. That I will lose."

"You? No. I fear raising Aurora alone. Or worse, that bastard Seneca takes her back."

"Hate him all you want, he may be our best hope getting Glimmer home"

Cato admitted, there was wisdom in that statement. But nothing in his soul would let him acknowledge the fact. For the first time in his life, he was powerless to do anything to effect an outcome. No amount of brute strength, or courage, or skill would help solve the problem. All he could do was wait.

"Well this is awkward," a deeply feminine voice echoed behind him.

Cato turned to gaze upon Enobaria who had been standing behind the end of their table, a swirling flute of red wine held between her slender fingers. She smiled, her golden teeth glinting with a hundred points of light reflected from the chandelier above them. He absently wondered how she kept from tearing her tongue open on the points as she spoke.

"You realize which team you play for, right? Everyone on this train should be considering the fact we are all from District Two. This is an honor we've trained for all our lives….some more than others.

"All I'm asking is you don't screw up Brutus' chances…or mine… because you're still hung up on some fuck buddy you met in the Arena."

Cato was on his feet in a second, blood rising to his forehead as he leapt at Enobaria, only to feel a stronger, older set of hands roughly force him back down in his seat.

"That's why he's mentoring Brutus, and I'm helping you remember?" Lyme countered, her voice booming forth easily from years of shouting orders to Academy recruits, the oldest still less than half her age. Her hands though knotted with age felt oddly warm and reassuring against Cato's shoulders and he relaxed, though his azure eyes never left Enobaria's.

"Whatever" Enobaria snarled, walking away. She clearly did not wish to engage the oldest Victor's wrath. Lyme released her grip, sitting down next to Cato.

"Thanks" she said, acknowledging Brutus' hand exchanging his glass into her own. She downed the scotch in one quick swallow, turning her attention to the youngster beside her.

"If you'd like to know, I was speaking with Steele just a while ago."

"You were?" Cato inquired, curious. It was extremely rare for citizens to be able to converse with each other electronically for anything other than the highest of official Capitol business.

"I know every Peacekeeper between here and where Haymitch keeps his booze. Do you think I have any problems getting a party line every now and then?"

_True_

"First, your wife is expecting"

"Come again?" _That's not even physically possible…_

"Follow very carefully what I'm saying. She's pregnant _according to Cashmere_."

It clicked.

"Ok"

"They arrived safely at the Capitol about fifteen minutes ago. Gloss and Glimmer wish to discuss the Career Alliance as soon as possible. With you and Brutus first. And then Enobaria and I of course"

Lyme made the intent clear. They had a plan underway.

XXX

At two forty seven p.m., _The Sword of the Dawn_ arrived at Grand Central Station One. Cato had forgotten the sheer obnoxiousness of the Capitolites, vividly enrobed in rainbow-hued colors, each more garish than the last. Many had animalistic facial implants and he noticed there seemed to be an almost safari-like theme to their appearance this year. Dozens of women were dressed in tropical print dresses, complimented by feathered headdresses or oversized floral fascinators completed by equally fluorescent earring sets, some worn as many as six in a single ear. He briefly remembered Glimmer mentioning that every few years a new "theme" would sweep Capitol fashions, causing the inhabitants to fancy entirely novel color schemes and surgical alterations to keep abreast of the latest developments.

Cato wondered if this had any bearing on the kind of Arena they would encounter.

He drew himself to his full height after crossing the threshold of the train, straightening up to a proper six foot two, the glare of the cameras catching a thin sheen of sweat coating his brow against the wave of July weather that greeted him on the platform. Trying his best not to squint against the sudden lights of the paparazzi and the stifling heat of so many bodies pressed against the platform, Cato unconsciously pulled Aurora closer to him, clutching her closely against his chest protectively.

Several women swooned watching this, and cries of "how precious!" and various "oohs" and "ahhs" escaped the crowd as he slowly worked his way forward behind Brutus and Lyme who led them to their waiting car. No doubt these citizens were as infatuated by this seemingly romantic and chivalrous action towards his infant daughter as they were the outline of the muscles under the silk shirt that she was cradled against.

The old Cato would have accepted this adulation-basked in it even. He had spent most of his life waiting for a moment like this. Yet now, he realized these same women would be betting and cheering on his wife's demise in the Games in just a few short days to come. He wondered how they would feel to know they'd watched with interest this same child desperately clinging to her mother's frail life last year, quite possibly the youngest of casualties of the Games had she died.

_And it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference in the least to any of you_ he thought angrily. Cato suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

He managed a smile anyway.

Enobaria too noticed this swell of crowd support, her features darkening as she watched the younger Victor win over the ladies, much the same way Finnick Odair had years beforehand. She harbored no illusions she could play the "sexy" card that no doubt Glimmer would, being the "Golden Girl" of the Capitol and the darling of most of its residents from her sappy love story of the year prior.

She almost threw up in her mouth thinking of it. _Stupid little twits_. Cato and Glimmer together were by far more disgusting than Katniss and Peeta in Enobaria's mind. You'd expect two hicks from District Twelve to inbreed and screw around in the Arena. But two Careers, both from Victor's families themselves? One would think neither of them had ever had sex before meeting the other! Cato had bedded or been blown at *least* a dozen girls at the Academy... that the Trainers knew of anyway... and she had NO doubt Glimmer's number had to be at least twice that looking at her. _Those kind of girls are always easy to spot._ The whole resolution of the Games had been a charade in her mind, and she suspected her little favorite Clove had met a bad end because of this whole mess.

Any District One slut she could see being silly and weak and romantic…hell half of them were anyway….but _Cato_? Born of a bloodline as long with Victors as the Macedonias were? Unthinkable! Yet there he was, garnering future sponsors without effort, just doing what came naturally out of unselfish love for his wife and child. And the crowds adored him for it.

The thought made _her_ sick and she silently swore by her own Victor's bracelet she'd kill Glimmer the second she got into the Arena. It gleamed in the light as she waived to the Capitolites, silently acknowledging her intent. _Fuck Brutus' silly sentimentality and fuck the supposed "Career Alliance._" Her angle wasn't sexy, it was simple.

Kill and win.

As she smiled with her golden fangs, she realized she really didn't need any other.


	31. A Tribute Only Dies Once

_Forenote: Thank you everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming! Because of the kind words, I worked hard and stayed up tonight to get another chapter up before I go on vacation. I'll try to work on Chapter 32 while I'm gone, esp if I get more love! _

**Chapter 31- A Tribute Only Dies Once**

Glimmer & Cato's first night back at the Capitol went by all too quickly. While she had thought she would be entering the Tribute Towers as a Mentor this year, the realization of her impending fate finally dawned on Glimmer as she stepped into the same apartment she'd shared with Marvel the year prior. The vast decadence of the room she'd slept in before now felt like an elaborate mausoleum…an echoing tomb she would sleep in nightly until death claimed her in a real one. She walked into the adjacent room still decorated in the dark magenta and purple shades of their district, staring at the bed where Marvel had slept. Unconsciously Glimmer reached out to touch the sheets, their silken texture and coolness a jolting reminder that she shared her memories with a ghost. Worse still, when a Peacekeeper arrived to return her husband to his Level Two apartment at curfew after their brief dinner together, Glimmer also recognized the fact she would not be sharing it with Cato either.

"Don't ask, I've already tried and the answer was 'no'" Cashmere informed the young couple the following morning. Cato's face darkened like a storm but he said nothing, rising abruptly from their shared breakfast in Cashmere's quarters. His request denied, he felt furious. He felt no reason the request to share an apt with his wife as well as their child would be unreasonable. Though Lyme was a kind and steadying influence on both him and Aurora, there was no doubt at three in the morning that she was not a replacement for the child's mother either.

"Why?" Cato inquired sharply, turning back to face Cashmere. Gloss and Glimmer had both already left for their first meeting with the other tributes at the training center with Atalia. He could speak in confidence he knew with Cash and Brutus both however. They were barely a day into their stay and the stress was already wearing down on his nerves. He could only imagine how much worse it would be after two weeks' time.

"The Head Gamemaker would not approve the request." Cashmere replied flatly. Her gaze did not waiver and Cato knew without further explanation what had already happened without even asking.

Seneca had already made other plans for where Glimmer would spend her nights.

XXX

With the return to the Capitol, Glimmer began remembering many things, both good and bad, which she had fought to suppress over the prior year. The acrid, metallic smell of the underground Training Center brought with it a flood of emotions…flashes of herself laughing with Cato, sparring with Marvel, mocking Nathan from Three as he went to help his fallen partner after she fell during practice.

Nathan, whose sticky blood she'd felt against the walls of the Cornucopia her last night in the Arena. His mother's words spoken during the Victory Tour echoing in her mind

_You were the only one who ever showed him any kindness…_

Yet here, in this place, she had been a monster without remorse. Without a soul.

_Will I be that yet again?_ The thought made Glimmer nauseous and she stifled the urge to vomit. Atalia noticed, striding over to inquire

"Are you ok?" just as a lyrical voice behind her spoke before Glimmer could answer.

"It's just morning sickness, that's all" Cashmere volunteered. An audible gasp traveled across the room.

"Here, I brought you some medicine" she continued, placing two small pills in her tribute's hand.

"Please….excuse me for just a moment" Glimmer replied, rushing off for the bathroom. A truly bright shade of red had flushed her features and to anyone viewing her, she seemed truly ill.

Gloss said nothing, a smirk on his features as he shook his head good-naturedly.

Enobaria rolled her eyes, a visage of contempt written across her features as she stared holes into the two siblings from One. Gloss returned her glare with a smirk of his own, as if he was the only one in on a joke surely she didn't understand. Visibly irritated by this show of tolerance and good-nature, she turned to stare at Cato who did not seem fazed in the least. It dawned on her the implications of this.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said aloud, to no one in particular.

"You obviously have no idea what those two like to do most together. Did you even WATCH last year's broadcast" Haymitch quipped. Within a matter of seconds, the room was rippling with poorly concealed laughter at his remark. Gloss just smiled and Brutus turned to Cato, responding to this with a high-five between the two Victors.

"Alright, enough!" Atalia's voice boomed forth, a note of irritation creeping into it. "While you are all former Victors, we will ALL act with respect to the rules while here, understood? You are all Tributes. Act like it."

Her tone brooked no dissent and the group settled down into hushed whispers amongst them as they waited for Glimmer to return. Once she had, the Head Trainer began her explanation.

"Attacks between Tributes are forbidden until the actual opening at the Arena. As all of you already know, stations have been setup for training in various weapons, skills and survival practices. If you do not see the weapon you are proficient in or would like to improve upon, notify myself or any other Trainer in a grey shirt and we will provide it for you."

"Be aware that not all weapons provided here will necessarily be at the Cornucopia. Therefore it behooves you to practice with a variety beforehand. Every one of you is here because you survived the Arena once already. Do not forget that in two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. Do not be arrogant and neglect the survival stations or other skills that you may need. Any other questions?"

"I have one" a female voice said, towards the back. A woman of about forty stepped forth, a black square of cloth with a large printed white "Six" pinned onto her shirt.

"Yes?" Atalia answered

"What type of Arena may we expect?"

Another ripple of laughter ran its course amongst the group, most notably from the Career group. The stare that Atalia shot their way shut everyone up still as a statue however, and she proceeded to reply.

"As you know, the Arena terrain itself is not revealed until the day of the Games. However let me answer your question with some facts and perhaps you can glean wisdom from it."

The entire group remained silent, each one of the twenty-four souls and their various Mentors watching from above in the Observation Balcony listening, waiting to glean any bit of advice that might prove useful to their survival.

"Prior Arenas have contained a variety of terrain. Statistically over a third have consisted of heavily wooded areas. Another third have been equally split between hills and large bodies of water. The remaining third vary in height and difficulty of terrain but incur unusual weather in lieu of obstacles in geography. You may emerge from the tubes amidst a desert, snowy tundra, bright blistering heat in the ninety's to freezing nighttime temperatures hovering barely above freezing. Muttations may be there to greet you such as Tracker Jackers…."

Everyone looked at Glimmer. She flushed under the intense scrutiny, suddenly aware of the prominent scars which still remained on her neck and chest, even the one on her face.

"…and genetically altered monkeys to razor vine and carnivorous fish. Poisonous plants often mimic perfectly safe and edible helpful herbs and plants. A soft and fluffy bunny may prove to be filled with razor sharp teeth and a vicious cannibalistic bent. These are all dangers that you should be aware of and do your best to prepare for."

"Remember dehydration and infection from wounds will kill the majority of those of you who do survive the Bloodbath in the first hour of the Games. It would serve you well to think on what kinds of dangers you have survived personally as well as reflect on how your fellow Victors were able to survive theirs. Between the twenty-four of you span one-third of all the Games held and most likely, every possible scenario you may hope to encounter."

With that, Atalia left them to their own devices. Training had begun.

XXX

Glimmer and Gloss were in the midst of a conversation with their mentors Cashmere and Steele just as a knock at the door interrupted their discussion. Rising from the table as Steele continued to explain to the younger tributes how he had survived his own set of Games despite a blistering desert filled with shifting sands, Cashmere answered the door only to be greeted by a pair of Peacekeepers. The one to her left she recognized to be a captain and he extended an official badge as he spoke

"Seneca Crane has requested that Glimmer Celestine come with us regarding an investigation"

"What kind of investigation. What is this about?" she demanded, handing the dossier back.

"I do not know ma'am. I was only told it was to discuss an issue pertaining to the Games"

Steele stood up next, walking over to the foyer. Still impressive in his later years as a Victor, he towered over even the captain by a few inches and Cashmere breathed a sigh of relief as he strode forward to address the pair.

"I am not aware of any matter which a tribute is to go to a private meeting with ANYONE without at least an escort by their Mentor. "

The captain exchanged glances with his lieutenant before consulting a small electronic tablet he pulled forth from alongside his weapons holster. Scrolling down he read forth a paragraph from the rules governing the care of tributes before the Games and satisfied, showed the findings to the older Mentor.

"You or the other one may accompany her to the meeting location, but you are not allowed to attend the actual interview. One of us will come to get you immediately as soon as she is released from the interrogation and you may escort her back here with us."

Steele read the paragraph with skepticism but alas, the soldier told the truth and he shook his head.

"We must relent Cash, it is in the rules"

By this time Glimmer had come to the door, Gloss hovering alongside. He had been cloyingly close to her since the announcement that Cato was not allowed to stay with her at their apartment nor her with him as each District tribute had to adhere to a curfew and separation from other Districts during those hours. Though she hadn't remembered them enforcing it *nearly* so well, for on several nights she had slipped out of her own quarters to sit up and talk with Marvel and a few nights later, ones spent with Seneca at her mentor's behest.

"You took my token last time, what do they think I have another one to disqualify again?" she remarked angrily, grabbing a long drab leather coat by the door to cover the cobalt blue silk pajamas she'd just changed into after showering. Gloss noticed her feet were still bare and without asking, returned with a pair of padded velvet navy slippers, nudging them into Glimmer's hands silently.

"I'll be back Cash, don't worry about me. Come on, let's go" she said angrily to Steele, mouthing a silent "thank you" to Gloss as she turned to exit. The door slid with a "whoosh" behind them, leaving Gloss to wonder aloud what the "investigation" really had to be about.

Like Cato's question the night before, Cashmere sadly realized the answer to this one was the same.

XXX

Glimmer's mind was racing with fear and she fought to steady her thoughts as she followed the pair of Peacekeepers into the main elevator. Steele's left hand rested lightly on her neck and she felt the warmth of his fingers reassuring against the coldness of the air surrounding them. The captain pulled forth a pass card, entering a code which Glimmer now remembered…

_Three-One-Three-Two….my home District, my favorite District, my age you know_ her mind repeated in Seneca Crane's voice

…and the elevator chimed and before she knew it, they were high atop the city, on the fourteenth floor of the single tower adjacent and behind the twin ones reserved for the Tributes. The view of the Capitols lights was spectacular beneath them and Glimmer had to catch her breath for a moment as she saw the vast spectacle, the entire city laid out in shimmering colors for miles beyond them.

"Impressive isn't it?" a voice spoke, cutting through Glimmer's thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

She turned to face her worst nightmare, given form and feature through Seneca's.

"That will be all. I will send for you when our conversation is done"

Steele watched in horror as the panel slid closed, trapping Glimmer's terrified face behind it.

XXX

Seneca walked over to the bar, pulling forth a bottle of rosy liquid and two fluted glasses. Turning towards Glimmer, he poured one for himself and a second for her, placing them on the octagonal marble table which was nestled against the long plate glass window of his penthouse overlooking the Avenue of Tributes.

"Come. Sit down"

Timidly, Glimmer worked her way over to the table, not knowing what to think. She feared the worst.

Her fears weren't even close.

"Drink" he said, motioning the glass of sparkling pink liquor towards her on the table.

"No….no thanks" she said, trembling. She remembered what Cashmere had said, gingerly sliding the glass back towards the Gamemaker. _Keep up appearances._

"Ah, you can't, can you?" Seneca replied, smiling. Yet there seemed no mirth or indulgence in the smile and Glimmer shuddered once more, this time inwardly.

She shook her head. _At least the pregnancy will keep him from taking his ounce of flesh, right? _

"Except that isn't true, now is it?" he continued, this time pushing the glass back towards Glimmer.

She said nothing, stunned beyond words. _How did he know?_

"You realize Glimmer Celestine, that you can never have a child by Cato Macedonia? Simple genetics really. I knew the moment you went into the Arena after the examinations that your child was mine. Marvel had the same genetic issue with your blood type as your beloved husband and we both know as popular as you are, there weren't any other candidates during your, shall we say rather brief stay, here in the Capitol?"

Glimmer felt sick, the same sickness she'd felt during the hallucinations she'd suffered alongside more than a dozen stings from the Muttations that had scarred both her body and her mind only a mere year beforehand. She starred without words at the missing fingers of her right hand, wondering what horrible punishment or arrest would await her for lying about her condition?

"What…what is to happen to me?"

She blanched as the words left her mouth, terrified and alone. Lying in the Capitol to either a Peacekeeper or any official there was a felony, often an offense punishable by death. Where was Cato? Cash? Not even Steele waiting outside the hallway of this penthouse apartment could save her at this point. The rooms were soundproof, that much she'd learned last year. When she screamed…and she had many times over three nights…. no one had come to help her.

It seemed a common theme at points in her life.

Seneca's eyes lit up, looking her up and down like a cat would a mouse. She felt like a piece of meat against his gaze which seemed to be mentally undressing her without so much as a movement in that direction. Rather, he leaned back against his chair, taking out a set of green pills from within his burgundy satin jacket. Placing one before her, he swallowed the other, washing it down heartily with the rosy liquid in his own fluted glass. Satisfied with the silence, he rose to go to the bar, refilling his own drink as he answered Glimmer's question.

"Silly girl, I'm here to help you, not arrest you."

Confused, Glimmer looked up at him, then at the small sea-green tablet sitting on the polished stony surface before her. Seneca motioned her again to take it and with no small trepidation, she accepted the implied command, chasing the pill with a swig from her own glass. It was warm and bubbly and smelled of strawberries and for a moment, Glimmer enjoyed the taste as it slipped down her throat. She swallowed the liquid courage that she needed to ask the question.

"How? I don't understand?"

She wasn't sure if she was glad she'd taken the pill or not when realization set in upon his reply.

"Far be it to make a liar out of you, my dear. Let's just say by the time you enter the Arena in two weeks, I'll make sure you're telling the truth."

The full horror of his words dawned on Glimmer, just as the onset of a Morphling rush entered her veins. Her euphoria was short lived however as an old truth shouted louder than the colors this time, echoing a message no amount of chemicals could drown. She realized it briefly even as Seneca roughly pulled her down beneath him, one last conscious thought bubbling forth before her mind absently checked out as it had done countless times before when faced with such a scenario.

_A Victor dies a thousand deaths after they enter the Arena…. _

_A tribute, only one. _


	32. Two Birds, One Stone

**Chapter 32—Two Birds, One Stone**

It was nearly two am by the time Steel was called to return his charge back to their apartments. Still, his wariness had not dimmed during the long wait in the empty corridor; if anything, he felt more anxious with each passing moment. More so, because he'd seen Plutarch enter the penthouse, ostensibly on some Capitol business and yet leave as suddenly as he'd arrived, obviously horrified by whatever he'd seen inside.

Whatever was enough to shock the new Assistant Gamemaker during his brief visit was enough to worry Steel as well, that much he knew. He straightened himself up, smoothing the fabric of his trousers neatly as he watched the two Peacekeepers approach. Glimmer was trudging along in her navy slippers beside them, seemingly half-conscious at best. He could tell by their sudden stiff posture that even well into his fifth decade, he still cut an imposing figure, towering as he did in comparison over the two youngsters.

_Good..._ he thought silently. _Let them fear me... as they should_.

The group was equally as silent upon the return trip to the Towers as they'd been upon departure. Steel wondered what kinds of secrets they'd born witness to. And what they might know now as well. Perhaps Lyme could find out later, she certainly had cultivated a network of spies that rivaled anything he suspected Seneca had established in three short years.

"Have a good evening sir" the captain said, handing Glimmers' papers and District ID card back to Steel. The older Victor noticed he refused to acknowledge Glimmer, much less even make eye contact with her.

Steel knew why. Eventually as a Peacekeeper it was easier to accept the job when you viewed the citizens as less than human. And in District Two, that indoctrination began practically at birth, first as Academy students, then potential Careers and finally, hardened puppets of the Capitol.

He was silently grateful that Cato had never become like that. Since his beloved nephew wasn't here to care for Glimmer, at least Marvel could rest in whatever afterlife there was knowing Cato was trying his best to fill those shoes. Steel had been hesitant on helping the boy out in any capacity but after many letters from Glim and his own observations watching the two together, he finally came to the conclusion it wasn't just an act for the Capitol. The two truly loved, or at least deeply cared for each other, above simply the miserable circumstances that had thrown them together in the first place.

Of course Seneca had no idea that was the case and Steel was willing to bet that was going to throw quite a monkey-wrench into the plan at some point, likely quite soon. He sighed as they entered the apartment. Cashmere's worried face greeted him first. She rushed over to the foyer, Gloss springing up behind her. Both had clearly stayed up awaiting her return, filled with as much anxiety as he had been as to what had happened and why. He stepped aside as Cash embraced Glimmer, who just stood there limply, a faint expression that could be interpreted as relief crossing her features. Suddenly Cashmere pulled away, her voice going from concern to barely concealed fury as she spoke.

"Look at her eyes Gloss, tell me you haven't seen that before..."

Gloss strode over, lifting Glimmer's chin gently with his fingers, peering intently into her emerald eyes with his own sapphire ones. Only her eyes were a little too green, and the reflection they cast told him her mind was vacationing somewhere else right now, likely a better place than wherever she'd just arrived from. He shook his head sadly, kissing her forehead before turning to address the two mentors.

"Put her to bed Cash, she likely won't remember anything that happened anyway, at least not for a while."

"What about the interrogation?" Steel interjected. "We need to know what happened. At least why she was questioned!"

It was Cashmere's turn to be the calming influence, and Steel felt her warm smooth hands take his into her own as she spoke.

"Steel...she wasn't questioned."

_Oh gods no_ Steel thought. He'd heard stories about tributes being whored out in the weeks leading up to the Games many years ago, under the first Gamemaker Crispus. There had been rumors it had happened since once or twice but never had Steel really suspected the practice had enjoyed a resurgence under the newest Gamemaker. And on Cash's watch?

No wonder Marvel was so concerned for Glimmer the last time they'd spoken before the Interview Night. Dim as he was, he'd begun to suspect what Steel now knew for fact.

"Please...please don't tell Cato...or even Brutus" a voice said softly behind him.

Steel turned to see Glimmer standing there, her eyes still cloudy with the tell-tale signs of a Morphling rush but also tinged with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. He hated seeing her like this, this formerly ferocious and utterly confident warrior currently reduced to a broken plaything Seneca was using whenever the mood struck him. The thought infuriated the eldest Victor as he fired back his answer.

"No Glimmer...we WILL tell Brutus. And in time Cato. And before it's all done, all of Panem will know what kind of man...if he can be called that...Seneca Crane really is"

"I wholeheartedly agree" another voice joined in. "But we must wait, at least a little while first." Brutus said, sitting down to join the group assembled on the couch across from him.

"How...how did you get in here?" Glimmer queried. "They won't let any of the tributes out after eleven together, Victors or not."

Brutus held up a small silver plastic pass card. "Lyme's got stroke" he replied, grinning wildly. Glimmer couldn't resist the urge to give Brutus a hug and he tolerated it good-naturedly, smiling inwardly while trying to maintain his normally gruff exterior. Gloss gave him an awkward look but Brutus thought nothing of it. After a moment, he pulled away, looking at Glimmer thoughtfully as he spoke.

"I know it seems hard, but if this happens Glimmer, you have to go through with it. With the baby. "

"Absolutely not!" Cashmere countered. Brutus could hear the anger in her voice, indicative of the smoldering fury that lived just below the Ice Queen's daily facade. After years of knowing the Sixty-Ninth Victor of The Games, he'd learned quite a lot about the difference between her public persona and what *really* went on in Cashmere's head. There was a lot more than met the eye there.

"Hear me out Cash Dollar" he said, putting up his hands in a mock display of surrender.

"Brutal, I don't agree" Cashmere replied. Her tone was softer but she held her peace waiting for his elaboration.

_Do all the Victors have nicknames with each other_? Glimmer wondered silently. It seemed an endearing trait, a glimpse into almost a family, one she would have come to love.

_Well, if I'd have lived that long_ she thought ruefully

"Why don't you ask Glimmer what SHE thinks...it's her choice ultimately" interjected Steel.

"To what end?" Glimmer replied, her face buried against her palms in resignation. This was a nightmare that seemed to have no end and no good outcome, only turns for the worse in her mind.

Brutus looked around carefully, his voice infinitesimally soft, barely a whisper as he spoke.

"It's what we need to start a rebellion Glim. Right now, only the outer districts really have the desire to free themselves from the Capitol. But without us...the ones from One, Two, Three and Four...they can never succeed. We ring the Capitol and provide a buffer, one that has to be broken if we are to actually make any difference engaging in a war like this,"

"Right now, the Career districts are complacent in their subjection but we are no less slaves of the Capitol than any coal miner from Twelve or mill worker from Eight."

"But we are allowed to train for the Games in the Academy. We are not slaves like them."

"No, we are Glimmer, only in a different way. What if you had known while you were in the Academy that the Games were rigged? That the outcome each and every year was pre-determined? That certain tributes slept with the Gamemakers for unfair advantages…."

_Ouch!_

She winced at the verbal slight, though she knew it to be true.

"….and yet others were destined to die no matter how valiantly they fought or how hard they trained, just because they weren't the Gamemaker's or the Capitol's favorites that year?"

Reflecting on these words, Glimmer remembered Cato's ramblings when they had first began to live together. It was not his loss to her that angered him. It was the unfairness of the situation when he'd finally realized there was no more chance of survival being a Career than a scared little girl from the orchards like Rue if the Games were truly already predetermined. Where was the honor? The fairness? All the training in the world wouldn't matter in the least, if instead of him and Glimmer, it had been Peeta and Katniss who the Capitol really wanted to win. And that was the most gut-wrenching realization that Cato Macedonia had ever come to grips with thus far in his short eighteen years of life.

"Do you think the citizens in Venezia and even in Quay would really be surprised?" she wondered aloud. _Would District Four even join in? What about Finnick? _

"Yes, I do. Enough to start a rebellion over it or join a war if the opportunity presented itself"

_Rebellion? War_? Glimmer's mind raced, fueled by both curiosity and the last vestiges of Morphling still coursing through her veins. _Was there really talk of taking on the Capitol?_

Memories of her Victory Tour returned. Images of the fear in Mayor Watson's eyes as she received her gift from a dead child's orphaned sister. The hospitality from Primrose and Gale she didn't deserve, given despite the soul-crushing poverty in District Twelve. The endless miles of factories in Eight and the children in Three clamoring to watch her eat a jellied biscuit, their frail bodies drawn with hunger. The faces of Rue's brothers and sisters one by one approaching the platform in Eleven, clutching their woven baskets, yet forgiving her and most of all, the last words of a dead milkmaid, agonized and alone in her grief:

_"I hope you live to see your daughter grow up…murdered by someone like you..."_

Those words had haunted Glimmer the worst of all, forever ebbing and flowing from her subconscious, just outside the edge of insanity. Yet always within sight of it. She couldn't blame the woman, as a mother now herself she could only be grateful it was not her own child Reaped without so much as a sporting chance of survival against someone like her, much less Cato or Clove.

It was that voice that she heard making her decision. Not Brutus', or Marvel's or even Cato's. Blessedly, he remained asleep or at least trapped in his own set of apartments, fortunately not privy to the heavy decision that now lay before her to make. No, it was the anguished cry for justice from the fallen tributes and their own families that Glimmer heard loudest.

_What kind of monster chases a cripple to death off a cliff…and then laughs about it afterwards? _the voice accused again

Rue's brown eyes appeared next, wide with fear, pleading with her. Calling her by name. And that was the worst...Rue knew her name. Glimmer hadn't taken the time to know Rue's until the Tour. Now she remembered every tribute's name. The story of their lives reduced to gifts lining the wall of her home back in the Victor's Village in Two. She was pretty sure no one else remembered the Tributes other than their families...those who had them left that was. Yet every night she'd repeat their names. Over and over...and over again she'd whisper them silently, begging for some sort of absolution, some sort of unseen forgiveness for the guilt that relentlessly wracked her newly found soul.

_"Please Glimmer...you don't have to do this…" _

Yet in the end, she'd stood by like everyone else in Panem and just watched Clove have her murderous fun. Not a single tear fell from Glimmer's face when Rue's lifeless body was cut down from the net, despite a small, still inner voice telling her this kill was wrong, even for a Career. This wasn't honorable combat. It was simply entertainment to satiate the bloodthirsty tastes of the Capitol. And Glimmer had gone along just like everyone else around her.

_But I am not the person now I was then_ she thought silently. _And I will not suffer Aurora, nor any other child of mine, to become what I once was. _

"I'll do it"

"Glimmer! You don't really understand what he's asking you to do" Cashmere insisted.

"No…I understand. Perfectly. And if….if I survive, I'll have the baby"

"But Brutus…what if…"

"Yes?"

"What if I die in the Arena? We both know it's likely. Then this will be for nothing"

Brutus turned to face Glimmer and Cashmere, who was now seated beside her on the maroon leather couch. Clasping his hands together, he glanced down at the glossy table between them before looking back up to the two concerned women sitting before him. He drew a breath sharply as he began to explain his plan.

"First Glimmer, I don't anticipate you will. We will review the list of Victors tomorrow morning and make our plans to anticipate what alliances we can forge and which skills to concentrate on."

"Also, I suspect Seneca will do all in his power as Head Gamemaker to ensure you have advantages going in that the other Victors don't. We also have the benefit of sponsorship and I am most certain now looking at the others entering the Arena with us that you will be a very popular candidate for victory with the Capitolites. They are quite fond of you, you know."

"Maybe. But all the food in the world won't save me from Enobaria's teeth should she get ahold of me and we both know that."

"It won't come to that Glim. I swore that to Cato and I promise you and Cash the same. What you did for Splendor was honorable and I will do all I can to get you home"

_The same promise Marvel made to_ _me_ she thought sadly.

_This time, maybe I should listen. Still, how can I be sure? _

"I appreciate the offer, but Brutus, I can't ask you sacrifice yourself for me. Nor can I ask Cashmere to place me above Gloss. I only ask you try to help me, at least until the Final Four."

Brutus smiled gently hearing this. Glimmer noticed for the first time how his blue eyes crinkled deeply when he did so and flashbacks of her own father Jasper washed warmly over her. She realized now how much she regretted not appreciating what time they'd had together with him as her instructor in class. How foolish she'd been to lose that time at Gloss's hands.

"Glim, I am an old man, especially by a Victor's standards. I have lived a full life. To die for a cause such as this is a greater honor than I could ever hope for otherwise. If my life is one of the sparks that sets this revolution on fire, I will die a happy man."

Leaning across the table, he reached out, tilting Glimmer's chin in his hands and drawing her gaze to his, much as Gloss had done earlier. Only this time the action was reassuring and deeply welcome.

"I, too, live with memories and the words of ghosts that will never silence, not even in sleep" he said in a voice laced with compassion. His words belied an introspection Glimmer had never witnessed before then, one she'd only suspected having an existence.

_I am not alone in my suffering_ she realized, and the thought gave her great comfort.

"Still, even if all is lost and we all perish, the war will ignite because of you"

Glimmer stared back at Brutus, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How so?"

"Lyme knows many Peacekeepers, as I've told you. But what I haven't mentioned is who else she knows. Weapon smiths in Two. Geneticists in Three. Communications specialists and supervisors at the power station grids in Five. Transportation pilots in Six and uniform manufacturers in Eight."

Glimmer listened intently as Brutus continued. Cashmere sat quietly, sipping a small glass of milk, for much of this she knew already but some of it she did not. She struggled too with the unspoken truth for her brother's life which equally concerned her:

_For one to live, the other has to die... _

"Even if you are dead, physicians will be able to confirm your status going in…and out of the Arena as well. Genetics do not lie and the truth of the parentage of your children will come to light before all of Panem if need be. The Districts need to know the truth of the secrets that Seneca has forced you and who knows who else to keep buried beneath the glittering veneer of the Capitol."

"Why not just tell them now, before I am to die?" Glimmer asked.

Brutus sighed. What he was to say next would condemn him as a traitor for certain.

"Because we have to wait until Seneca is President. This situation does us no good until Snow is gone. We have no direct blackmail on Snow and no way of dealing with him but that problem is about to be resolved."

Glimmer's eyes widened with shock. _What he's saying is treason_!

"No, it's not what you're thinking" Brutus countered. Secure he had her undivided attention, he continued to explain.

"We have it on good authority that Seneca plans to assassinate Snow in some manner soon after this set of Games. He's just waiting after the Quell to set things in motion. He has the support of enough of the Capitol to dominate an open election. Those votes he can't count on to win by charm he'll either buy or bribe for outright. The elections outside the Capitol are a sham and will only reflect what has already taken place by their ballots. Act too soon, and we get rid of only a Gamemaker, leaving us still with Snow to deal with. But with patience…"

"….we kill two birds with one stone. Only one of them happens to be a Crane this time."


End file.
